


Edipici complessi (La belle-mère)

by Vio (Flora1dio)



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: A lot of quotes, Abbasso il puritano, Angst, Archery, Bastardo/Finocchio, Canon can derelick my balls, Cultists! Why always cultists?, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, In the third millenium, It should be canon anyway, M/M, Masochism, Meeting the Parents, Near Death Experiences, Oedipal Issues, Serious treated Crackly, Sex, Spoilers until Incubus dreams, Unhealthy Relationships, idiocy, mother-in-law, pun intended
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora1dio/pseuds/Vio
Summary: Tra rapimenti, salvataggi e intrepidi sacrifici, Jean Claude riesce a far incazzare sua suocera. E non stiamo parlando della buonanima della madre di Anita...





	1. Chapter 1

Luci. Sipario.  
La scena si apre nella penombra di una chiesa moderatamente in rovina, di stile indefinibile, rischiarata da candele nere. Un gruppo di uomini avvolti in lunghe tuniche si affaccenda a disporre sul pavimento strani oggetti, drappi ricamati con simboli mistici, pietre di diversi colori e vasi colmi di liquidi non meglio identificati; l'altare giace rovesciato a ridosso di una delle cappelle laterali, il coro forse non c'è mai stato: lo sguardo è libero di correre dall'ingresso fino all'abside. La chiesa, situata all'estrema periferia, quasi in campagna, e sconsacrata già da parecchi anni, è diventata nel tempo una sorta di centro sociale per i satanisti e settari di varia natura di Saint Louis.  
Al centro della curva parete absidale, l'unico elemento diverso dai soliti ritrovi è una figura bendata, nuda e in catene, bloccata al muro da una serie di anelli infissi nella pietra a diverse altezze. Va be', dai, non è proprio nuda, ha i pantaloni. Era solo per aiutarvi.  
Vogliamo indovinare chi è?

 

**********

 

Jean Claude uscì di soppiatto dal Circo dei Dannati intorno alle dieci di sera. Non aveva avvisato nessuno né tanto meno desiderava portarsi dietro una guardia: non si sentiva dell'umore adatto a sopportare la presenza di chicchessia. L'unica cosa che desiderava era starsene da solo in riva al fiume, per un po', a rimuginare sui propri guai pluffando ciottoli nell'acqua.  
Segnaliamo qui che pluffare non è una dotta e ricercata voce in francese arcaico, bensì l'onomatopeico termine che designa l'atto di lasciar cadere un ciottolo in acqua, ricavandone il caratteristico “pluf”.  
Ecco cosa desiderava quella sera il Master di Saint Louis.  
Da un po' di tempo si sentiva stanco, teso, insoddisfatto. Apriva gli occhi al tramonto pensando “Che fatica vivere!”. Non che fosse più faticoso in quel periodo che in altri, per carità, ma per qualche motivo lo tollerava peggio. Bof. Per la verità la situazione del suo principato era discretamente stabile, e la vita quotidiana nel suo complesso scorreva relativamente tranquilla: era un turbamento che veniva più da lui stesso che dall'esterno. In una parola, si sentiva solo.  
Pluf.  
Eppure era ammirato, apprezzato, amato molto più della stragrande maggioranza dei Master che avesse mai conosciuto. Era riuscito a stabilire rapporti di rispetto, se non di fiducia, praticamente con chiunque in città. Quali spine ancora gli pungevano il cuore?  
Le solite, naturellement. Per qualche arcano maleficio pareva proprio che gli fosse impossibile affezionarsi a persone che gli concedessero un minimo di stabilità e sicurezza.  
I suoi triumviri, in primis. Che dire di Richard? Nulla sembrava farlo incazzare quanto l'accorgersi di essere in una parvenza di sintonia col proprio Master. Gratificante, vero?  
E Anita? Ultimamente il dialogo sembrava andare un po' meglio, ma Jean Claude non credeva che sarebbe mai riuscito a superare la paura di parlare apertamente, né che lei sarebbe mai riuscita a capirlo e ad accettarlo del tutto: certo, forse ora non avrebbe rischiato di beccarsi una pallottola, ma le occhiate inorridite e giudicanti della sua petite erano un incubo che in ogni modo avrebbe voluto esorcizzare.  
Pluf.  
Anche il _ménage a trois_ che conducevano da qualche tempo assieme ad Asher, dopo il burrascoso inizio con tanto di liti e dichiarazioni di principio, si era alla fine assestato sulle norme che lei aveva disposto. Pareva proprio che Anita potesse concepire idee come i diritti degli omosessuali, per non parlare di quelli dei succhiasangue in genere, solo e soltanto al di fuori della propria sfera di interessi.  
Dagli estremi di questo triangolo con una punta sola, Asher e Jean Claude si scambiavano occhiate a volta a volta bramose, esasperate, disperate, rassegnate. L'unica differenza, a parte la diversa sfumatura di blu, era la maggiore o minore componente accusatoria. Indoviniamo chi dei due accusava maggiormente l'altro per questa simpatica situazione?  
Pluf.  
_Mon Dieu_ , che stanchezza. Vien quasi voglia di dir loro 'Bene figlioli, decidete voi: fate quel che più vi piace, ditemi che parte recitare e la reciterò. Basta che nessuno se la prenda ancora con me, perché proprio non ce la faccio più'.

Perso nelle sue tetre considerazioni, il vampiro non si accorse di star trascurando le più elementari norme di sicurezza. Possiamo dire a suo favore che in quel momento si sentiva talmente nauseato da tutto che, onestamente, non gliene fregava un tubo. Fatto sta ed è che ad un certo punto scattò in piedi colto da una sgradevolissima sensazione di pericolo, solo per ritrovarsi nuovamente a terra nel giro di un paio di secondi, le gambe falciate da svariati proiettili d'argento, un sacco in testa e le braccia bloccate da alcuni giri di una pesante catena.  
“Cretinooo!” gli urlò dietro il suo grillo parlante. “Ma come si fa ad essere così cretini?!”

 

**********

 

Dunque la figura seminuda, bendata e legata ospite d'onore di una seduta di satanisti, aveva tutti i diritti al mondo di bestemmiare peggio dei satanisti stessi.  
“[...] e la maiala di un diocane! Ma si può? Cristo, se nemmeno sono più in grado di tenermi vivo da solo allora magari hanno ragione questi deficienti esaltati, vado bene giusto come agnello sacrificale per evocare quel... quel... coso lì, Vattelapesca di cui mi sono già dimenticato il nome! _Mordieu_ , guarda te se adesso devo farmi ammazzare solo per dimostrare che il loro stupido dio non esiste e se esiste li odia! Bon, proviamo a contattare Anita, che mi vengano a prendere. Ottimo contrappasso per i peccati d'orgoglio, _hein_?”  
La linea metafisica squillò libero alcune volte, poi la sua _petite_ gli sbatté assai poco cortesemente i marchi in faccia. Seguirono nuove bestemmie.  
“Calma, stiamo calmi. Come minimo sarà in bagno e non vorrà farsi vedere. _Miséricorde_. Proviamo a mandare un MMS ad Asher...”  
“Bi-biiip. Bi-biiip.” trillò la connessione telepatica nel cervello del biondo.

 _Mon Dieu_... che è questa roba? Sta' a vedere che quel disgraziato si è cacciato di nuovo nei guai. _Bon sang_ , stavolta giuro che gli torco quel collo striminzito, parola mia! Basta levargli gli occhi di dosso cinque minuti e lo si ritrova spogliato e in catene, dannazione! E come cazzo sono vestiti quegli imbecilli?!

Un MMS di risposta, che gli mostrava un Asher decisamente incazzato e schiumante bile, servì comunque a rassicurare il destinatario sul fatto che il Settimo Cavalleggeri era in arrivo.

Driiin!  
E adesso chi è?  
“Jean Claude, avevi cercato di contattarmi?”  
“ _Oui ma petite_ , avevo cercato.”  
“Ero in bagno.”  
Jean Claude non sbatté la testa nel muro solo perché sbattere la nuca anziché la fronte non dà la medesima soddisfazione.  
“Ascolta _ma petite_ , io... ecco... ho commesso un'imprudenza e mi hanno incastrato. Non cominciare a gridare, _au nom du Ciel_! Sì, sono riuscito a dare un'occhiata prima che mi sistemassero per bene la benda. Una dozzina di adoratori di chissà che, non ho capito come accidenti si chiami; mi hanno portato alla vecchia chiesa sconsacrata, sai, quella dei satanisti. Me ne andrei volentieri ma credo di aver addosso un quintale abbondante di catene d'argento. Non è che gentilmente potreste venirmi a recuperare prima che mi immolino, se non è troppo d'incomodo? Ho già avvisato anche Asher. _Merci beaucoup_ , ma petite, ero certo di poter contare su di te.”

 

**********

 

Driiin-drin. Driiin-drin.  
“ _Allô, ma chérie_? Sono quasi davanti a casa tua. Hai sentito le ultime novità di quell'incosciente?”  
“Le ho sentite, le ho sentite. Mi faccio trovare fuori.”  
Un minuto dopo un piccolo gruppo di vampiri e licantropi in tenuta da combattimento discuteva con la Sterminatrice, anch'essa in tenuta da combattimento come sempre, circa l'opportunità di invitare _Monsieur_ Storr alla scampagnata.  
“Te l'ho già detto, Asher, quelli sono umani! Non possiamo non avvisare la polizia! Credi che io stia saltando dalla voglia di farlo?”  
“Va bene.” tagliò infine corto il suddetto, alzandosi in volo. “Basta che ci muoviamo. Ci vediamo davanti alla centrale.”  
Il successivo scoglio fu persuadere il commissario ad ammettere la presenza di civili nell'operazione.  
“No! Assolutamente no! Non se ne parla nemmeno!” sbraitò difatti l'autoritario rappresentante dell'Autorità, calando un energico pugno sulla scrivania. “Entro venti minuti una squadra più che adeguata sarà sul posto per liberare il Master. Abbiamo già avuto a che fare con queste sette, ogni tanto capita che rapiscano qualcuno ma per lo più non sono molto organizzati, altrimenti non si riunirebbero lì. Siamo perfettamente in grado di gestire la situazione! E poi, ci manca solo che questi mostri si mettano a vendicare il loro capo. Immagino che nella loro cosiddetta società siano in voga i processi sommari, no?”  
“ _Monsieur_ Storr.”  
Asher parlava a voce molto bassa, ma perfettamente avvertibile mentre echeggiava fra i ghiaccioli improvvisamente apparsi sulle pareti e attaccati al lampadario.  
“Vi giuro sul mio onore che mi asterrò dal massacrare o far massacrare quei miserabili vermi, e che li lascerò interamente alle vostre cure. Tuttavia in questo preciso istante il mio posto è fra il mio Master e i suoi nemici e voi, _Monsieur_ , mi state rallentando. Vi consiglio di sbrigarvi o non garantisco che vi attenderò.”  
Anita lo guardò con occhi splendenti, felice di aver trovato la prima creatura sulla Terra meno diplomatica di lei. Infine, minacciando il povero Storr di una smerigliatura di palle invereconda, riuscì a contrattare il permesso di assistere all'operazione, a patto di non intervenire se non in casi estremi.  
Venti minuti dopo facevano irruzione nella chiesa, armi in pugno.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean Claude era ormai prossimo ad una crisi di nervi: gli assatanati avevano iniziato a salmodiare una cupa nenia monocorde assolutamente insopportabile per chiunque fosse dotato di un orecchio musicale, figuriamoci poi per un vampiro il cui finissimo udito sobbalzava disperato ad ogni stonatura.  
Inoltre tutto quell'argento cominciava a procurargli un fastidioso eczema cutaneo. _Au diable_ , nemmeno avessero dovuto legare l'incredibile Hulk! Alti bracciali gli cingevano i polsi e le caviglie, e da ciascuno di questi partivano tre diverse catene che si agganciavano al muro; altre due, più lunghe, gli si avvolgevano con un paio di giri attorno al collo e alla vita fissandosi orizzontalmente ai lati. Mah. Forse avevano un qualche significato rituale, chissà: quando c'è di mezzo una religione non si può mai sapere quali simboli si nascondano dietro ogni cosa. Dunque, tre per quattro dodici più due quattordici... o forse quelle orizzontali contavano come due ciascuna? Sedici, numero quadrato...  
Gesù Gesù, la cabala...

“Fermi tutti e mani in alto! Polizia!”  
Dolph si volse con aria minacciosa verso il gruppetto di malefiche creature che quella rompiscatole pazza pervertita mostrofila traditrice della Blake gli aveva appioppato.  
“Voi restate fuori dal portone a meno di non ricevere altri ordini, chiaro? Ce la caveremo senza problemi.”  
I mostri lo guardarono storto, ma non fecero commenti. Per il primo minuto, almeno.

 _Mordieu_! Coscienziosi i _flic, n'est-ce pas_? Molto regolare, niente civili, tutti lì ad ammanettare e identificare questi _imbéciles_ che nemmeno oppongono resistenza, e non un cane che degni di una sola occhiata la vittima. Razzisti fottuti!

Asher atterrò con eleganza e in silenzio nell'abside, senza turbare la coscienza dei poliziotti, e si fermò un istante a braccia conserte davanti alla sorridente figura del Master.  
“ _Bonsoir, mon chardonneret_.”  
Con uno scatto stizzito gli strappò la benda e la scagliò a terra.  
“ _Bonsoir_??” sibilò, palesemente prossimo all'omicidio. “Tu, tu stupido piccolo essere incosciente, disgraziato, furfante, malnato, _vaurien, salaud, malheureux, peste à toi_! Stai bene? Che diavolo stai facendo qui, si può sapere?! Non sei ferito vero? Ti hanno fatto del male? Appena arriviamo a casa le prendi, _tonnerre de Dieu_! E levati quel sorrisetto dalla faccia o ti arriva un ceffone che il muro te ne dà un altro!”  
“Ti ho fatto preoccupare molto, _mon ami_?”  
“Assolutamente no, sciocco insolente presuntuoso!”  
Sbuffando il biondo vampiro cominciò a spezzare una ad una le catene, seguitando a borbottare a mezza voce.  
“ _Malédiction_ , hanno svaligiato un argentiere questi pazzoidi? Non dico che non ti donino, _mon chou_ , ma una legatura così ridondante non è precisamente chic... Ecco, le gambe sono a posto, riesci a muoverle? Hai sanguinato parecchio.”  
“Sì, tutto a posto. Nulla di che, qualche pallottola ma fortunatamente nessuna si è incastrata dentro: mi sono rimarginato subito, solo che intanto mi erano addosso... Senti, mi dispiace tanto. Sono stato un vero idiota, io... ero sovrappensiero, pensavo... _en somme_ , a diverse cose. Non li ho sentiti avvicinarsi.”  
“Dovremo insegnarti ad avere più cura di te stesso, _mon corbeau._ ” fu la minacciosa risposta. “Non puoi essere sovrappensiero in camera tua, o comunque in un posto dove non ti rapiscano, di grazia?! Magari eviteresti di provocare infarti al tuo prossimo!”  
“Mi dispiace.”  
Jean Claude si guardò intorno. Entro poco sarebbe stato in grado di muoversi, mancavano solo le braccia e il collo. I poliziotti stavano terminando di schedare i fanatici: nessuno di loro aveva tentato la fuga o fatto resistenza, anzi avevano continuato a cantare nonostante l'interruzione. Anita come al solito litigava con Storr, ed entrambi urlavano come pescivendole. A quanto sembrava l'integerrimo tutore dell'ordine persisteva nel non volere mostri per i piedi, apparentemente ignaro che uno di loro avesse già violato i suoi sacrosanti divieti. _Juste Dieu_.  
“Vorrei che la piantassero con questa litania ossessiva, Asher. Non mi piace... va bene il fanatismo ma qui qualcosa non quadra.”  
“Un minuto e ce ne andiamo” il vampiro stava lottando con l'ultimo legame che bloccava il braccio sinistro dell'amico. Cominciavano a sanguinargli le mani, cosa del tutto legittima e prevedibile alla decima catena che spezzi senza guanti, ma che non migliora la presa.  
Nello stesso istante in cui, con uno scricchiolio metallico, gli fu liberato il braccio, Jean Claude colse un movimento ai limiti superiori del suo campo visivo; il resto accadde nel giro di pochi secondi.  
“ _Va-t'en! Vite_!” urlò servendosi della recuperata libertà di movimento per dare uno spintone ad Asher, e facendolo quasi cadere.  
Con un mezzo giro su se stesso questi riuscì a mantenere l'equilibrio e si voltò a seguire lo sguardo dell'altro. Sbiancò di colpo più di quanto non fosse prima.

 _Merde_! Il matroneo!

Nell'ombra della galleria superiore, seminascosto da una colonna, un uomo pallido dai lunghi capelli chiari puntava su Jean Claude un paio di occhi grigi, freddi e lucenti e la punta altrettanto grigia, fredda e lucente di una freccia. E Asher era abbastanza vecchio da nutrire un salutare rispetto per gli arcieri, quando ne incontrava: a maggior ragione se usavano dardi d'argento. Con un basso ringhio di gola si gettò sull'ultimo pezzo di ferraglia che bloccava il collo di Jean Claude, lo tranciò di netto, fece per spingere il compagno di lato, verso il basso, _pour l'amour de Dieu Jean enlève-toi du centre de le cible_...  
La musica cessò improvvisa su un accordo teso e dissonante mentre un colpo, come una grossa sberla fra le scapole, lo proiettava in avanti contro la parete.  
Ahio.  
Qualcosa non andava. Non riusciva a raddrizzarsi.  
Asher abbassò lo sguardo e vide una cosa strana. Una cosa brutta. Una cosa che usciva dal suo petto, attraversava la spalla di Jean Claude e strofinava la punta metallica sulla pietra con uno stridio da unghie sulla lavagna.  
Fece in tempo a spalancare gli occhi e a fissarli in quelli dell'altro prima che arrivasse il dolore, quello vero, e travolgesse quel dolce viso, gli occhi inorriditi e increduli, le labbra aperte in un grido, in un vortice di ombre.


	3. Chapter 3

Non stava piangendo. Strano, vero? Aveva gli occhi secchi che più secchi non si può. Il resto del corpo, quello sì che era bagnato, inzuppato fino al midollo. Sangue, tanto sangue. Un lago di sangue che aveva ricoperto lui e il pavimento quando li avevano sfilzati dallo spiedo.  
Gli comprimeva il petto con una stoffa appallottolata. Una stoffa rossa e intrisa di sangue. Era rossa anche prima? Chissà. Non riusciva a ricordare. Non riusciva a connettere. Non mentre lui lo fissava con quegli occhi sbalorditi, attoniti e vuoti.

_Non... Tu ne peux pas t'en aller! Non, non!! Tu ne peux pas, jamais! Tu as promis de rester avec moi, ne te souviens pas? Tu l'as promis, l'as promis! Oh, cruel, pourquoi veux-tu laisser moi, moi qui t'aime, qui t'adore... Reste, mon âme, reste je t'en prie... je te supplie..._

Anita lo abbracciava stretto, stretto, e piangeva. Ad un certo punto allungò una mano ad abbassargli le palpebre.  
L'afferrò per il polso, la fissò atterrito.  
“ _Non! Non... qu'est-ce que tu fais ma petite? Il n'est pas_...”  
“Jean Claude...”  
“ _Non_!!” urlò respingendola, soffiando come un gatto. Si guardò intorno, incredulo, osservò gli astanti uno ad uno, e in tutti incontrò lo stesso sguardo. “Smettetela, smettetela! Non guardatemi così! Voi non lo conoscete. _Aucun de vous le connâit_!!”  
Gli occhi brillavano di rabbia, si accendevano di potere, il viso bellissimo si contrasse in una smorfia di puro veleno mentre le sue grida echeggiavano sotto la volta un tempo affrescata.  
“Lui... lui è molto forte. Anche quando fu catturato, nessuno credeva che sarebbe sopravvissuto. _Mais c'est moi qui avais raison, moi! Moi, avez-vous compris_?”  
Febbrilmente gli scostò i lembi zuppi della camicia, cercando sul fianco destro l'impugnatura della daga. L'aveva sicuramente con sé, in un fodero nascosto: la portava sempre quando pensava di dover combattere. Vecchie abitudini a cui ci si affeziona.

 _La voici! Une lame aiguisée en argent pur. Parfait_.

“Lascia che ti aiuti, Jean Claude. Cosa vuoi fare?”  
Anita era di nuovo accanto a lui, gli accarezzava i capelli. Cercava di frenare le lacrime.  
Jean Claude posò la mano sulla sua e chiuse un attimo gli occhi.

_Merci, ma petite._

“Un rito... devo riuscirci. Siamo della stessa linea di sangue, i nostri poteri sono simili, sono il suo Master! Se solo, se solo fossi abbastanza potente... Non quanto Belle, ma abbastanza per riuscire...”  
Si incise un polso lasciando scorrere il sangue sulla ferita dell'altro, cominciò a mormorare qualcosa di incomprensibile, strane frasi in un francese che nessuno parlava più da secoli. Qualche scintilla gli scoccò attorno ai capelli, mentre, lentamente, il fluido scarlatto acquisiva una strana luminescenza.  
Passarono così diversi lunghi minuti, in un silenzio irreale. Jean Claude respirava più piano ora, aveva posato il viso sul petto di Asher e teneva gli occhi aperti solo quanto bastava ad assicurarsi che il taglio non si rimarginasse. Anita era inginocchiata appena più indietro: raramente si era sentita più inutile.  
Perché non attinge alla mia energia? si chiese.  
Il vampiro si stava dissanguando, eppure prendeva da lei solo quel poco che gli serviva a sostenersi. Ma forse il suo potere non sarebbe stato utile ad aiutare Asher: in fondo, dal punto di vista metafisico-ontologico-magico e insomma tutte quelle stronzate di legami invisibili, erano praticamente due estranei. Scopavano, sì, e una volta aveva anche provato il suo morso; un'esperienza da brividi, sia caldi che freddi. Non credeva di volerla riprovare tanto presto. Il giorno dopo era stata così male da vomitare sulla scena di un delitto, e Dolph si era convinto che fosse incinta...  
“Blake?”  
Eh? Dolph??  
L'uomo si era seduto silenziosamente accanto a lei e le cingeva le spalle con un braccio. Delicatamente le fece posare il capo sul proprio petto, cercando di ravviarle i riccioli scompigliati.  
“Mi dispiace, Blake. Davvero.”  
Era sincero. Forse, pensò Anita, forse non mi odia più così tanto, anche se me la faccio con i mostri.  
“Qualsiasi cosa stia facendo il tuo amico, c'è qualche speranza che ci riesca?”  
“Non lo so, Dolph.” la ragazza ricominciò a piangere sommessamente. “Non lo so.”  
Il poliziotto sospirò.  
“Ho detto ai ragazzi di andarsene. Dovremmo sgomberare la zona, lo sai vero?”  
Questo riuscì a farle stiracchiare un sorriso.  
“Se riesci a levarglielo dalle braccia senza farti sgozzare, Dolph, ti offro una cena. Personalmente non intendo provarci.”  
Restarono così avvinti per un tempo indefinibile, finché Jean Claude non sollevò improvvisamente il capo.  
“ _Ma petite! Viens ici, ma petite_. Lo senti anche tu?”  
I due si fissarono sgranando gli occhi.  
“Cazzo Blake, ora fanno pure i miracoli i tuoi amichetti succhiasangue?”  
Lo sentiva, sì. Una scintilla piccola piccola, ma c'era.  
D'un balzo fu a fianco dei due vampiri, afferrò il pugnale e si ferì l'avambraccio, accostandolo alle labbra di Asher; quando percepì, più che vederlo, un lieve deglutire, si sentì sazia.  
Poco dopo tuttavia il movimento si fermò.  
“E' ancora troppo debole, è ferito troppo gravemente. Il suo corpo usa immediatamente ogni goccia di sangue per risanarsi e non gli restano le forze neppure per nutrirsi.” la voce di Jean Claude suonava fioca.  
“Non è fuori pericolo. Dobbiamo portarlo a casa, ma petite. Anzi” rettificò con un piccolo sorriso “Ho idea che voi dovrete portare noi a casa. Sono un tantino esausto.”  
“Master, se volete...” uno dei licantropi, sino ad allora rimasti ad assistere in angosciato silenzio, si fece avanti portandosi una mano al collo della camicia e sedette sui talloni accanto a lui.  
“Ti ringrazio, preferisco andare via subito. Dopo, quando saremo in un posto più tranquillo.”  
“Chiamo un'ambulanza?”  
Il Master si voltò stupefatto.  
“Monsieur Storr! Non vi avevo visto, perdonate... No, vi ringrazio. Purtroppo temo che nessuno abbia mai studiato dal punto di vista medico come funziona un succhiasangue, i vostri dottori non saprebbero dove mettere le mani.” Scosse la testa con un sorriso amaro. “Un mostro, o riesce da solo a trovare del sangue e a guarirsi, o muore: è sempre stato così, ma vi ringrazio di averci pensato. Andiamo adesso. Dammi una mano per alzarmi, _ma petite_ , non mi offenderò.”


	4. Chapter 4

Quattro giorni erano passati, e ancora Asher non si risvegliava. Vampiricamente parlando era vivo, su questo non c'erano dubbi: Jean Claude poteva sentire la sua forza vitale accendersi al tramonto e svanire all'alba come sempre; ma farlo uscire dal coma era un'altra faccenda.  
Dove sbaglio? Dove? si chiedeva il Master affranto, in piedi al suo capezzale.  
Le sue nozioni di tecniche curative metafisiche erano agli sgoccioli. Un miglioramento c'era stato, ma lento, troppo lento. Quanto a lungo avrebbe potuto reggere così, con un buco nel petto ancora aperto, senza riuscire a inghiottire che poche gocce di sangue di tanto in tanto? Nathaniel passava ore e ore tutte le notti cercando di imboccarlo a cucchiaini. Benedetto quel ragazzo, la sua dedizione era commovente.  
Il bruno vampiro si stropicciò gli occhi stanchi. Aveva anche provato a ripetere il rito, ma la sua energia ne era stata rafforzata appena. Eppure, se il suo corpo non avesse riconosciuto il potere del Master, non ci sarebbe dovuta essere nessuna reazione! Perché non riusciva a servirsene per guarire?  
Con un ultimo sospiro si diresse alla porta, lasciandolo alle cure della sua _pomme de sang_. Doveva cercare di lavorare un po': per quanto dal suo punto di vista fosse pazzesco, il mondo esterno non sembrava intenzionato a fermarsi e le pratiche si accumulavano sulla scrivania. Non poteva continuare a sbolognare qualsiasi cosa a Requiem.  
Era passata appena una mezz'ora quando un bussare esitante lo tolse nuovamente ai suoi doveri.  
“ _Entrez_.”  
“Salve, Capo. Scusi se la disturbo, c'è una telefonata per lei. La giro sulla sua linea?”  
Willy inalberava una cravatta decisamente sgargiante ed un'aria decisamente perplessa. Strano, raramente aveva dubbi sullo smistamento delle chiamate.  
“Chi è, Willy?”  
“Ecco, non ho capito bene, Capo, ma credo sia importante, è una intercontinentale. Una signora, parla inglese ma con un accento atroce. Cioè, ecco...” balbettò ricordandosi improvvisamente qualcosa “Non volevo dire... Insomma, molto peggio del suo, Capo!”  
Jean Claude sollevò cautamente la sua migliore maschera impassibile.  
“Giramela, per favore.”

 

**********

 

“ _Allô_?”  
“Pochi convenevoli, Jean Claude.”  
“ _Bonsoir_ , Belle Morte.”  
“Ho detto pochi convenevoli. Cosa c'è di vero in ciò che scrivono sui giornali?”  
Jean Claude si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona, sentendosi già esausto. Non riusciva a capire quali fossero le sue intenzioni, dove volesse andare a parare. In realtà era troppo faticoso fare congetture.  
“Non li ho letti.”  
“Smettila di giocare, _Sacré Dieu_! E' vero che è morto?”  
“Si è preso una freccia in pieno petto e ora è in coma. Da quattro giorni. Non mi dirai che gli hanno messo un necrologio su _Le Monde_?”  
“Non fingerti più cretino di quel che sei, Jean Claude, parlavo dell'Eco di Saint Louis! I vostri giornalisti amano il sensazionale. _Grossiers provincials_.”  
“Oh.”  
E da quando Belle legge l'Eco di Saint Louis? Prima che potesse chiederglielo parlò lei.  
“Com'è potuto accadere?”

 _Mon Dieu_. Dobbiamo proprio parlarne?

“Mi ha fatto scudo con il suo corpo, Belle. Quella freccia era per me.”  
Il silenzio risuonò freddo come la pietra e velenoso come un aspide.  
“Hai intenzione di spiegarmi come diavolo sei riuscito a farti prendere di mira da un arciere, nel ventunesimo secolo e sotto i suoi occhi? Insomma parla, _peste à toi_!”  
Jean Claude prese un respiro e cercò di dominare la voce. Il suo cervello non voleva muoversi. Voleva solo apatizzarsi, bloccare ogni pensiero e ogni ricordo.  
“Questioni religiose, un'altra volta: questi erano satanisti. Sono stato così imprudente da sottovalutarli. Mi hanno preso per sacrificarmi a non so chi. E' intervenuta la polizia, trattandosi di umani, ma a quanto sembra loro non volevano rinunciare a concludere il rituale, anche se li stavano arrestando per rapimento. Non l'ho capito in tempo, pensavo fossero semplicemente dei fanatici allucinati. Quando ho visto l'arciere Asher era accanto a me, mi stava slegando, ho cercato di spingerlo via ma si è messo di mezzo...” Non riusciva più a respirare. _J'étoufferai_. “Io ho riportato una semplice ferita alla spalla, lui al petto.”  
Silenzio.  
“Non sarebbe mai accaduto nulla di tutto ciò se fosse rimasto con me.”  
Dalla cornetta si levava un percepibilissimo gelido vento cimiteriale.  
“Asher ha portato a termine brillantemente le missioni più impegnative per conto del Consiglio, per più di trecento anni, ed è sempre tornato incolume! Durante l'ultima guerra svolgeva i suoi incarichi nelle città bombardate senza che gli andasse un capello fuori posto! Poi arrivi tu bel bello, con le tue lacrime da romanzo azzurro, e le proteste di amore imperituro, e le promesse di felicità e pace, e dopo appena pochi mesi al tuo servizio lo lasci ammazzare?” la voce di Belle Morte continuava a salire di tono, fino a raggiungere un grido incontrollato. “E' per questo che me l'hai tolto una seconda volta, Jean Claude? Per questo?”  
Respirava affannata nel telefono.  
Il vampiro era annichilito dalla verità di quelle affermazioni, ma qualcosa nel suo animo si ribellava ancora ad un simile giudizio.  
“Belle!” adesso gridava anche lui. “Non osare... non ti permetto di gettare dubbi sui miei sentimenti! Vieni qui a farmi la predica sbandierando tutta la protezione che tu hai saputo dargli e io no, ma dimentichi forse che sono io che lo amo, io che l'ho sempre accolto, io che gli ho dato tutto ciò che avevo da dare! E' solo colpa del tuo cuore di pietra se ti ha lasciata una prima volta per cercare un po' di amore, di serenità, di dolcezza nella vita. E sempre tu, col tuo odio inveterato, l'hai spinto a cercare rifugio presso di me, anche prima che facesse luce nel suo animo. Quanto tempo è passato da quando hai cercato di ucciderlo attraverso Musette? Poche settimane? Se ben ricordo ho dovuto impedirti io di farlo!”  
Furenti e offesi, da entrambi i lati del chilometrico filo telefonico che li collegava, i due fissavano il ricevitore con occhi di fuoco. Infine Belle Morte si rassettò con gesto nervoso l'ampia gonna e riaccomodò una ciocca di capelli sfuggita nell'enfasi dall'acconciatura.  
“Basta così. Ciò che passa tra Asher e me sono solo affari nostri. Un argomento su cui tu non hai alcun diritto, è chiaro? Resta il fatto che solo quando sta con te riesce così bene a farsi del male! Se dovesse morire, Jean Claude, se dovesse morire... ne risponderesti a me. Solo tu, non mi importa un fico secco del tuo principato, e non vale la pena di turbare l'ordine nelle colonie oltreoceano. Ma sappilo, Jean Claude, se Asher morisse nulla potrebbe impedirmi di prendermi la mia vendetta: è sempre e comunque mio figlio, mia diretta progenie. E se ben ti conosco” aggiunse con un invisibile sorriso sarcastico “in quel caso tu cercheresti punizioni come un eroinomane in astinenza. Ci intenderemmo alla perfezione. Poi ti ucciderei.”  
_Bien_. Discorso efficace e di una logica schiacciante, no? E oltre tutto lo sollevava anche dalla necessità di prendere una qualunque decisione.  
“Sì, Belle.” rispose con semplicità.  
Ancora silenzio. Silenzio per vagare col pensiero, per contare i battiti del cuore.  
“Immagino che tu abbia cercato di guarirlo. Ormai dovresti essere abbastanza forte, a quanto mi risulta. Cosa hai fatto?”  
Jean Claude accettò la tregua con un profondo sospiro.  
“Ho cercato di sostenerlo con il mio potere, ma non è stato sufficiente. Ho ripetuto due volte il rito, temevo di essere stato indebolito dalle ferite, la prima volta. Sento la sua energia, anche se è debole, ma non riesce ancora a nutrirsi, sembra che non possa deglutire più di qualche centellino ogni notte, e la ferita al petto non si è sanata. Non so cos'altro fare, Belle. Non si è più risvegliato.”  
“ _Merde_.” La vampira sembrò accigliarsi. “Gli hai fatto bere il tuo sangue?”  
“L'ho versato sul taglio aperto, per lo più. Ne ha inghiottito appena un sorso. E' strano, in parte ha sicuramente reagito, ma non con vigore. Le sue condizioni sono stabili, ma i miglioramenti, se ci sono, avvengono molto lentamente.”  
“Devo vederlo.” concluse Belle. “Non riesco a capire... non che ci siano molti precedenti su cui basarsi, ma è singolare... Sarò lì domani sera.”

 

**********

 

“Ho sentito il tuo messaggio in segreteria, Jean Claude, ma ero fuori al lavoro. Non sono troppo in ritardo, vero?”  
Anita entrò a grandi passi nel salotto del Master, dove già alcune persone sedevano attorno al tavolo di cristallo: Richard, Requiem, Damian, Claudia le accennarono un saluto.  
“Riunione in grande stile, eh? Spara, Jean Claude, cos'è successo?”  
Il Master chiuse gli occhi lisciandosi compulsivamente una manica della camicia bianca.  
“Ci sono novità, e non so ancora quanto cattive. Ho ricevuto poche ore fa una telefonata, e domani avremo visite.” Spostò dall'uno all'altro dei suoi collaboratori un penetrante sguardo blu notte. “Si tratta di Belle Morte, in persona.”  
Nonostante la serietà della situazione non riuscì a non pensare che avrebbe dovuto tappezzare la stanza di specchi: Richard nascondeva il terrore sotto un fiero cipiglio, Damian era impallidito ad un color bianco-neon, Anita digrignava percepibilmente i denti, Requiem era diventato di una delicata sfumatura tra il verde e il blu e Claudia, vivaddio, attendeva compostamente il seguito.  
“Vogliate perdonare la brutalità. Non ho trovato un modo più graduale per comunicarvelo.”  
“E che diavolo vuole adesso? Venire qui a festeggiare per quello che è successo ad Asher?” La _petite guerrière_ si stava scaldando.  
“E' ben questa la cosa strana.” ribatté Jean Claude pensierosamente. “Ha richiesto espressamente di vederlo e di sincerarsi delle sue condizioni, come se fosse preoccupata per lui.”  
“Ha! E tu le credi? Visto quel che ha combinato anche solo di recente, dovrebbe esserne felice!”  
“ _Ma petite_ , temo che tu mi sopravvaluti se pensi che possa captare le menzogne di una vampira così antica, e al telefono per di più. Mi limito a riferire. E' pur vero del resto che se si deve mentire è meglio spararne una grossa, suona più verosimile. In ogni caso, dal momento che minacciava guerra aperta se non le avessi accordato il permesso di visita, è stato giocoforza accettare. Conosciamo tutti i nostri limiti.”  
Dannatamente vero, puttana maiala.  
“Deve avere qualcosa di maledettamente importante e urgente da fare qui. Perché condurre trattative estenuanti per la visita di Musette, per poi poco dopo lanciarmi un simile aut aut? Disgraziatamente, non abbiamo nessun elemento per sapere in anticipo quale sia realmente il suo scopo, possiamo solo aspettare e vedere, stando all'erta. L'unica nota positiva è che, nel caso fossimo costretti a difenderci, saremmo pur sempre nel nostro territorio.”  
Si guardò intorno, ma sembrava che nessuno avesse commenti da fare. La questione era sgradevolmente, univocamente chiara.  
“Non c'è molto altro da dire. Visita personale a carattere ufficioso. Quattro licantropi come guardia, e la sua _pomme de sang_. Bisognerà far preparare le stanze e mandare qualcuno a prenderli all'aeroporto, ma almeno il cerimoniale sarà ridotto.”  
Infine, dopo aver discusso qualche altro aspetto pratico della faccenda, la riunione si sciolse e Anita rimase sola con Jean Claude.  
“Occhei caro mio, togliti la tua bella mascherina adesso.”  
“Mi dispiace per Requiem, in realtà.” rispose questi, inaspettatamente. “Gli si leggeva in fronte 'Vi scongiuro Master, non c'è una missione in Australia di cui potrei occuparmi, pliiis?'. E gliel'affiderei anche, di tutto cuore. Spero che lo sappia. Ma non posso privarmi di lui ora.”  
“Non divagare Jean Claude. Dimmi quanto c'era di vero nel bel discorso che ci hai propinato.”  
“Ho detto la verità, _ma petite_.” Il Master sbatté le lunghe ciglia sugli occhioni grandi e limpidi.  
“Toh, che miracolo! Va bene, allora sputa il restante novanta percento di verità che invece non ci hai detto.”  
Che adorabile osso duro, la sua _petite_ , quando giocava alla poliziotta!  
“Cosa dovrei aver nascosto, secondo i tuoi pronostici?”  
“In primo luogo, se Belle Morte è o non è in grado di guarire Asher.”  
Buona domanda.  
“Non lo so, _ma petite_ , davvero. Ha avuto una reazione strana, io stesso non sapevo che un vampiro potesse andare in coma a quel modo; Belle è più antica e sapiente di me, è possibile che ci capisca qualcosa. Non posso saperlo.”  
“Molto bene.” Anita si aggirava nervosamente per la stanza. Cosa stava tramando quell'accidenti di un cretino? Cosa sperava di fare? Porca vacca, che ansia. “Senti Jean Claude, basta girarci intorno. Le... le hai fatto delle promesse? Non mentirmi.”  
“Non le ho promesso nulla.” Il vampiro era lievemente a disagio. A onor del vero, aveva accettato di scontare il prezzo del sangue per Asher, se fosse morto: ma aveva solo assentito, non promesso.

Perdonami, _ma petite_. Sto cavillando nel modo più bieco, ma non posso dirti una cosa simile. Non posso dirti che ci perderesti entrambi.

Lei non demordeva. Lo afferrò per il mento, fissandolo dritto negli occhi.  
“Hai intenzione di farlo domani? Vuoi chiederle di cercare un modo per salvarlo?”  
_Merde_. Jean Claude si liberò con uno scatto e girò il viso. Non voleva mentirle...

Calma. Ragiona.

“Sono discorsi prematuri, ma petite. Non abbiamo parlato di questo; non so neppure se Belle sia in grado di fare qualcosa per lui, né tanto meno se sarebbe disposta a provarci, né a che prezzo. Smettila di tormentarmi.”  
“Io ti tormento? Tu cerchi di progettare qualche cazzata enorme se non letale, e io ti starei tormentando?!” La ragazza cominciava a preoccuparsi sul serio, ovviamente. Dannato cretino crocerossino martire masochista dei miei coglioni, non ti ci provare!  
“Non oserai fare una cosa simile! Di patti col diavolo ne basta uno nella vita!”

Rispondi, bastardo, dì qualcosa! Ti prego, ti prego, non puoi pensare di farlo...

Cercò di entrargli nella testa, magari per una volta quei giochetti mentali del cazzo sarebbero serviti... ma trovò i marchi chiusi e sbarrati. Risposta abbastanza eloquente, in ogni caso.  
“ _Ma petite_ , lo sai che non faccio mai niente di stupido se posso evitarlo.”  
“Sì, come no, e io ieri ho parlato con Babbo Natale! Tu... tu non puoi fargli questo, non di nuovo! Impazzirà se si sveglia e non ti trova più! Verrà a cercarti all'inferno solo per farti il culo, e sarà molto molto incazzato!”  
Jean Claude sospirò con aria sognante, sfarfallò le ciglia e si mise a ridere, tuffandosi ad abbracciarla prima che potesse sottrarsi.  
“In effetti questa sarebbe una sua reazione tipica. E mi sembra di capire che avrebbe la tua completa approvazione, _n'est-ce pas_?”  
“Puoi giurarci, razza di idiota.” borbottò lei cedendo suo malgrado alla stretta gentile e insinuante.  
“So badare a me stesso, ma petite. Cercherò di non mettermi nei guai.”  
Si sentì molto in colpa, nel pronunciare queste parole.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ma santo cielo, pensi che impiegherà ancora molto ad agghindarsi?” chiese un'Anita dai nervi a fior di pelle e discretamente disgustata dal frivolo motivo del ritardo della loro ospite.  
In effetti l'aria nella sala di rappresentanza era così tesa che probabilmente anche solo fingere di pizzicare una corda di chitarra avrebbe prodotto un percepibile _pling_. Tuttavia Jean Claude si sentì in dovere di dire qualcosa, non tanto in favore della sua vecchia Master quanto dell'importanza di un'adeguata vestizione. In fondo, un ingresso senza scena è come una vittoria senza invidia, come le lumache senza il sugo: e come ogni donna sa bene, nella vita il sugo è tutto.  
Anita fu ancora più disgustata dal paragone. Idioti franciosi mangiarane.  
Tuttavia neppure Jean Claude era preparato, ad esser sinceri, ad un'entrata così tanto scenica.  
Avvolta in una nuvola di essenza di rose e prontamente inquadrata da un riflettore, Belle Morte avanzò nella sala col passo sicuro di chi ha camminato per tutta la vita - e una vita piuttosto lunga, in verità - su un tappeto di cuori infranti, e offrì formalmente la gola al Master perché vi posasse le labbra nell'antico, allusivo saluto rituale. La seguivano, come annunciato, quattro licantropi giovani e belli, vigorosi e aitanti; ma non fu questo a sconvolgere il nostro povero vampiretto. Un secondo riflettore puntava infatti una luce meno intensa, soffusa anzi di calde sfumature rosse, sulla più strabiliante figura che potesse mai varcare le soglie del Principato di Saint Louis.  
Trattavasi di un giovane alto, dalle fattezze eleganti, che incedeva con andatura sinuosa scostando dal viso in un gesto nobilmente noncurante una ciocca di capelli d'oro puro; gli occhi enormi, verdi come limpidi smeraldi, affondarono intensi per un secondo in quelli di Jean Claude prima di nascondersi dietro l'ampio ventaglio delle ciglia, mentre le labbra si incurvavano in un sorriso arrogante che definire assassino è dir poco.  
Il Master evitò di stropicciarsi gli occhi per fissarlo sbalordito e a bocca aperta, ma solo perché sarebbe stata maleducazione.

Puttana, puttana, stramaledettissima puttana!! E questa sarebbe la _pomme de sang_?! Che razza di viscido scherzo da prete! _Mon Dieu_ , sono tutto un tremito... Calma, è una coincidenza, una fottutissima coincidenza, che Belle è stata fin troppo felice di sfruttare per farmi impazzire! Se fosse... quello che sembra... Asher non l'avrebbe mai lasciato a Belle! Non... non me l'avrebbe nascosto...

Già: per chi non l'avesse capito, gli attoniti spettatori si trovavano a fissare imbambolati un graziosissimo _chardonneret_ in versione post-adolescenziale; un po' più basso e minuto, e con gli occhi verdi, ma ugualmente da mangiarselo vivo.  
“Questo è Jean Loup.” annunciò Belle, decisamente soddisfatta dalle reazioni. “E' la mia _pomme_ da alcuni anni, ormai, e non mi separo mai da lui. _Viens ici, mon enfant, présente toi_.”  
“ _Pardon_? L'hai chiamato Jean Loup?”  
“ _Oui_. Curioso, vero? E' un lupo, in effetti, per quanto ovviamente i suoi genitori non potessero saperlo quando hanno scelto il suo nome.”  
Il giovane era intanto avanzato di alcuni passi, inchinandosi con grazia davanti al Master e prendendogli la mano per posarvi un istante le labbra.  
Sì, solo un istante ma ben gustato, credete a me.  
“ _Enchanté, Monsieur. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, et je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, en fin_.”  
“ _Enchanté, petit loup_.”  
Ora che lo vedeva più da vicino riuscì a recuperare un po' di fiato. La somiglianza, così maledettamente impressionante dapprincipio, era in realtà più evidente nell'atteggiamento che nei lineamenti. Certo che quei capelli... quell'incredibile cascata d'oro che accarezzava la schiena in soffici onde...

Basta! Molto divertente la tua burla, Belle, ma se speri di vedermi cadere in deliquio sul pavimento resterai delusa, intesi? _Mille diables_ , questa soddisfazione non l'avrai! _Show must go on, and will go on._

Sfoderando il famoso sorriso da Gioconda e tutto il suo _self control_ molto _british_ , terminò le presentazioni di rito senza lanciare più di quattro o cinque occhiate al biondo fanciullo.  
“ _Très bien_. Dubito che ricorderò seriamente tutti i nomi, ma non ha importanza.” concluse la sua ospite, già annoiata dal cerimoniale. “Se abbiamo finito con la parte inutile della serata, vorrei vedere Asher.”

 

**********

 

Davanti alla porta di noce scuro, Jean Claude ebbe una lieve esitazione; poi girò la maniglia e fece strada all'interno della stanza, seguito da Belle e da Anita. Tutti gli indesiderati accompagnatori previsti dal protocollo si fermarono discretamente in corridoio o accanto alla porta.  
Nathaniel, intento giusto in quell'istante ad infilzarsi un _butterfly_ nella vena del braccio per prelevare un po' di sangue, sobbalzò e mancò il punto, facendosi molto male e divertendosi altrettanto. Imbarazzato, sciolse il laccio emostatico e si alzò per lasciare spazio ai nuovi arrivati, pur continuando a sorvegliare gelosamente il 'suo' malato.  
“ _Oh, s'il vous plait, puis-je entrer moi aussi_?” chiese una voce dalla soglia.  
Jean Loup aveva abbandonato il sorriso assassino, anzi si mordeva nervosamente un labbro, e appariva decisamente giovane. Chissà quanti anni aveva, in realtà. Fissava con aria smarrita il volto esanime di Asher, come se in fondo non si fosse davvero aspettato di vederlo a letto privo di sensi.  
Belle Morte sospirò scontenta, lanciandogli un'occhiata di disapprovazione, ma si degnò di chiedere con buona grazia a Jean Claude di lasciarlo entrare.  
“Che ti devo dire, da quando l'ho preso con me si sono trovati insospettabilmente a loro agio insieme. Bleh, che gusto dell'orrido. Valli a capire i ragazzini. _Entre_ , Jean Loup, _mais fais silence_.”  
La vampira tornò a concentrarsi sulla figura stesa nell'ampio letto a baldacchino, sotto al lenzuolo di seta candida. Il viso appariva rilassato, ma dannatamente esangue; non si percepiva né un respiro né un battito del cuore.  
“Tu sei la sua _pomme_ , vero ragazzo? Come ti chiami?”  
“Nathaniel, signora.”  
“Dimmi Nathaniel, sei riuscito a nutrirlo stasera?”  
Il giovane leopardo sentì salire le lacrime e con uno sforzo le inghiottì. Sarà stata la stanchezza, ma ultimamente sembrava le avesse sempre in tasca.  
“Non più di ieri, signora. Appena un piccolo sorso. Stavo per riprovare.”  
Con un gesto improvviso che lasciò di sale Jean Claude, Belle sfiorò il viso del ragazzo con una carezza gentile e incoraggiante. Il Master si tirò un pizzicotto da solo per accertarsi di essere sveglio.

 _Grand Dieu_. E non sta neanche cercando di sedurlo!

“Non ha altre ferite, vero?” Al cenno negativo di risposta, Belle abbassò il lenzuolo fino alla cintola del vampiro sdraiato, cominciando a svolgere la benda che gli copriva il torace. Aveva la concentrazione di un pranoterapeuta quando gli posò le bianche mani sul petto e sulla fronte, ad occhi chiusi, cercando un contatto metafisico con quel suo stupidissimo figliolo. La fronte corrugata, lo sollevò per esaminare la schiena, tastò coi polpastrelli la ferita ancora aperta, infine provocò conati di vomito in tutti i presenti infilandovi l'indice e saggiandola dall'interno.  
“Il cuore è graffiato ma non trapassato.” sentenziò infine, sempre più accigliata. “ _Merde_. E' strano. La formula l'hai detta giusta, vero? Il sangue si illuminava?”  
Jean Claude levò gli occhi al cielo. D'accordo, sarà anche stata sua nonna, ma accidenti non era più un bambino! “Sì, Belle, ho eseguito il rituale correttamente.”  
“ _Bof_ , non si sa mai, sempre meglio chiedere. Non ti nascondo che sono preoccupata, Jean Claude. Avevo pensato che la ferita fosse ancora più grave, oppure che tu fossi meno forte. _Malédiction_.”  
Riprese a sfiorare con le dita il corpo inerte, riflettendo.  
“Insomma, al momento la tua energia dovrebbe essere la più simile alla sua. Oltre ad essere della mia linea di sangue lui è il tuo _témoin_ , e ora avrete anche condiviso i vostri poteri altre volte... Non capisco perché diavolo non l'assorbe...”  
Un'occhiata al viso del Master la riscosse improvvisamente dalle sue meditazioni: il vampiro era bianco come un cencio lavato e la guardava con l'espressione serena di chi ha un coltello piantato fra le costole.  
“Jean Claude.” Belle cercò di controllare il tono di voce, ma si udiva distintamente un cupo ringhio di gola in sottofondo. “Non mi piace per niente la tua faccia. Sputa, immediatamente. Lui è il tuo _témoin_ , vero?”  
“S-ssì. Ecco... non proprio. Cioè, formalmente sì, ma...”  
Brutta cosa l'istinto: il braccio gli si stava alzando da sé per parare l'atteso ceffone. Che non arrivò, tuttavia.  
“Non esasperarmi oltre, piccolo Jean. Come l'hai legato a te? E' questo che conta!”  
“Con un... un giuramento di sangue.”  
“Eh?!” Belle lo guardò con due occhi così. “Ma non ti ho insegnato nulla? Il legame che hai con lui non è più forte che con qualunque altro dei tuoi vampiri, idiota! Ecco cosa!”  
“No... no, non è vero! Riusciamo sempre a comunicare mentalmente, a sentire la presenza dell'altro anche a distanza... è l'unico con cui abbia un contatto mentale così intenso, Belle, e poi... e poi quando mai sono state necessarie delle formalità fra noi?”  
Belle crollò la fronte sul palmo della mano gemendo qualcosa come “Ho bisogno di una canna”; al che Jean Loup, rammentando di colpo i propri doveri di paggio, cavò di tasca una scatolina con l'occorrente per la sua Signora.  
“ _Merci bien, petit chou, plus tard. On ne peut pas fumer dans la chambre d'un malade_.”  
Tornò a rivolgersi al motivo della sua incazzatura.  
“Jean Claude, recupera un minimo di istinto di conservazione e taci. Ma ti pare che basti il volersi bene e la telepatia, _sangdieu_?! Cristo santo, va bene essere creature soprannaturali, ma mica hai la bacchetta magica! I nostri poteri funzionano secondo regole che vanno rispettate se non vuoi ritrovarti un rospo bollito al posto di un valente principe, e non ci vuole una laurea per capirlo!”  
“Sì, ecco... lo so, ma senti... lo sai che abbiamo avuto i nostri problemi, in fondo tre secoli e passa sono pur sempre tantini per una pausa di riflessione, e in più stavo anche cercando di fidanzarmi proprio in quel periodo, e i poteri della nostra linea di sangue in certe situazioni risultano un po' equivoci... e poi è sempre stato un tale casino, ho avuto tante cose di cui preoccuparmi, c'è stato il terremoto, l'esondazione del Mississippi, le cavallette mannare... Non è stata colpa mia!”  
“Certo che è stata colpa tua! Ma accidenti, nemmeno adesso che scopate ti è rimbalzato nella tua bella testolina riccioluta di condividere i vostri poteri almeno qualche volta?”  
“Non potremmo sviscerare le mie private esperienze d'alcova in un luogo meno pubblico, magari?” gemette Jean Claude occhieggiando nervosamente i suoi gentili sudditi, che aguzzavano le orecchie in fremente attesa di qualche pettegolezzo ben succoso.  
“Vita privata un corno, stiamo parlando di legami metafisici pezzo di cretino! _Juste Dieu_ , cos'ho mai fatto di male per allevare una simile mela bacata? Ti meriteresti di appartenere alla stirpe di Morte d'Amour, almeno la signorina qui presente non si sentirebbe cornificata quando usi il tuo potere, ammesso e non concesso che fosse ancora disponibile a dartela. Devo farti un disegno? Quello che intendo per scambio di poteri è: tu e lui, in camera vostra, o in camporella, o su un letto di chiodi da fachiro, ovunque cazzo vi salti in mente, da soli o in compagnia, purché ci siano i suoi bei dentini ben conficcati nelle tue bianche carni e il tuo _ardeur_ seduto a tavola con un tovagliolo attorno al collo! L'avete fatto sì o no?”  
“Be', ecco... una volta ha morso Anita mentre io la scopavo, conta lo stesso?”  
“Jean Loup, _passe moi ce pétard, de toute façon le malade mourra quand même_.”  
Mentre il Master si scioglieva in lacrime ai piedi del letto, Belle cercò di affogare nel tetraidrocannabinolo gli impulsi omicidi.  
Passarono così alcuni commoventi minuti; adocchiato un posacenere sulla scrivania, la vampira sedette continuando a guardare accigliata e pensosa il corpo inerme e immobile di Asher, mentre Anita si divideva equamente tra il tentativo di consolare Jean Claude e le occhiate infuocate all'indirizzo di Belle.  
Infine questa si alzò sospirando.  
“Dobbiamo ragionarci un po' su. Nathaniel, sii così gentile da rifargli la medicazione. Ho bisogno di parlare da sola col vostro Master.”  
I cupi occhi blu straziati dal dolore e dal rimorso si sollevarono con una minuscola scintilla di speranza; cosa che non sfuggì alla sua serva umana. Nel giro di un secondo e due decimi, si ritrovò sotto il mento la canna di una pistola.  
“Attento a quel che fai, baby.”  
Sentendosi nuovamente molto molto in colpa e molto molto un viscido mostro manipolatore e senz'anima, Jean Claude le si rivolse col più affascinante dei sorrisi, circondandola teneramente con le braccia e chinandosi a baciarla appassionato.  
“ _Bien sûr, ma petite_ , starò attento.”


	6. Chapter 6

Nella stanza degli ospiti in cui alloggiava Belle, Jean Claude chiuse accuratamente la porta e vi si appoggiò chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Belle, ti prego, dimmelo. Puoi fare qualcosa?”  
L'interpellata prese tempo accomodandosi in poltrona prima di girarsi a guardarlo. Stava mordicchiandosi nervosamente l'interno di una guancia.  
“ _Peste_! Non lo so.” rispose infine. “Potrei provare, ma non ho nessuna certezza di riuscire. Come ti dicevo, i precedenti su cui basarsi sono ben pochi; trovare un potere a cui un vampiro ferito possa reagire non sarà esattamente lo stesso che individuare un donatore di midollo osseo, ma è altrettanto difficile. E gli effetti sono meno prevedibili. Certo, è più vicino a me che a te nella linea di sangue, ma qui non si tratta dei soliti giochetti di succhiargli via la vita e ridargliela! _Merde_ , sta da cinque giorni a cuore fermo con un buco in pieno petto e senza nutrimento. Come posso sapere se funzionerà?”  
Jean Claude si era fermato a 'Potrei provare'.  
Mentre avanzava verso la sua antica Master i suoi occhi brillavano di una determinazione esaltata, in cui una ferrea volontà si mescolava a tutte le sfumature dell'amore e del rimpianto, nel sublime appagamento dell'abnegazione e del sacrificio per l'amato. Qualcuno ha mai negato che fosse matto da legare?  
Dolcemente si lasciò scivolare ai suoi piedi, posando la candida fronte sulla punta delle sue scarpine mordoré, e sorrise al pavimento.  
“Non c'è bisogno che ti offra nulla, vero Belle? Farò tutto ciò che mi chiederai.”  
La vampira, evidentemente aspettandosi una qualche mossa teatrale di questo genere, non fece una piega e lo sollevò per i capelli, amministrandogli un sonoro schiaffo. Poi ci ripensò e ne aggiunse un secondo.  
“Questo è per prima, me ne stavo dimenticando. Spero che tu abbia apprezzato la mia capacità di controllarmi in pubblico.”  
Massaggiandosi una guancia, Jean Claude la guardò da sotto in su per sapere se dovesse piangere, e lei desiderò un'altra canna.  
“No, stellina, non è te che voglio: la minestra riscaldata non è granché. Che gusto c'è a fargli due volte lo stesso scherzo bastardo? Penserò a qualcosa di più originale.”  
Sentirsi chiamare minestra riscaldata lo punse sul vivo: con uno scatto si liberò e volse sdegnosamente il viso, alzando il nasino ed incrociando le braccia.  
“Oh, capisco. Mi trovi invecchiato, è così? Be', senti chi parla!”  
L'abbiamo già detto che è matto, vero?  
“E comunque, parlando di scherzi bastardi, si può sapere chi è il giovinetto che ti porti appresso? Volevi sbattermi in faccia che io ho la brutta copia e tu la bella?”  
“Certo, che altro? Ho preso Jean Loup con me dal primo momento che l'ho visto, precisamente per far capire ad Asher la mia idea in proposito. Ma in effetti si è rivelato un autentico gioiello, anche a prescindere da questo. Riesce a fondere mirabilmente la passionalità di Asher con la tua troiaggine innata, ed è molto ma molto più rilassante di voi due piantagrane: la sua presenza mi è di grande beneficio quando ho i miei attacchi di emicrania. Ho avuto persino il sospetto che qualche vostro discendente collaterale avesse messo su famiglia, la coincidenza ha dell'incredibile. Non trovi?”  
La vampira sorrideva maliziosa. Evidentemente non era intenzionata a sciogliere gli attanaglianti dubbi di Jean Claude circa l'esatta paternità del suddetto autentico gioiello, e disgraziatamente farle domande in tal senso sarebbe stato il modo più sicuro per non saperlo mai.  
“Tornando a noi.” riprese. “Ho deciso. Farò il mio tentativo, e lo farò gratis. Ma hai comunque contratto un grave debito nei miei confronti, Jean Claude.” Ora sembrava crescere di momento in momento, una regina bellissima e terribile come l'alba, infida come il mare, più forte delle fondamenta della terra, che tutti avrebbero amato disperandosi. Mancava giusto una risata satanica in sottofondo. “Ho idea che dovrò insegnarti da capo come desidero che venga trattato uno dei miei figli.”  
“Ma... Ehi! Tu non hai proprio nulla da dire su questo! Sono secoli che lo odi e lo tormenti in ogni modo!”  
“Io sono io. E ti ho già detto che sono affari nostri!” ribatté lei con sussiego e una sottile nota di minaccia. “Enumeriamo piuttosto i tuoi crimini. Primo, me l'hai portato via. Secondo, l'hai quasi fatto ammazzare. Terzo, hai agito con una tale imperdonabile leggerezza che ti ritrovi a non potergli salvare la vita, cosa che altrimenti saresti riuscito a compiere senza alcun problema. Quarto, ha dovuto venire qui Musette con un mitra in mano per convincerti a portartelo a letto. Quinto, non gliel'hai dato comunque! E non sognarti che io possa accettare la minima attenuante per i reati di mancata fornicazione. Sesto, lo spreferisci. Settimo...”  
“Ehi, no, aspetta... aspetta un attimo! Chi dice che lo spreferisco? _Sacrebleu_ , gli sono morto dietro per secoli mentre lui continuava a prendermi a pesci in faccia! Duecento anni senza nemmeno una parola, senza un rigo, fosse anche solo una misera cartolina del tipo 'Dalle Dolomiti un affettuoso ricordo dei tuoi pompini sul _Pont Neuf_ '! Mi è ricomparso davanti da un giorno all'altro col preciso intento di ucciderci tutti, salvo poi cambiare idea di botto, e a quel punto sono io che l'ho accolto e sostenuto contro il parere del mio intero Kiss. E poi tutti i guai con Anita che era appena passata dalla fase ' Ti sparo se mi tocchi, laido mostro' alla fase ' Ti sparo se tocchi qualcun altro e soprattutto il tuo ex, finocchio bastardo'. Nonostante tutto io gli ho dato la mia casa, la mia fiducia, una posizione importante, adesso dividiamo addirittura la mia ragazza! Non puoi dire che lo spreferisco! Ecco.”  
Belle lo guardò con aria di compatimento. “Non è che hai inventato la polvere, tu, vero? Quando mai quel povero ragazzo ti ha dato motivo di pensare che sia un ambizioso ragionatore come te? Lui ha solo due modalità: l'innamoramento fiabesco e l'incazzatura feroce; e le cose che lo fanno passare dall'una all'altra sono in genere imperscrutabili ai comuni mortali e immortali. Se va bene segue il cuore, se va male altri istinti più censurabili o meno salubri per il suo prossimo, in ogni caso non il cervello. Una posizione importante potrà anche essere gratificante per il suo ego, ma tra una promozione al lavoro e uno sguardo adorante a letto chiedigli un po' cosa preferisce! Come stavo dicendo, settimo: continui a renderlo infelice ostinandoti a trattarlo come una persona razionale. Quando ho sfiorato la sua mente ho sentito solo un oceano di privazione, ed escludo di essere io a mancargli così tanto.”  
Jean Claude si sentì uno stringione al cuore a quelle parole amare. Eccone un'altra poco razionale, _hein_? Sta' a vedere che quei due pazzi con la bava alla bocca si stavano prendendo a zuccate da trecento e rotti anni solo per vedere quale fosse la testa più dura. Tuttavia aveva sgradevolmente ragione su molte cose.  
Infine considerò tristemente che con Belle Morte non l'avrebbe mai spuntata, e si rassegnò all'inevitabile. Non sembrava intenzionata né ad ucciderlo né ad imprigionarlo a tempo indeterminato; qualsiasi altra cosa, ebbene, l'avrebbe sopportata con pazienza e in silenzio. Se c'era qualche possibilità che riuscisse ad aiutare Asher era inutile giocarsela contrariandola.  
“Hai ragione, Belle, come sempre. Dimmi cosa devo fare. Voglio solo la tua parola che non cercherai di nuocergli in nessun modo, anche quando non potrò vegliare su di lui.” mormorò.

Pro memoria: stare attenti a cosa si desidera. 'Decidete voi e datemi il mio copione' è una frase molto, molto pericolosa.

“Oh, quante storie. Occhei, occhei, non gli faccio niente al tuo tesssoro. Promesso. E comunque se devo litigarci lo farò quando sarà in piedi, altrimenti che sugo c'è?” sbuffò lei. “Quanto a noi, innanzitutto avremo bisogno di un luogo tranquillo per discutere con calma delle nostre divergenze, senza noiose interruzioni.” propose sorridendo serafica. “Conosci un posto che faccia al caso nostro?”  
Dopo un istante di riflessione Jean Claude annuì.  
“E' in disuso da qualche tempo, spero che tu non sia allergica agli acari della polvere.” avvertì gentilmente.  
“Andrà benissimo. Puoi recarti lì immediatamente con due dei miei lupi, e io vi raggiungerò domani: devo vedere come reagisce Asher questa notte. Se il mio tentativo andrà a buon fine ti tratterrò solo finché non sarò certa che tu abbia compreso il mio punto di vista. In caso contrario, tornerai a designare il tuo successore e poi mi seguirai a Parigi.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Cosa cazzo vorresti fare, tu?!”  
Jean Claude sospirò.  
“ _Ma petite_...”  
“ _Ma petite_ un corno! Piuttosto ti ammanetto alla gamba del tavolo. Scordatelo, ci sarà un altro modo di risolvere le cose!”  
“Cerca di ragionare, _ma petite_. Ho fatto tutto ciò che ho potuto per aiutare Asher, ma non è stato sufficiente. Non ho il potere di salvarlo.” Su questa ammissione dovette reprimere un tremito: tasto dolente.

Il potere, devi avere abbastanza potere... altrimenti tutto ciò che possiedi, tutto ciò che ami, ti verrà strappato via in un modo o nell'altro, senza che tu possa impedirlo...

Il Master zittì con un severo 'Ssst!' le scimmie urlatrici nel proprio cervello e tornò a rivolgersi alla sua _bien aimée_.  
“Belle ha qualche possibilità in più, e ha promesso di fare un tentativo: non è più la sua Master, però è la _Sourdre de Sang_ , e gli è più vicina di me in linea di sangue. Se chiede la mia collaborazione per una faccenda che le sta molto a cuore, non sono in condizione di rifiutare. Ho la sua parola che si limiterà ad agire per il suo bene e che domani mi raggiungerà.”  
Diversi macigni targati 'Senso di Colpa' si accumulavano sulle sue spalle ad ogni minuto. Gran cosa saper giocare così con le parole, _hein_? Nessuna bugia, neppure la più piccola, eppure cercava deliberatamente di ingannarla. Cosa per altro non facile, vista la situazione.  
“Piantala di prendermi per il culo, stronzo!” - come volevasi dimostrare - “Se questa famosa faccenda cui dovresti dedicarti non includesse aspetti pericolosi, dolorosi e/o umilianti mi diresti chiaramente di che si tratta! Cos'è, le manca la carne da cannone, a quella troia, o si è inventata qualche giochetto solo per il gusto di suonartele? Ci stai girando attorno da un quarto d'ora! Credi forse di fare un piacere ad Asher consegnandoti così a Belle Morte, dopo... dopo che si è sacrificato in quel modo per te?”  
Altro macigno. Molto più grosso degli altri, questo. Il vampiro chinò il capo fra le mani.  
“ _Ma petite_ , ti prego!” gridò estenuato. “Ho bisogno del tuo sostegno. Ormai mi sono impegnato, e questo è tutto. Non sparirò, te lo giuro. Entro breve spero di poter ritornare.” Un'altra mezza verità. Da collezionarle. “Lo so, sei offesa e preoccupata perché ti sto nascondendo delle cose, ma credimi, non lo faccio per ingannarti o plagiarti. Ci sono due cose che proprio non riesco a dirti, una perché ti angosceresti inutilmente, l'altra perché spero con tutto me stesso che non si verifichi mai. Per favore, non chiedermi altro. Non ne posso più.”  
“Non avrei mai dovuto lasciarvi parlare da soli.” Anita era quasi sull'orlo delle lacrime. Quasi. Maledetto fottuto cretino, come aveva potuto impegnare la propria parola senza neppure consultarla? Appena poco dopo aver assicurato che sarebbe stato attento, che sapeva badare a se stesso? Maledetto...  
“Se non posso impedirti di andare ti rapirò. Ti farò pedinare per sapere dove vai, ti porterò via a forza! E se mi fai piangere giuro sulla tua testa che ti faccio fuori qui ed ora!” Meno male, le stava salendo un po' di incazzatura. Molto meglio delle lacrime.  
Quando lui cercò di abbracciarla si divincolò per liberarsi, fino a quando un imprevedibile e improvviso sprazzo di comprensione le fece capire quanto fosse lui stesso a necessitare di un conforto, e con un profondo sospiro ricambiò l'abbraccio.  
“Amore mio, amore mio... Non riuscirai a rapirmi. E nemmeno a pedinarmi. Vedi, data la nostra reciproca posizione... tecnicamente sono il tuo Master, non è contemplato che tu possa imprigionarmi contro la mia volontà. Equivarrebbe a fuggire per sottrarmi all'impegno che ho preso. E non distruggerò così il mio onore, _ma petite_. Questo no.”  
Anita considerò seriamente la possibilità di spiegargli esplicitamente e in termini coloriti quanto gliene fregasse a lei del suo onore di vampiro, o del fatto che tenesse fede ai propri impegni a rischio della vita, o di tutte quelle idiozie da vegliardi europei che servono solo a farselo mettere in culo; poi tuttavia rinunciò. A meno di non dargli una botta in testa e chiuderlo in un armadio, non vedeva come spuntarla: per una volta, nonostante il faccino smarrito, il piccolo stronzo non aveva l'aspetto di chi si lascerà convincere.  
Considerò seriamente la possibilità di dargli una botta in testa e chiuderlo in un armadio.  
“Sei un bastardo! Un fottuto idiota autolesionista del cazzo, ecco cosa sei! Mi metti davanti al fatto compiuto, mi impedisci di fare qualsiasi cosa per neutralizzare le tue manie suicide, e ancora pretendi di chiamarmi amore tuo?! Un accidenti! E io dovrei restare qui a spiegare ad Asher che ti ho lasciato fare una pazzia simile? Grazie tante, se anche tu dovessi tornare davvero mi troveresti morta strangolata e ti starebbe solo bene! Altro che amore tuo!”  
“Mannò che non ti ucciderebbe... farebbe solo finta. Figuriamoci, non ha mai ucciso neanche me, e ti assicuro che l'ho fatto incazzare parecchio e parecchie volte. E poi conto sulla tua capacità di sopravvivenza, _ma petite_. In genere chiunque provi seriamente ad ammazzarti si ritrova un uzi puntato in qualche parte del corpo piuttosto scomoda, no? Ora per favore, ti supplico, solo per una volta, abbracciami e basta. Forte. Ho bisogno di te.”

 

**********

 

“ _Puis-je vous aider_?”  
“Eh?”  
Nathaniel sollevò gli occhi dal tavolino su cui stava preparando le compresse di garza pulite. Il ragazzo francese si era fermato in camera mentre gli altri uscivano, e ora stava evidentemente cercando di dirgli qualcosa.

Gasp. Come se già guardarlo in viso non fosse abbastanza difficile.

“Ecco... Mi dispiace, non capisco il francese. Tu non parli inglese, immagino?”  
Il ragazzo lo guardò perplesso inclinando il capo di lato.  
“Oh. _Je ne parle pas anglais, malheureuesement. Bon, cela n'a pas trop d'importance, enfin_.”  
Avvicinandosi al letto, raccolse la benda di lino caduta a terra e cominciò ad arrotolarla.  
“ _Vous êtes la pomme de sang de_ Asher, _n'est-ce pas_?”  
Occhei, si disse lo sventurato giovine americano, sbirciando di sottecchi il loquace e affascinante straniero. Fino a questo dovrei arrivarci.  
“Sì, sì, sono la sua _pomme_. Mi chiamo Nathaniel.”

Oddio, quel sorriso, quel sorriso... Potrebbe uccidere...

“ _Enchanté, Nathaniél. Je suis_ Jean Loup.”  
“Aspetta, aspetta, mi sono perso qualcosa.”  
Il ragazzo cercava di estrapolare un qualche significato. Jean va bene, è un nome, come Jean Claude, ma _loup_ non voleva dire lupo? Il biondo ospite si mise a ridere indicando alternativamente con un cenno della mano se stesso e l'altro.  
“Jean Loup. _C'est mon prénom. Vous êtes Nathaniél, moi_ Jean Loup.”  
Mah, sembrava proprio che si chiamasse così. Strano nome. Doveva essere anche un lupo, comunque.  
Aiutato da Jean Loup, sistemò le medicazioni nuove sul petto e sulla schiena del vampiro, fermandole con un paio di giri di benda. Tanto non c'era rischio che si muovesse nel sonno e le mandasse fuori posto, rifletté con un groppo in gola.  
Sobbalzò, stupito, quando il giovane straniero gli sfiorò una mano. Guardava fisso in volto il loro paziente, con un'aria piuttosto smarrita, in effetti. Ma da dove diavolo saltava fuori quel ragazzo?  
Aiutandosi a gesti cercò di indagare.  
“Non vorrei essere troppo indiscreto... E' tanto che lo conosci? Che conosci Asher, intendo.”  
“Asher _était un cher ami pour moi, quand il habitait à Paris. Oui, un cher ami_.” mormorò il ragazzo accarezzando con gli occhi quel viso immobile. Poi scosse il capo, tornando a voltarsi verso il leopardo. “ _Je vis chez Belle Morte. Je suis sa pomme de sang_.”

Allora, ho capito _cher ami_ perché lo dice anche Jean Claude, e Belle Morte e _pomme de sang_. Fico.  
E adesso perché mi sta osservando con quell'espressione indagatrice? Oddio. Vuole annusarmi?

In effetti il fanciullo si stava per l'appunto chinando sul suo collo, lievemente sorpreso.  
“Oh, _mais vous êtes un chat! J'adore les petits chats. Ils sont si tendres et doux_!”  
Il suo entusiasmo si scontrò, ahimè, con lo sguardo di pura incomprensione dell'altro. Lo fissò pensieroso per un istante, poi tentò con un “Miau” e un accenno di fusa. Funzionò.  
“Ah, sì, giusto! _Petit chat_. Anche Jean Claude me lo dice, a volte. Sono un leopardo.”  
“ _Oui, oui, un léopard. Mais chat c'est plus joli_.” concluse quello, soddisfatto.  
Rimase ad osservarlo con interesse mentre Nathaniel si stringeva nuovamente il laccio sopra il gomito e cercava una vena adatta. Per una volta, il suo passato da tossico serviva a qualcosa di buono.  
“ _Laissez-moi faire_.” esclamò il lupo togliendogli il butterfly di mano e riempiendo con abilità quasi professionale alcune provette. Il _petit chat_ lo guardò stupito.

Ecco, se solo avesse la mano un po' meno leggera, sarebbe perfetto...

Tale innocente desiderio dovette trasparire evidentemente dal suo viso, poiché il francesino sollevò un sopracciglio ed un angolo delle labbra in una smorfietta maliziosa mentre sfilava l'ago bruscamente e con singolare imperizia.

Oh mio Dio...

Nathaniel si riscosse con un piccolo brivido dal piacevole sbalordimento. Quel ragazzo era semplicemente... semplicemente... meraviglioso.  
La mezz'ora successiva trascorse in un concentrato silenzio, mentre i due cercavano di far colare, goccia a goccia, un po' di sangue fra le labbra fredde del vampiro.  
Un'attività frustrante fino all'angoscia.  
“Grazie di essere rimasto ad aiutarmi, Jean Loup. Sei stato tanto gentile.” disse infine il leopardo posando fiala e cucchiaino. “Riproverò ancora fra un'oretta, non c'è altro da fare.”  
Si sentiva così stanco e sfiduciato da aver voglia di piangere. Di nuovo. Accidenti!  
“Nathaniél?”  
Si voltò di scatto e incontrò due iridi verdissime dall'aria preoccupata e stranamente comprensiva.  
“ _Vous êtes si attentionné avec lui... Vous l'aimez bien, n'est-ce pas? Ne pleurez pas, petit chat. Vos yeux sont trop beaux pour pleurer_.”  
“Ehm... Stavolta mi sa che non ho capito proprio nulla. Mi spiace.” rispose incerto.  
L'altro sorrise divertito e si avvicinò.  
“ _J'ai dit que vos yeux_ ” sussurrò baciandogli lievemente una palpebra e leccando via una lacrima che cominciava a scivolare sulla guancia “ _sont trop beaux pour pleurer_.” Altra palpebra.  
“ _Avez-vous compris mieux maintenant_?”  
Lo abbracciò gentilmente carezzandogli i capelli, poi lo prese per mano e lo condusse alla poltrona posta accanto al letto. Continuando a sorridergli sedette attirandoselo in grembo e avvolgendolo con un gesto rassicurante cui Nathaniel si abbandonò, posando la testa sulla spalla di quel nuovo strano amico e sentendosi infine un po' racconsolato.


	8. Chapter 8

“Devo andare al lavoro, adesso.” sospirò Anita. “Mi spiace lasciarti qui da solo. Hai l'aria veramente esausta, non è roba da poco fare l'infermiere tutta la notte, ogni notte. Fra qualche ora comunque dovrebbe arrivare anche Jason, ha detto che verrà qui appena finito il turno.”  
Be', non che lei abbia una cera molto migliore, pensò fra sé Nathaniel. I vari defunti, parenti e serpenti avrebbero fatto meglio a rigare dritto quella sera: la risvegliante aveva l'espressione affabile di chi aspetta solo un minimo pretesto per andarci giù pesante col machete.  
Un modo come un altro per sfogare la preoccupazione.  
“Tranquilla, sto bene.”  
E non che mancassero, i motivi di preoccupazione. A nessuno piace restare in un principato il cui Master da un momento all'altro parte in missione per chissà dove mentre il secondo di grado è in coma; se poi i due suddetti sono anche i tuoi fidanzati è comprensibile vederla grigia. Ma quella, purtroppo, non era una situazione prevista dalla normativa sui congedi dal lavoro per motivi familiari.  
“A più tardi, Nat. E...”  
“Sì?”  
“Tengo il cellulare acceso.”  
Le sorrise con tenerezza. “Ma certo, Anita. A più tardi.”  
Dopo aver indugiato ancora qualche istante con la mano sulla maniglia della porta, la ragazza uscì.  
Nathaniel sedette accanto al capezzale, pensieroso. La sera prima, poco dopo la partenza di Jean Claude, Belle Morte aveva messo in pratica un qualche nuovo abracadabra vampirico, e se ne era dichiarata piuttosto soddisfatta: ora restava solo da aspettare e sperare in bene. Nell'andarsene, poche ore prima, era sembrata discretamente ottimista. A parer suo Asher avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi entro un giorno o due, e in effetti sembrava che il suo organismo si fosse rimesso nell'ordine di idee di guarirsi; almeno non gli si poteva più guardare dall'altra parte attraverso il buco della freccia.  
Jean Loup era rimasto al Circo dei Dannati, cosa che lasciava il giovane leopardo un po' contento, un po' perplesso e un po' preoccupato. Ufficialmente il suo ruolo era di verificare i progressi del paziente e avvisare la sua Master nel caso di una ricaduta, ma Nathaniel si augurava che Anita non intendesse considerarlo un ostaggio nel caso fossero sorti dei guai con Belle Morte: di certo non si sarebbe fatta scrupoli di alcun genere. Per intanto era praticamente confinato nella stanza degli ospiti, visto che, se Asher si fosse svegliato, non sarebbe stato precisamente opportuno fargli sapere per prima cosa che Belle era da quelle parti.  
Dura la vita delle _pomme de sang_.  
Tenacemente, con pazienza infinita, il giovane licantropo tornò al suo compito.

 

**********

 

 _Mordieu_ , che batosta. Ho male dappertutto... Dove diavolo mi trovo?  
Il pensiero fluttuò lento e sinuoso galleggiando nella mente del vampiro. Gli sembrava di avere le palpebre di piombo, inesorabilmente inamovibili.  
Queste fitte... ad ogni respiro. Sono ferito? Direi proprio di sì, mi si sa che un paio di costole sono andate. _Merde_. Fortuna che sono sul morbido. Devono avermi portato nella tenda del cerusico mentre ero svenuto. _Sacrebleu_ , bastardi cani inglesi figli di buona donna dal primo all'ultimo, che possano morire impalati! _Peste_!

No, no, non è impazzito. E' semplicemente un aristocratico francese di cinquecento anni che si sveglia dal coma legittimamente confuso e in condizioni fisiche non esattamente eccellenti, e conclude, con una certa logica, di essere stato ferito in battaglia.  
_Naturellement_ , dal suo punto di vista è tutta colpa degli inglesi.  
Qualcosa si posò delicatamente sul suo labbro inferiore, un oggetto metallico che gli stridette fra i denti; sentì sulla lingua un liquido tiepido. Che razza di intruglio medicamentoso gli stavano propinando? Chissà. Qualunque cosa fosse, lo inghiottì avidamente.

 _Mon Dieu_ , stavo per morire di sete. Non credo di aver mai gustato nulla di più buono in vita mia.

Aprì la bocca per averne ancora, cercò di sollevare una mano; ma già solo questi minimi sforzi lo risprofondarono nel torpore.

 

**********

 

Si è mosso.  
Il pensiero lo colpì come un fulmine in testa.  
Si è mosso, ne sono certo.  
Rapidamente Nathaniel versò in un bicchiere il contenuto delle provette che aveva appena riempito e gliel'accostò alle labbra. Un sorso alla volta, tossendo a tratti, il vampiro riuscì a vuotarlo.  
Promettendo mentalmente un fastello di ceri a tutti i santi del calendario cattolico, gaelico ed ortodosso, nonché a tutte le divinità di cui ricordasse il nome, il ragazzo si accomodò sul letto accanto ad Asher e lo prese fra le braccia, il petto sul suo petto, la gola tenera e bianca a solleticargli la bocca.  
Una lacrima di sollievo rotolò sul cuscino quando sentì due dentini affilati e ancora esitanti affondargli nella pelle.

 

La prima cosa che il vampiro riuscì a mettere a fuoco furono i suoi capelli: lunghe onde dai riflessi di vino rosso che gli sfioravano il viso.  
Profumo di biscotti alla vaniglia, fragranti e ancora caldi.  
Poi i ricordi gli tornarono alla memoria in un turbine confuso: Jean Claude, Jean Claude rapito, la chiesa, quell'insopportabile cantilena, l'uomo dagli occhi grigi... _Grand Dieu_ , la freccia! Jean...  
Con uno scatto sollevò il capo e realizzò di trovarsi nel proprio letto; fra le braccia stringeva il corpo soffice e caldo di Nathaniel. Aveva gli occhi chiusi e si abbandonava sopra di lui senza accennare un movimento.

 _Merde_! Ma che diavolo... Che cazzo succede? Nathaniel!

Un veloce controllo delle pulsazioni gli rivelò che il leopardo stava bene; tuttavia doveva aver bevuto da lui molto più del solito. Evidentemente era stato ferito, aveva anche una fasciatura attorno al torace.

Jean... Cos'è successo?

La domanda continuò ad echeggiare nella sua mente oppressa dall'inquietudine finché la sua _pomme_ , lentamente, non tornò in sé.  
“Buongiorno, Asher.” bisbigliò abbozzando un sorriso, gli occhi socchiusi. “Potevi anche continuare, sai? Non me ne sarei minimamente accorto. Sono così felice che tu ti sia ripreso.”  
Il vampiro ricambiò il sorriso, ma nervosamente.  
“ _Bonjour à toi, mon chat_. Perdonami... _je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, vraiment._.. _je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que_... Cos'è successo? _Où est_ Jean Claude? Sta bene, _n'est-ce pas_?”  
“Calmati. Ssst...calma. Va tutto bene ora.”  
Nathaniel si sollevò cautamente appoggiandosi sulle mani per coricarsi accanto all'altro e lo accarezzò con gesti acquietanti.  
Occhei, si disse, calma e sangue freddo. Cerca di non fargli venire un infarto proprio adesso.  
“Jean Claude sta bene. Sei tu che sei stato ferito, Asher. Te lo ricordi? Siamo stati molto in pena per te.”  
Il vampiro si passò una mano sul viso, la fronte aggrottata nello sforzo di schiarirsi un minimo le idee.  
“Ricordo... più o meno. Il bastardo con l'arco mi ha preso, giusto? Lasciami vedere.”  
Con qualche difficoltà cercò di mettersi seduto contro i cuscini per svolgersi la fasciatura. Il suo infermiere, benché contrario all'iniziativa, dovette rassegnarsi ad aiutarlo: pensare di dissuaderlo sarebbe stato utopico, considerandone il carattere.  
“Nathaniel?”  
Asher osservava perplesso il segno lasciato dalla ferita, ancora visibile benché stesse pian piano svanendo. Lo picchiettò con la punta dell'indice, quasi dubitando di ciò che vedeva.  
“Cosa?”  
“C'è qualcosa che non mi torna.” rispose l'altro fissandolo in viso con un'espressione incerta. “Stando alla logica cartesiana dovrei trovarmi in un'urna sulla mensola del caminetto, sotto forma di cenere. Perché parlo?”  
“Ehm.”  
Dov'è Anita quando serve? si chiese sconfortato il licantropo.  
“Insomma, io non c'ero e qui nessuno si prende la briga di raccontarmi le cose esattamente, ma da quel che ho capito pare che Jean Claude abbia usato qualche formula magica, non so... sangue fosforescente o roba simile. Comunque sei stato ugualmente in coma per sei giorni, non riuscivi a mandar giù quasi nulla. Oggi è il primo giorno che riesci a bere da solo.”  
“Ah, _la honte_! Farmi nutrire col biberon alla mia veneranda età!”  
Nathaniel lo guardò storto, concentrando in una sola occhiata il messaggio 'Osa riderci su e ti strappo gli occhi con le mie manine per giocarci a boccette'.  
“ _Pardonne-moi, mon chat, pardonne-moi_. Cercavo di sdrammatizzare. Ti sono infinitamente grato per tutto quello che hai fatto per me. Spero che tu lo sappia.”  
Sorrise con calore al ragazzo prendendogli una mano fra le sue; questi dal canto suo arrossì furiosamente, e cercando di darsi un contegno allungò l'altra mano verso il cellulare per chiamare Anita.  
“Sono in macchina, Nat. Ci sono novità?” chiese una voce ansiosa al secondo squillo.

Perfetto, ci manca solo che adesso si schianti lei.

“Tutto bene, Anita. Si è svegliato poco fa. Non fare imprudenze, per favore.”  
“E perché mai dovrei fare imprudenze?! Non penso proprio di essere io quella che fa imprudenze da queste parti! Anzi! Si muove?”  
“Come? In che senso... Sì, cioè, si muove, non ha paralisi o robe strane...”  
“Ecco! Se è in grado di muoversi, sarà anche in grado di fare cazzate, quel disgraziato. Digli di non azzardarsi ad uscire dal letto finché non arrivo.”  
“Sì, be', io posso anche dirglielo ma non so se lo farà.” cercò di segnalare Nathaniel, guardando preoccupato il vampiro, che aveva tutta l'aria di un bambino irrequieto costretto in casa dall'influenza e già stufo di esserlo.  
“Massì, basta essere convincenti. Animo, Nat. Che so, dagli un colpo in testa, legalo alle colonne del baldacchino, sparagli alle gambe. Cinque minuti e sono lì.” sbuffò Anita chiudendo la comunicazione.  
Il fanciullo rimase a fissare affranto il telefono finché una mano gentile non lo riscosse con un comprensivo pat pat sulla testa.  
“Sono certo che lo intendesse in senso metaforico, _mon chat_. Bisogna ammettere però che l'etica di _ma chérie_ è quanto meno peculiare: non esita a suggerirti di ricorrere alla forza bruta per trattenermi a letto, e tralascia invece il metodo più ovvio... Mah. Comunque se lo desideri mi presterò volentieri per insegnarti a fare i nodi. Bisogna ben provare un po' di tutto una volta nella vita.” propose ridacchiando il vampiro.  
Nathaniel lo guardò con la medesima espressione interessata e convinta di un gatto cui venga posto dinanzi un bel piatto di spaghetti al pomodoro e basilico.  
“ _D'accord_ , come non detto... Ma senti, sai mica dov'è finito Jean Claude? Ho provato a contattarlo ma la signorina sintetica della _Metaphysical Mobiles_ dice 'Siamo spiacenti, la persona da lei cercata non è al momento raggiungibile'. Perché non sta vegliando al mio capezzale con angosciosa speranza?”

Ommerda. E adesso?  
Nathaniel inghiottì a vuoto. Anita, dove sei??

“Oh, sarà dispiaciutissimo di sapere che ti sei svegliato proprio mentre lui non c'era. E' rimasto molte e molte ore ogni notte a tenerti per mano, sai? Correva qui ogni volta che riusciva a liberarsi anche solo per qualche minuto.” cominciò cautamente. Se avesse mentito, Asher se ne sarebbe accorto immediatamente. “Purtroppo è dovuto partire ieri notte.”  
“Partire? Perché? E per dove, poi? Sono certo che non ci fosse nessun viaggio in programma questa settimana. E' passata solo una settimana, no?”

Aiuto.

“Sì sì, sei giorni. Non so dove fosse diretto, credo che non l'abbia detto a nessuno. Deve essere una missione molto importante e urgente o non se ne sarebbe mai andato, non mentre tu eri ferito.”  
Ricordandosi improvvisamente di qualcosa, Nathaniel si alzò per prendere un biglietto ripiegato sulla scrivania e sospirò di sollievo.  
“Tieni. Ha lasciato questo per te.”  
Perplesso e non del tutto tranquillo, il vampiro ruppe il sigillo di ceralacca rossa.

 

' _Mon amour_ ,

se leggi queste righe, ti avranno avvisato che ho dovuto allontanarmi. Non offenderti, ti prego, se non sono lì accanto a te ora, a piangere di gioia per la tua guarigione: fosse per me, non chiederei altro nella vita. Ti spiegherò. Sai bene, non è vero?, che solo una causa di forza maggiore può strapparmi via da te in questo momento, ho appena il tempo di scriverti qualche parola; e non poter restare al tuo fianco, sapendo in più che è solo per causa mia che stai soffrendo, è un dolore dilaniante e incancellabile. Ma tuttavia, credimi amor mio, la sola speranza di poter rivedere ancora una volta i tuoi occhi meravigliosi, vividi e splendenti, basterebbe a riempire di gioia le mie notti per secoli e secoli.  
Abbi cura di te fino al mio ritorno, _mon chardonneret._

_Je t'aime, et t'aime, et t'aime infiniment._

_Eternellement,_

_ton_ Jean'

Molto poetico e affascinante, pensò Asher. Peccato che con tutta la sua fiorita e accorata retorica non si sia lasciato sfuggire una virgola in più rispetto a 'Ti amo' e 'Tornerò'. Consolante, certo: il tipo di biglietto d'amore che leggi col cuore a mille e le guance in fiamme fregandotene dell'ampollosità e delle rime sciocche. Ma nessuna informazione su dove è andato, perché, per quanto tempo. Secoli?  
_Merde_. Pessimo segno.  
Pensieroso, il biondo vampiro rilesse ancora il saggio di bello scrivere del suo _corbeau_ , piegò il foglio con cura per infilarlo fra le pagine di un libro sul comodino, fissò a lungo il vuoto mordicchiandosi la nocca dell'indice.

Cosa diavolo stai combinando, Jean? Dove sei?

Lo strappò alle sue meditazioni il risuonare di passi ben noti lungo il corridoio.

 

**********

 

Pochi istanti dopo una Sterminatrice dall'aria bellicosa spalancava la porta della stanza e fissava lo sguardo offeso sul miracolato abitante della stessa, obbedientemente seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto.  
“Tu, maledetto fottutissimo bastardo! Hai solo una vaga idea dell'infarto che ci hai fatto prendere a tutti, razza di stronzerrimo figlio di puttana?!” lo apostrofò.  
Il maledetto bastardo rispose con un sorriso fottutissimamente felice, radioso e accattivante mentre tendeva le braccia verso di lei. Nulla da dire, Anita era e restava la sola al mondo a possedere l'incredibile capacità di non farlo sentire l'unico autistico cretino sulla Terra incapace di esprimere le proprie emozioni senza incazzarsi.  
Adorabile, semplicemente adorabile.  
“Me ne hai appena tracciata una vivida immagine, _ma chérie_.” sussurrò accogliendola, ancora imbronciata ma decisa a riaccaparrarselo, fra le braccia. “ _Je suis desolé, je t'assure._ ”  
“Stronzate. Non sei _desolé_ per un cazzo. Fanculo a tutti gli idioti medievali della tua specie che giocano a fare gli eroi lasciando gli altri a piangere sui cadaveri! Ecco cosa ne penso di te!”  
“Medievale? Ah n _on, ma chérie_ , quale ferita per il mio amor proprio! Io che mi cullavo nell'illusione di aver mantenuto il fisico atletico di un trentenne...”  
Anita cominciò a tirargli pugni su una spalla.  
“Ma Anita! Sono ancora convalescente, non puoi picchiarmi! Davvero hai pianto sul mio cadavere?”  
“Tu... grandissimo... stronzo!” rispose lei fregandosene altamente della convalescenza e scandendo le parole tra un colpo e l'altro. “Certo che ho pianto, cretino! Litri e litri di sangue dappertutto, Jean Claude che strillava in francese cose presumibilmente prive di senso e che comunque non ha capito nessuno, una scena così strappalacrime che Storr mi ha perfino abbracciata per consolarmi e voleva chiamarti un'ambulanza! Credo proprio di odiarti, stupido idiota deficiente!”  
“ _Parbleu_. Immagina che cosa ne avrebbero pensato i croceverdini! Dovrò mandare un biglietto di ringraziamento a _Monsieur_ Storr. Fa molto manuale di bon ton, _n'est-ce pas_?”  
Con una mossa rapida, per quanto prevedibile, il biondissimo eseguì un perfetto _casquet_ coprendo di baci appassionati il viso riverso della ragazza e soffocando abilmente gli ultimi insulti con un palmo di lingua.  
“Ehm-ehm.” tossicchiò Nathaniel. “L'acqua nella vasca è pronta e calda. Se voi due avete intenzione di abbandonarvi a comportamenti lascivi e dissoluti, come mi pare di capire, io penso che andrò incontro a Jason. L'innocenza dei giovani va tutelata.”

Chiudendosi accuratamente la porta alle spalle, il giovane tolse dalla maniglia il cartello recante la rassicurante indicazione ' Rating: Per tutti' e lo ripose nell'apposita cassetta appesa al muro, sostituendolo con un altro che recitava un più realistico ' VM18 per esplicite scene di sesso'.

“Pronto, Jason? Si è svegliato. Di umore eccellente: ha appena finito di beccarsi con Anita. Adesso? Indovina, secondo te qual è la prima cosa a cui pensa un vamp bellemortiano dopo una settimana di coma? Portami a bere, ragazzo, mi merito una sbronza coi fiocchi.”


	9. Chapter 9

La sera successiva, poco dopo il tramonto, Asher approfittò di un momento di tranquillità per scivolare zitto zitto fuori dalla propria stanza. Il saggio sa riconoscere i propri limiti e fermarsi prima di raggiungerli, giusto? Bene, lui era pericolosamente vicino al limite per quanto riguardava il sopportare la presenza di altra gente entro un raggio inferiore ai dieci metri: a quanto pare resuscitare dopo che tutti ti hanno dato per spacciato è una faccenda socialmente complessa, e il nostro povero fanciullo era atterrito dal numero di persone che avevano chiesto di vederlo. Insomma, ci si potrebbe aspettare che sia sufficiente dire ' _Bonsoir à tout le monde, je suis vivant_!', giusto? Ebbene, no. Poliziotti, giornalisti, visite di cortesia... Asher rabbrividì orripilato al pensiero.  
Unico momento di relax era stata la pausa pranzo, quando quell'angelo di Nathaniel era venuto a coccolarlo per bene e ad aggiornarlo sugli ultimi pettegolezzi. Nulla di eclatante, in verità. Jason era uscito per ben due volte con la stessa ragazza. Anita aveva cercato di strangolare Byron, che a quanto pare doveva averla chiamata cocca una volta di troppo, ma poi quel benintenzionato guastafeste di Damian l'aveva persuasa a soprassedere, _mannage_... Insomma, la solita vita.  
Certo, rifletté il vampiro, magari la chiacchierata sarebbe stata più rilassante se il povero ragazzo non fosse stato così preoccupato di non nominare assolutamente il Master.  
_Malédiction_.  
Jean Claude non aveva dato segno di sé. Contattarlo era impossibile. Aveva anche provato a lasciargli qualche messaggio sulla segreteria metafisica, ma senza risultato.

Dove diavolo sei, Jean? _Bon sang_ , è mai possibile che io debba passare l'eternità a preoccuparmi di quel che fai? Quale nuova deleteria follia stai macchinando, piccolo incosciente?

Asher sospirò profondamente, e di colpo si bloccò in mezzo al corridoio. Percorrendo sovrappensiero le zone meno frequentate del Circo dei Dannati era giunto nell'ala riservata in genere agli ospiti di riguardo, davanti ad una porta chiusa. Ma non era stato il caso a guidarlo, ora se ne rendeva conto: era stata quella lieve traccia di profumo, uno _Chypre_ aspro e zuccherino che solleticava le sue sensibili narici di vampiro bisex e francese. Una sola fra le sue conoscenze lo usava.  
Non voleva pensare a cosa significasse quel sentore, quella presenza a chilometri e chilometri da dove avrebbe dovuto trovarsi; il suo cervello si rifiutava di seguire il filo delle deduzioni logiche, si aggrappava testardo all'irrealtà, all'improbabilità, all'impossibilità di tutto ciò...

 

**********

 

La porta si spalancò con uno schianto.  
Dopo un istante di meravigliato silenzio dalla stanza si levò un grido di entusiasmo, e prima di poter reagire in qualsivoglia modo il vampiro si ritrovò appesa al collo una sottospecie di scimmietta, che in mezzo ad un incessante cinguettio francese tendeva il collo per sbaciucchiarlo, mordicchiarlo, leccucciarlo _et similia_ , ovunque riuscisse a raggiungerlo.  
“ _Miséricorde_!” esclamò frastornato, cercando di liberarsi senza uccidere la giovane piovra. “Stacca i tentacoli, piccola copia, mi stai soffocando.”  
“Ma tanto tu non hai bisogno di respirare!” si lagnò Jean Loup lasciandosi deporre sul divano.  
Asher rimase qualche istante a squadrarlo con aria critica. Quel ragazzino non sarebbe mai cambiato, dunque? Sempre saltellante ed espansivo ed affettuoso fino alla temerarietà. Da far impazzire Gesù Cristo in croce.  
Quando Belle se l'era portato a casa era stato un discreto colpo, doveva ammetterlo: dove fosse andata a pescare quell'affascinante piccolo sosia era un mistero, ma l'effetto non poteva essere migliore. O peggiore, a seconda dei punti di vista. Tuttavia i propositi di bronci monumentali e atroci vendette del vampiro si erano miseramente sbriciolati contro l'esuberanza del giovane lupo: leggero e svolazzante come una farfalla, innamorato della vita, dell'amore, delle bistecche alla fiorentina, dei dolciumi e del sesso, oltre che di innumerevoli altre cose, era assolutamente immune al più truce degli sguardi gelidi. Asher ricordava ancora attonito una sera - Jean Loup era a Parigi forse da una settimana o poco più - in cui aprendo gli occhi si era ritrovato nel letto questo marmocchio dagli occhi verdi, sì e no quindicenne all'epoca, felicemente intento a spazzolargli i capelli. Né era stato possibile levarselo di torno: quando aveva provato a scacciarlo, sfoggiando la sua migliore interpretazione dell'orribile crudele mostro dagli occhi di ghiaccio, questi, ben lungi dallo spaventarsi, si era limitato ad abbarbicarglisi addosso come un cucciolo di pitone, sbattendo le lunghe ciglia e pigolando. A meno di non fargli male sul serio, pareva non ci fosse modo di sbarazzarsene; somigliava ad un pulcino appena uscito dall'uovo, pronto a chiamare mamma il primo essere che avesse visto ed impermeabile a qualsiasi obiezione.  
Da allora era sempre stato così. Invadente, fastidioso, al tempo stesso arrogante e supplichevole nel pretendere la sua compagnia. Reiterava i tentativi di sedurlo con una sicurezza spensierata e priva di dubbi, incurante delle opinioni del povero Asher circa i minorenni, per quanto intraprendenti: come gli ripeteva più o meno quotidianamente, il nostro biondissimo non ci teneva ad aggiungere anche la pedofilia alla lunga lista di mostruosità, crudeltà, sadismo, follia, perversioni  & affini di cui già si fregiava.  
Chissà, forse anche Jean Claude avrebbe avuto quel carattere se solo la sua vita, dall'infanzia in poi, non fosse stata dominata dall'insana abilità di attirarsi le peggio cose al minimo respiro.  
Sospirando Asher allontanò i ricordi per tornare al presente, in cui il giovane licantropo continuava il suo inarrestabile chiacchiericcio.

“Oh, sono così felice che tu sia venuto a trovarmi. Questi _imbéciles_ americani non sanno il francese e poi sono stufo di stare rinchiuso in camera a leggere e basta. Nessuno mi aveva neppure avvertito che eri sveglio!”  
“Libri miei, presumo.” Asher adocchiò scontento una pila di volumi sul tavolo. “Attento a come li tratti. E comunque potresti anche fare lo sforzo di imparare l'inglese, sai?”  
“Uffi! Io so il francese, il tedesco e anche un po' di svedese, ci sono andato in Inter-rail l'estate che ho finito il _Lycée_. Sono loro che sono ignoranti.”  
“Tzè. Peccato che di qua dall'oceano servano solo l'inglese e lo spagnolo. E comunque non è questo il problema adesso.”  
Gli occhi azzurrissimi, angosciati e seri, si fissarono nei ridenti smeraldi che avevano dinanzi.  
“Perché sei qui? Dov'è Belle?”  
“ _Je ne sais pas_ , Asher.”  
Dalle parole del ragazzo traspariva la delusione e un pizzico d'ansia.  
“E' andata via ieri sera, subito dopo il tramonto, e mi ha lasciato qui. Ha detto solo di chiamarla se tu fossi peggiorato di nuovo. Poi è venuta la donna con i riccioli, la serva umana del tuo Boss, che sa un _petit peu_ di tedesco, e mi ha detto di non uscire di qui e non farmi vedere in giro, e che mi avrebbero portato i pasti in camera. Ma dall'espressione credo che mi avrebbe messo volentieri a dieta.”  
Un sudore gelido imperlò la candida fronte di Asher. _Merde._ Non che non se lo aspettasse, ovviamente: a quel punto chiedere conferma era un puro e semplice aggrapparsi alle illusioni. Tuttavia il colpo al cuore fu lancinante, mentre le ultime irrealistiche speranze si disintegravano.  
Non riusciva a pensare. Sembrava che tutto il suo corpo, la mente, il cuore stesso, fossero stati immersi di colpo in una vasca di azoto liquido: per lo meno, la sensazione era quella. Un'immobilità congelata vicina allo zero assoluto.

Non può aver fatto questo... Non possono farmi questo!

“ _NON_!”  
Con un grido improvviso Asher afferrò per le spalle il ragazzo di fronte a lui.  
“E' andata via... ma dove?! E' tornata a Parigi? Ha portato via Jean Claude? Cosa... Cosa è successo, dimmelo! Perché... Pazzo, scriteriato... Dove...”  
Dopo qualche istante attraverso il fiume di parole sconnesse si fece strada un uggiolio sommesso e spaventato, che in qualche modo sembrò schiarire la nebbia nera che gli era scesa davanti alle pupille.  
“ _Ça fait mal_ , Asher... Lasciami andare, non lo so dove sono andati, davvero non lo so... Lasciami...”  
Il vampiro lasciò la presa con un singulto, arretrando e stringendosi una mano con l'altra dietro la schiena.  
“ _Mon Dieu, pardonne moi_ Jean Loup... _Pardonne moi_ , non volevo... Dimmi tutto, dall'inizio, _je t'en supplie_. Ho bisogno di sapere tutto... Devo capire...”  
“Ma sono io che non sto capendo un tubo, dannazione! Nessuno mi dice niente di niente, in compenso mi ritrovo da un momento all'altro sbattuto su un aereo, o rinchiuso in una stanza mentre tutti spariscono e non si capisce né per dove né per quanto! Ti ho visto che sembravi morto, ho avuto una paura tremenda, e quando ti svegli non mi dai neanche un bacio anzi mi salti in testa! Ma siete tutti diventati pazzi?!”  
Rimasero qualche istante a guardarsi, singhiozzanti e sconvolti, prima che Asher si avvicinasse cautamente al ragazzino e lo attirasse a sedere di nuovo sul divano, abbracciandolo da dietro.  
“Scusami. Scusa.” gli mormorò all'orecchio. “Non avrei dovuto... non avevo alcun diritto di prendermela così, tu non c'entri nulla. Mi è preso un colpo tale a trovarti qui che non sapevo più cosa facevo, _mon canari_. Nessuno mi aveva detto di Belle, anzi se ne sono guardati bene! E Jean Claude non l'ho neppure visto, ho saputo solo che è partito a tempo indeterminato per una destinazione sconosciuta. Sto morendo di angoscia già da ieri, ma se davvero è stata Belle a guarirmi allora potrebbe avergli chiesto qualsiasi cosa in cambio! Questo è tutto quello che so io. Ora dimmi cosa sai tu, tutto, dal principio, e vediamo se in due ci capiamo qualcosa.”  
Il licantropo tirò su col naso e si strinse meglio le braccia dell'altro attorno al corpo.  
“ _Bien. Alors_. All'inizio è successo che Belle è diventata strana, nervosa come una biscia, molto ma molto più del solito. Quasi non ha voluto vedermi per due giorni! E lasciava sempre in giro quei suoi stupidi giornali americani che legge. Adesso immagino che fosse uscita la notizia del tuo incidente, ma mica me ne aveva parlato.”  
“Belle Morte legge giornali americani?!” chiese l'altro esterrefatto.  
“Oh _oui_. Se li fa sempre mandare _par avion_ , da quando ti sei trasferito, ma tu non dirle che te l'ho detto. Comunque sia, ad un certo punto mi fa chiamare e mi ordina essenzialmente di impacchettare lo spazzolino da denti e il pigiama di seta e di essere pronto a salire sull'aereo entro un'ora. Non capisco, ma mi adeguo. Tutto regolare: arriviamo, ci presentiamo, sai le solite cose. Poi siamo venuti a vederti, e meno male che nel frattempo la Signora si era degnata di avvertirmi che stavi male, altrimenti mi sarebbe venuto un infarto! Lei si è messa a litigare col tuo Master, ma parlavano in inglese quindi non so bene quale fosse il punto, poi sono usciti e io sono rimasto ad aiutare Nathaniél.”  
Asher levò gli occhi al cielo.  
“ _Grand Dieu_ , è mai possibile che tu sia diventato ancora più ninfomane di prima? Immagino bene quanto ti sia piaciuta la mia dolce _pomme_! Risparmiami i particolari, _je t'en prie_ , scopare sul letto di un cadavere mi sa tanto di morboso.”  
“Veramente l'ho aiutato a rifarti le medicazioni e ad imboccarti, e poi l'ho solo tenuto in braccio senza fare niente, giuro! Era così triste e preoccupato e sconsolato. Morboso sarai tu!” ribatté il giovinetto indignato.  
“ _Incroyable_. E poi?”  
“E poi basta, praticamente. Il tuo capo è venuto a salutarti ed è partito con Charles e François, e poco dopo è arrivata Belle e mi ha rispedito in camera. Questo era due sere fa. Ieri se n'è andata anche lei insieme a Marc e Théo, dicendomi di aspettarla qui. Tu credi davvero che sia tornata a casa senza di me?”  
La voce del ragazzo tremava smarrita, e un profondo sospiro sollevò il petto del vampiro. Evidentemente Belle l'aveva lasciato al Circo come una specie di garanzia. Davvero sarebbe stata capace di abbandonarlo al suo destino in terra straniera?

 _Mince_. Sì che ne sarebbe capace, ovvio. In assenza di Jean Claude chi è il Master qui? E la divina puttana sa benissimo che questo irritante ragazzetto con la testa fra le nuvole è fra i pochissimi al mondo che riescano a suscitarmi un qualche istinto di protezione.  
Quando si dice una situazione di merda.

“Non posso saperlo, Jean Loup. Io mi sono svegliato solo dopo.” mormorò infine abbracciandoselo più stretto. “Non aver paura, piccola copia. Se per caso, nella fretta, la tua Signora si fosse dimenticata di infilarti in valigia, potremmo tornare a Parigi insieme. Oppure potresti restare qui e chiedere a Nathaniel di insegnarti l'inglese. Magari è la volta buona che lo impari.”  
Il piccolo lupo si girò di scatto sbarrando gli occhioni verdi.  
“ _Quoi_? Potremmo? Vuoi tornare in Francia?”  
“Assolutamente no, se appena posso evitarlo.” rispose l'altro con una smorfia eloquente. “Ma se davvero quel cretino di Jean Claude si fosse lasciato trascinare di nuovo in Europa, immagino che dovrei andare là per riprendermelo. Tu vedi alternative?”  
Scosse il capo alzandosi ed avviandosi alla porta.  
“ _Bon_ , magari ci stiamo fasciando la testa troppo presto. Ma dove accidenti potrebbe essere sparito, altrimenti? Maledetto idiota irresponsabile...”  
“Aspettami!” gridò Jean Loup affrettandosi per stargli dietro. “Dove vai? Cosa vuoi fare? Posso essere d'aiuto? Vengo anch'io!”  
“No, tu no.” Asher imprecò fra i denti senza voltarsi. “Devo solo andare a fare qualche domanda a qualcuno che conosco.”  
“ _Ouais_! Un interrogatorio? Voglio venire con te! _S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te_...”  
“No!” Stavolta il concetto venne sottolineato da uno scappellotto. “Non devo interrogare nessuno, al massimo potrei torcere il collo alla mia ragazza. Non ho alcun bisogno di avere un marmocchio per i piedi, grazie! E' il tipo di cose che le donne non apprezzano.”  
“Oh. Peccato. Belle Morte non mi lascia più torturare nessuno da mesi!” esclamò il marmocchio, deluso, strofinandosi la nuca. Poi la sua mente recepì il gossip. “E da quando hai una ragazza? Io credevo che stessi col tuo Master! Cioè, per lo meno sembrava proprio che lui stesse con te. _Bon_ , magari a tua insaputa. E chi è la tipa? E' un'umana? Belle lo sa? Dai, racconta! Tu non mi dici mai nulla!”  
“Gesù, che esagitato pettegolo... No, _mon canari_ , non sto col Master, sto con la sua fidanzata, la donna con i riccioli che hai visto anche tu. Andiamo perfettamente d'accordo su una quantità di cose, io e lei, ma purtroppo si fa tante di quelle menate a proposito del sesso... Diciamo che sulla proprietà transitiva ci sto tuttora lavorando. Contento? E Belle lo sa bene, figurarsi, è stata qui quella portinaia di Musette giusto poco tempo fa. _Mon Dieu_ , non credo che fosse mai arrivata così vicino ad ammazzarmi davvero! Ma perché di grazia non vuole farti torturare nessuno? Non ricordo che abbia mai avuto niente in contrario, e non eri neppure male.”  
“ _Bof_. Dice che sono snervante e di smetterla di copiarti. Tirannica guastafeste.”  
“Sarà un decennio che ti ripeto che sei snervante, piccola copia, sei solo tu che non ci credi. E non è questo il modo di parlare della tua Master! Dal momento che sai perfettamente che con Belle ho una relazione un tantino complicata, vedi di non mandarla assolutamente mai in collera su qualcosa che mi implichi anche solo alla lontanissima. Non osare neanche discutere! Potrebbe fartene pentire.”  
“Oh-oh! Da che pulpito!”  
Asher si fermò di colpo e sollevò per la collottola il suo giovane compagno.  
“Io sono io.” fu la lapalissiana, sdegnosa spiegazione. “Tu bada a te stesso, o un giorno o l'altro la tua dolce Signora finirà per renderci molto più somiglianti di quanto tu possa gradire.”  
Il ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio dorato.  
“Allora magari per il mio prossimo compleanno mandami qualcosa di meno effimero di un mazzo di rose rosso sangue, _s'il vous plaît_ , non sono durate dieci secondi dopo che le ha viste. Facciamo almeno gialle! Capisco che detestarvi di tutto cuore e farvi incazzare a vicenda siano fra le vostre più gratificanti ragioni di vita, ma da quel lato dell'oceano ci sto io, stronzetto.”  
Ridacchiando, il vampiro lo ridepose al suolo e fece strada nella propria stanza. Vuota, vivaddio.  
“Ne hai da imparare, piccola copia. Significa solo che le ha apprezzate.”  
“Gesù, quanto siete contorti...” commentò il lupetto accomodandosi in poltrona come a casa propria per osservare il legittimo proprietario della stessa con sguardo disapprovante. “E tu mi sopravvaluti, _mon cher ami_ , se pensi che potrei mai giungere ai vostri sublimi livelli; soprattutto non sono certo di voler imparare.”  
Asher si limitò a scuotere il capo divertito: grato della pausa cercò rapidamente qualcosa nei cassettini dell' _éscritoire_ , mise in tasca telefono e patente, cinse in vita il pugnale e afferrò dall'armadio un paio di stivali. Giusto il tempo di calzarli e la giacca appoggiata alla spalliera della sedia era sparita.  
“ _Mordieu_! Ma perché non vai a dar fastidio a qualcun altro, piccolo instancabile seccatore?!” ruggì esasperato all'indirizzo dell'elegante fanciullino che si pavoneggiava davanti allo specchio.  
“Perché gli altri sono brutti e antipatici e noiosi. A me piaci tu. E poi ci sono sempre un sacco di cose interessanti in camera tua! Posso avere questa giacca?”  
“No! Tanto ti va giù di spalle di mezzo metro.” commentò l'altro, spietato, mentre gliela sfilava. “Ormai devi rassegnarti e rinunciare ai miei vestiti, mica è colpa mia se sei rimasto piccoletto. E non riprovarti a lavarli alla temperatura sbagliata per farli restringere, mostriciattolo, è la volta che ti sparo senza un solo rimpianto!”  
Con aria di sufficienza gli misurò la vita con le mani.  
“Guarda qui, sei più sottile di Jean Claude! Sei certo che ti diano abbastanza da mangiare?”  
Una risata decisamente maliziosa accompagnò l'improvviso movimento del ragazzo, che con un volteggio agile e leggero gli si avviticciò attorno come un'edera, cingendogli i fianchi con le gambe e protendendo la boccuccia di rosa.  
“Sottile come il più flessibile dei giunchi, _mon cher_.” gli bisbigliò insinuante all'orecchio.  
Asher gemette sconsolato.  
“Sai, ero quasi riuscito a dimenticare quanto sapessi essere assillante. Toglimi le liane di dosso, _peste à toi_! Devo cercare di scoprire cosa diavolo ne è stato di Jean Claude, e per farlo devo uscire di qui, e non posso uscire con un koala appeso al collo!”  
“Ma... ma... non puoi scacciarmi! Non ho avuto neanche un bacio, neanche uno solo, uno minuscolo! Ecco, lo sapevo, sei cattivo e perfido e mostruoso come dicono tutti! E mi rendi infelice. Tu... tu non mi ami!”  
“No difatti, Iddio mi scampi e liberi.” rabbrividì l'altro.  
“Guarda che piango.” minacciò subdolamente il piccino. “Ti faccio il labbro tremulo, lo sciopero della fame, mi getterò pallido e smagrito ai tuoi piedi fino a farti morire di senso di colpa! Ti...”  
“Ma cosa ho fatto di male al mondo?” mormorò fra sé e sé il vampiro mentre stampava un bacio sulle morbide labbra offerte. “E adesso fila, piccola cagna. Sciò, aria! Avviserò le guardie che hai il permesso di girare dove vuoi all'interno del Circo, ma vedi di non perderti nei corridoi e di non mettermi a soqquadro il palazzo intero. Mi hai capito?”  
“ _Bien sûr, mon ami_. Non devi preoccuparti.”  
Con un sorriso serafico e impenitente il giovane lupo sparì fuori dalla porta, in cerca di qualche guardia di suo gusto con cui fare amicizia.


	10. Chapter 10

I passi di Jean Loup che si spegnevano in lontananza nel corridoio si portarono via le ultime tracce di quell'atmosfera tranquillizzante e scanzonata che il fanciullo riusciva sempre a crearsi attorno, lasciando il vampiro, angosciato e rabbrividente, ad immaginarsi i più trucidi scenari che la sua centenaria esperienza poteva suggerirgli.  
“ _Ça suffit_!” gridò infine tirando un pugno all'innocente parete. “Una cosa alla volta, o finirò per impazzire sul serio. Devo vedere Anita. Al dopo... ci penserò dopo.”

 

**********

 

Toc toc.  
“Parola d'ordine?”

Gesù mio misericordia, è mai possibile?! Razza di paranoica, metti un periscopio, no?

“L'asino vola e l'uccellino tira calci.”  
L'uscio si aprì di dieci centimetri per mostrare un allibito spicchio di Anita.  
“Eh?”  
“ _Sang de Dieu_ , Anita, _ouvre la porte_! _C'est moi, malédiction_!”  
La ragazza tolse malvolentieri la catenella di sicurezza d'argento e disinnescò le trappole stile Tempio maledetto di Indiana Jones che teneva sotto lo zerbino.  
“Chi ha detto che potevi uscire?” chiese scontenta, lasciandolo passare.  
Occhi fiammeggianti le lanciarono un cupo sguardo di avvertimento attraverso l'ingresso, fornendole un'indicazione circa la possibile risposta. Le occorse qualche tentativo infruttuoso di chiudere la porta per accorgersi che qualcosa la bloccava, ma a quel punto il quadro indiziario era discretamente completo.  
“O mi porti una scala o levi tu quel ghiacciolo dallo stipite, Ash.” sospirò rassegnata. “Non desidero dare spettacolo _in outdoor_.”  
Il vampiro staccò l'affilata stalattite che pendeva dal legno e chiuse diligentemente a chiave, dopodiché con gesto fulmineo afferrò la ragazza per i capelli posandole sulla gola la punta gelida e acuminata. Ovviamente nel fare ciò si ritrovò una pistola puntata sullo sterno, ma non se ne afflisse più di tanto: entrambi sapevano fin dove spingersi. Più o meno.  
“Come hai potuto permettergli di fare una simile pazzia?” sibilò furioso.  
“Già, perché secondo te me ne ha chiesto il permesso?”ribatté lei guardandolo storto.  
“Dovevi impedirglielo! Qual era il problema nel dargli una botta in testa e chiuderlo in un armadio?”  
“Ci avevo pensato, ma il bastardo ha giocato sporco! Prima mi ha garantito in tutte le salse che sarebbe stato cauto e che sapeva badare a se stesso, poi mi ha messa di fronte al fatto compiuto piagnucolando che aveva impegnato la sua parola, e che l'onore è l'unica cosa che gli sia rimasta in una vita in cui gli hanno preso tutto quel che c'era da prendere, e le solite sviolinature. E' perfino arrivato a minacciarmi di far valere la sua autorità di Master per impedirmi di intervenire! Eppure sa bene cosa rischia, se solo ci si azzarda.”  
“Va bene, questo fila, ma stai dicendo che Jean Claude, quel Jean Claude, ti ha detto di saper badare a se stesso e tu gli hai creduto?!”  
“Il piccolo stronzo quando vuole potrebbe dirti che la neve è blu, e tu saresti pronto a giurarlo.”  
Asher tirò un profondo sospiro. Dannatamente vero. _Merde_.  
”Sediamoci. Così mi stai congelando le corde vocali, _honey_.”  
Il vampiro parve accettare la tregua armata e si accomodò sul divano mentre lei si versava un'abbondante e bollente dose di quell'infame brodaglia che gli americani osano chiamare caffè.  
“Hai costretto Nat a dirtelo?”  
La voce di Anita risuonò poco amichevolmente.  
“No. Me ne ha parlato Jean Loup.” rispose il vampiro con sguardo altrettanto fosco, fermando con un gesto della mano il moto di stizza della donna. “La prossima volta che prendi in ostaggio un ragazzino a mia insaputa, accertati che non usi un profumo così riconoscibile.”  
La Sterminatrice borbottò qualcosa di poco comprensibile e poco ripetibile circa il fatto che quei maledetti dannati mangialumache di franciosi erano veramente, veramente troppo froci per vivere.

Il silenzio che seguì era greve di preoccupazione, angoscia e incazzatura crescente.  
“Ha detto che sperava di poter tornare entro breve. Come si fa a capire quando sta sparando palle?”  
mormorò Anita con aria assente.  
Asher scrollò le spalle sbuffando.  
“In questo caso sarà anche vero. Non poteva ritirarsi ufficialmente finché non mi fossi rimesso, sarebbe stato un invito per chiunque ad uccidermi nel mio letto. Immagino che entro pochi giorni riceveremo una bella letterina col suo sigillo, in cui dirà più o meno ' _Salut mon cher_ , saresti così gentile da prendere il mio posto per qualche secolo? Io sono in vacanza a Parigi. _Merci beaucoup, au revoir_.' ”  
“Be', per adesso non c'è ancora, a Parigi.”  
Il vampiro la fissò attentamente, considerando la questione.  
“Sei riuscita a sentirlo? Ti ha detto qualcosa?”  
“Non esageriamo.” rispose lei con una smorfia. “Il signorino non desidera essere contattato e non si farà contattare, ha chiuso i marchi a doppia mandata. Però deve essere nei paraggi. Sì, l'abbiamo cercato.” aggiunse prevenendo la prevedibile domanda. “Senza troppa pubblicità, ovviamente; tieni conto che se n'è andato con le sue gambe e di sua volontà, quindi era inutile far scalpore e attirarci più guai del dovuto in un momento simile. Ebbene, nulla: si è volatilizzato. Ma di certo non è al di là dell'Atlantico, ne sono sicura. Del resto lui stesso ha insistito nel ripetere che Belle Morte aveva... aspetta... 'richiesto la sua collaborazione per una certa faccenda'. Il che ovviamente significa qualcosa di sgradevole, ma non necessariamente lontano.”  
Tutta una nuova gamma di orribili scenari si aprì alla fervida immaginazione del biondo, sommandosi a quelli già paventati nel corso delle ultime due ore.  
“Dannazione!” esplose infine alzandosi ed aggirandosi a grandi passi per il soggiorno, con tanto di ruggiti, guaiti, torsioni di mani, pugni sulle pareti e insomma tutto il corredo indispensabile ad una sana crisi di nervi. “Ma perché ha fatto una cosa simile? Perché quell'incosciente deve essere sempre talmente folle, insensato, autolesionista, scriteriato e aspirante al martirio?! Ha qualche problema con l'istinto di sopravvivenza? E perché io devo essere sempre così sfigato da non riuscire a morire sul colpo, così almeno potrebbe farsi un bel pianto e poi mettersi il cuore in pace una volta per tutte?”  
“Non ti consiglio di ripetere una simile stronzata.” lo interruppe Anita incrociando le braccia con aria minacciosa. “Guarda che ti ammazzo io con le mie manine.”  
“Non è una stronzata! Anita... _Sangdieu_ , è intollerabile! Non posso... Come pensi che possa sopportare costantemente le sue mattane sacrificali?! Non gli è bastato... _Malédiction_... _Pourquoi_...? Ma ci si diverte a farsi torturare? Trova tanto appagante farmi impazzire? Io... j _e ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas_...” con un singhiozzo Asher si accasciò sul divano da cui era partito, fissando il vuoto. Praticamente l'immagine del pulcino sperduto, pigolante e con le piumette arruffate; realistico al punto da suscitare una qualche sottospecie di istinto consolatorio-materno perfino nella sua belligerante fanciulla, che gli si sedette accanto accarezzandolo dietro le orecchie come si fa con un cucciolo di tigre del Bengala.  
“Anita, ascolta, ho bisogno una risposta onesta e sincera: ce l'ha con me? Ho fatto qualcosa di male? Sono stato cattivo con lui, l'ho maltrattato, non l'ho maltrattato abbastanza? Voleva che lo portassi una sera in un _privé_ sadomaso e io non l'ho capito? Vuole farmela pagare per qualcosa? Ti giuro, non so che diavolo pensare.” Il pulcino nascose il capo fra le alucce per celare le lacrime incombenti. “Dove ho sbagliato stavolta? Non può aver creduto che sarei stato contento di questa soluzione.”  
Anita considerò sospirando che per mandarlo da uno strizzacervelli esperto in psiconevrosi perniciose ossessive a basso funzionamento sociale, e per tutto il tempo necessario, avrebbe dovuto aprire almeno tre mutui; così concluse che forse poteva dargli uno sgamo.  
“Tesoro, scusa se sono un po' brutale, ma ho il sospetto che morirgli fra le braccia non sia stata una grande idea. Anzi no, neanche fra le braccia, perché uno era ancora incatenato e tu ti sei impalettato sull'altro! Non hai idea del casino che è stato tirarvi giù e disinfilzarvi. Ovvio che gli sia venuto un colpo, quando si tratta di prenderle non tollera che qualcuno gli soffi il ruolo principale. Potevi anche pensarci, cazzo!”  
“Eh?” Limpidi occhioni color dell'acqua si sgranarono sbalorditi e offesi. “Usa il cervello, _chérie_ , se ce l'hai. Ti pare che abbia avuto il tempo di pensare a checchessia? Mi sono mosso d'istinto e se avessi avuto un solo secondo in più ce la saremmo cavata entrambi! Scusami sai se ci vedo un po' meno di premeditazione rispetto a telefonare a Belle per un simpatico incontro d'affari!”  
Anita alzò le spalle.  
“Ho mai negato che sia fuori come un balcone?” sbuffò. “Ora, io non lo so se vuole davvero farti ripicche per questo, ma se mi chiedi che cosa recentemente può avergli provocato impulsi suicidi direi che la risposta è ovvia. Comunque sembra che sia stata Belle Morte a chiamarlo, non viceversa, e pretendendo un lasciapassare immediato. Per lo meno, lui ha detto così e sostenuto che fosse vero. Pare che la signora si interessi a te, oppure che avesse bisogno di una scusa per venire da queste parti.”  
La commovente notizia non rallegrò il figliuol prodigo. Al contrario. In parte era già stato prevenuto da Jean Loup circa l'insolito nervosismo di Belle, ma tra il preoccuparsi a casa propria e l'inghiottire un bel pezzo di orgoglio per prendere il telefono e chiedere notizie di una persona che, stando agli accordi, dovresti odiare da tre secoli... Insomma, diciamo che ce ne passa. E diciamo anche che è il tipo di cosa che potrebbe suscitare un certo desiderio di sfogarsi violentemente sul primo malcapitato che ti capita a tiro.  
Disperatamente Asher cercò di recuperare quel minimo di salivazione necessaria ad articolare un buon numero di incomprensibili imprecazioni francofone.  
“ _Merde_ , non è possibile! Non può seriamente aver fatto una cosa simile! Sarà... sarà incazzata come una vipera... E quell'idiota è con lei!”  
Allungò una mano ad allentarsi il colletto, annaspando raggelato. Com'era quella storia che quando raggiungi il fondo puoi cominciare a scavare? Ecco.  
“ _Ma chérie_...” mormorò alzandosi ed avviandosi alla porta con passo lievemente malfermo.  
“Dove vai, Asher? Ti accompagno a casa?”  
“No, ti ringrazio. Preferisco andare da solo. Anita...” ora la stava fissando, con gli occhi vitrei come se non riuscisse a mettere a fuoco il suo viso. “Sai Anita, potrei ingannarmi s'intende, ma... io... credo proprio di odiarlo, per Dio!”  
Chiuse gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro, sforzandosi di calmarsi. Poi sfoderò il migliore degli sguardi gelidi di antica fama ed un sadico sogghigno.  
“E quand'anche fossi in errore,” sottolineò “se solo riesco a ritrovarlo vivo e intero ciò non mi impedirà di levargli la pelle a striscioline. Volevo dirtelo, per correttezza.”  
“Nulla da eccepire, Ash, sono pienamente d'accordo. L'unico problema è che potrebbe piacergli. Però ecco... insomma, non so bene come dirlo...”  
Sorpreso, il vampiro si fermò sulla soglia. _Parbleu_ , un'Anita esitante? Questa sì che era una novità.  
“Magari così cioè insomma potresti tipo evitare di andare a rificcarti immediatamente nei casini?” disse lei tutto d'un fiato. “No perché sai, di matti in pericolo di vita ne basta uno per volta, e in tutta questa storia io ci faccio la figura dell'unica prudente e comprensiva e sana di mente e così alla fine cioè non è che ci sono proprio abituata, eh?”

 _Mon Dieu_. E' più impressionante la grammatica o il lessico? Ardua scelta.

“ _Ma chérie, ma chérie_... è delizioso che tu ti preoccupi per me. Ma non dovresti, sai? E' passato un bel pezzo dall'ultima volta che non sono stato capace di badare a me stesso. E a me puoi credere, io non riuscirei mai a farti giurare che la neve è blu.”  
Chiuse gli occhi chinandosi a sfiorarle la fronte con un bacio delicato, ma quando lei cercò di abbracciarlo si scostò gentilmente.  
“Perdonami. Ora, vorrei davvero stare da solo per un po'.”  
Con un ultimo cenno di saluto si librò nell'aria.


	11. Chapter 11

Un'alta figura ammantata di furia dolorosa percorreva con lunghe falcate i corridoi del Circo dei Dannati, avvolta in un'aura raggelante che si spandeva all'intorno come una lenta inesorabile marea; i riccioli dorati scompigliati dal vento della notte ricadevano a coprire il volto, lasciando intravvedere i lampi infuocati e cupi di un occhio azzurrissimo, ormai arido delle lacrime versate: la tetra immagine di un passato tante volte maledetto e mai abbastanza lontano da poterne fuggire, da poterlo infine dimenticare.  
Ma per quanto il Passato possa avviluppare la mente, lo spirito, il cuore nella sofferenza, finché la follia stessa diventa un sollievo ad un'esistenza colma di disperazione, il Presente avrà sempre un vantaggio su di esso: sapete, è nel Presente che si rischia di incappare, voltando l'angolo. E proprio il Presente si presentò al cospetto del biondissimo fra i biondi, reclamandone l'attenzione giusto mentre questi si disponeva a ritirarsi, solo con se stesso, per annegarsi nel proprio dolore.

Nella fattispecie, si trattava di un assembramento: una decina circa di licantropi dall'aria costernata cercava di rassettare i propri indumenti, palesemente ed eloquentemente in disordine, mentre un'irata Claudia li fissava uno per uno rendendo la precisa impressione di star decidendo chi impiccare per primo. L'unico sorriso, fulgido e abbacinante come un raggio di sole primaverile, brillava sul viso del più innocente, candido e graziosamente stupito fanciullino che mai possiate sognarvi di trovare in mezzo ad un'allegra orgia. Vestito di un paio di jeans chiari a vita molto bassa e di una camicia di seta aperta sul petto niveo e liscio, Jean Loup osservava la responsabile del servizio di sicurezza con il capo inclinato da una parte e gli occhioni spalancati, limitandosi a sorridere dolcemente fra un _oui_ , un _non_ e un _désolé, je ne comprends pas_.

Ma guardalo, falso come Giuda!

Asher non poté fare a meno di pensarlo, mentre tratteneva a stento un sorrisetto malizioso determinato a sfuggirgli, nonostante l'orgoglio e la posizione che rivestiva gli imponessero di mantenere un corrucciato cipiglio.  
“Che cosa succede, qui?” sibilò, sorvolando sul surrealismo della scena per esprimere al meglio il suo severo disappunto.  
“Asher!” trillò felice il piccolo lupo, volandogli incontro. “ _Tu es rentré, en fin_!”  
“ _Exactement_.” replicò il vice-Master afferrandolo saldamente per la collottola e tenendolo a distanza di sicurezza per evitare di essere poco dignitosamente intrappolato in un amorevole abbraccio, mentre il ragazzo cercava, divincolandosi, di protestare.  
“ _Mais_ Asher... _Je n'ai rien fait de mal, vraiment_!”  
“ _Excusatio non petita, accusatio manifesta_...” il vampiro si volse ad osservare le guardie, ormai ricomposte e in rassegnata attesa di giudizio. “Ebbene?” chiese alzando un sopracciglio all'indirizzo di Claudia, che dal canto suo lo stava guardando con palese biasimo.  
“Si può sapere perché mai un ragazzo della sua età non sa l'inglese? Dovrebbe averlo studiato a scuola. Nessuno si è occupato della sua educazione?” domandò lei severamente.  
Asher rimase leggermente spiazzato. E io che c'entro? pensò allibito. Ricordava certamente che Jean Loup aveva frequentato il _Lycée_ , e anche un triennio all' _Ecole Normale_... Storia dell'arte, vero? Con una tesi sulla pittura erotica nel XVII secolo, se non ricordava male. Ma onestamente aiutare i ragazzini a fare i compiti non rientrava nel suo mansionario, _sacré Dieu_!  
Claudia borbottò qualcosa circa l'inutilità del genere maschile nell'allevare i figli, e prima che Asher potesse rendersi conto del malinteso e lanciare un grido orripilato all'idea, riprese: “Be', visto che sei qui spiegagli cortesemente, in una lingua a lui comprensibile, che se metto di guardia un certo numero di uomini desidero che passino il tempo a fare il loro lavoro, non ad intrattenere l'ennesimo piccolo pervertito francese! La prossima volta lo appendo per gli alluci al soffitto e ce lo lascio.”

Ma perché soltanto a me capitano queste cose? sospirò fra sé il vampiro, sconsolato. Ci manca solo che adesso mi venga appioppata d'ufficio la responsabilità di questo irrefrenabile marmocchio. Io volevo solo raggiungere la mia stanza e deprimermi in pace, _Juste Dieu_! E' chiedere troppo?

“Claudia _est de l'avis que tu es un pervers_ , Jean Loup.” comunicò in tono asciutto.  
“ _Hein? Moi_?” Jean Loup si portò una mano al petto, spalancando incredulo gli occhioni.  
“ _Oui, toi. Et si tu veux mieux connaître quelqu'un, s'il te plaît attends qu'ils aient terminé leur travail!_ ”  
Lasciando finalmente libero il giovane licantropo, che tra l'offeso e l'affranto mormorava scuotendo mestamente il capo cose come ' _Pauvre de moi! Pauvre petit Jean Loup, si doux et mignon et innocent_...', Asher rivolse un austero cenno di saluto ai presenti e si accinse a raggiungere finalmente l'agognata tranquillità della propria camera.  
Strano quanto un pluricentenario che dovrebbe averne viste di ogni possa essere ancora così ingenuo, vero?  
“ _Attend-moi_!”  
Mentre Jean Loup si affrettava a raggiungerlo, il pluricentenario in questione contemplò seriamente l'opzione di lanciare un fumogeno e fuggire alla velocità irreale dei vampiri master.

 

**********

 

“Tu, piccolo essere inutile anzi dannoso!” esordì puntandogli contro l'indice, dopo aver chiuso la porta a tripla mandata nella speranza che almeno nessun altro venisse a cercarlo. “Come diavolo si chiamava quel paesino sperduto dove sei nato?”  
“Montigny, perché?” chiese quello di rimando, stupito.  
“Bene, telefona immediatamente al Comune e fatti mandare una copia dell'atto di nascita! Hai una vaga idea di che esperienza spaventosa sia essere scambiato per tuo padre?”  
Mostrando il meglio del suo lato comprensivo, il lupetto si rotolò per terra ridendo come un matto.  
“Hai cinque secondi per ricomporti prima che ti torca il collo.” avvisò il vampiro guardandolo molto male. “ _Merde_! Almeno a Parigi nessuno si è stupito che Belle ti invitasse a corte, si sapeva che era solo per farmi incazzare. _Mon Dieu_ , tutto ciò è surreale! Come qualsiasi cosa ti riguardi, del resto.”  
Sospirando si lasciò cadere di traverso sul letto, fissando il baldacchino di seta blu con occhi vuoti.  
“Come se non bastassero i problemi veri...” mormorò rivolto al nulla, il viso che lentamente si immobilizzava in una maschera di angosciata apatia.  
La stanza venne avvolta dal silenzio, mentre finalmente si creava la giusta, tetra, buia e tempestosa atmosfera.  
Improvvisamente però l'addolorato fanciullo dovette riscuotersi dall'immobilità degli antichi: gli veniva da starnutire, qualcosa gli stava solleticando il naso. Per l'esattezza, una lunga ciocca di capelli dorati. Il viso di Jean Loup si inserì capovolto nel suo campo visivo: zitto e leggero si era arrampicato sul letto dal lato opposto e fissava nei suoi un paio di occhi verdissimi, seri e affettuosi.  
“Ora sì che ti riconosco, mascherina. Nube di tristezza... occhi da iceberg... fiocchi di neve che ti volteggiano attorno in larghe falde... tra poco mi chiederai di lasciarti solo col tuo dolore, _n'est-ce pas_?”  
“ _Oui_. Potresti lasciarmi solo col mio dolore, _s'il te plaît_? Vai a vedere se qualcuno dei tuoi _petits amis_ ha finito il turno, da bravo.”  
Il ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio sorridendo maliziosamente.  
“Ti risulta che dirmi di andarmene abbia mai funzionato?”  
“La speranza è l'ultima a morire.”  
“Non dire stupidaggini.” tagliò corto il biondino sollevandogli delicatamente il capo per posarselo in grembo e cominciando a lisciargli i capelli fra le dita, con gesti lenti e tranquillizzanti. “Sfogati pure, _mon ami_. Ho tutto il tempo che vuoi e nulla di più importante che stare qui con te. Non voglio che ricominci ad apatizzarti e a rovinarti il fegato! Devi schiarirti il cervello e poi decidere cosa fare. Cos'è successo al tuo Master? Raccontami tutto. Ti ascolto.”  
Asher sbatté le palpebre diverse volte.  
“Mi mancava la tua insistenza, piccola copia.” sospirò infine abbracciandolo in vita e nascondendo il viso contro il suo corpo esile, eppure tanto calduccio e confortante, rannicchiandoglisi attorno come un gatto acciambellato.  
Non ho più difese, realizzò ad un tratto. Non abbastanza. Le ho lasciate andare, un po' per volta, e guardami adesso: col respiro spezzato e le labbra tremanti e le lacrime che pungono, aggrappato ad un ragazzino! _Malédiction_... E ancora non mi stacco da lui... _Pathétique_...  
“Asher.”  
La voce di Jean Loup si intromise ad interrompere i suoi pensieri.  
“So benissimo cosa stai pensando, e sono emerite cazzate. Senza contare che non ho la minima intenzione di lasciarti scappare.” a sottolineare le sue parole, il ragazzo si chinò a stringerlo forte fra le braccia. “Se non ti senti di parlare adesso, aspetterò che tu ne abbia voglia. Dimmi cosa posso fare per te, _petit trésor_. Dobbiamo uscire a farti ubriacare?”  
“ _Merci beaucoup, mon canari_ , ho smesso. Solo sangue per me.”  
“Allora possiamo torturare qualcuno.”  
“Credo di aver smesso anche con quello. Jean Claude non approva.”  
“ _Mon Dieu, quelle ennui! Très bien, mon chou, je te ferai l'amour. Laisse-moi faire. C'est très détendant_.”  
“Sbaglio o qualcuno qui sta cercando di tirare acqua al suo mulino?” chiese il vampiro sollevando il capo e guardandolo severamente.  
“Ti sbagli, _chéri_! Cerco solo di farti sentire meglio. Non che l'idea mi dispiaccia, s'intende, ma non vorrei approfittarmi troppo della situazione.” rispose l'altro strizzandogli l'occhio e accarezzandolo gentilmente lungo tutta la schiena con la punta delle dita. “ _En somme_ , l'alcool no, la tortura no, il sesso no... Che ne dici di cercare un modo per recuperare il tuo amato bene, prima di macchiarmi la camicia con lacrime di autocompatimento? Intanto preparo una canna, ma se hai smesso anche con questo non mi resterà altra scelta che saltarti addosso. _Je t'ai prévenu_.”

 

**********

 

“Ordunque.” commentò pensoso il licantropo al termine del racconto. “Sì, è verosimile che siano ancora nei dintorni. Due Master come loro non avrebbero mai il cattivo gusto di andare a smazzarsi le loro faccende private nel principato di qualcun altro, e vivaddio ancora non possono svanire nell'aria. Comincia a tirar fuori idee, Asher, e poi le vagliamo: questa è la tua zona, non la mia. Dove si può trovare un posticino tranquillo da queste parti? Finora mi sembra che le ricerche siano andate completamente a caso.”  
“Fosse così facile...” il vampiro tirò un'ultima boccata prima di spegnere il mozzicone nel posacenere di marmo rosso. “Nascondigli ce n'è a iosa, ma Jean Claude li conosce meglio di chiunque altro. Abita qui da prima della legalizzazione, capisci. _Merde_ , se non vuole farsi trovare si sarà imboscato in qualche cripta ammuffita di cui nessuno ricorda l'esistenza.”  
“In una cripta ammuffita con Belle Morte? Tu vaneggi. Dai, avrà ben qualche casetta discreta fuori città, il genere di casetta in cui offrire un soggiorno... rilassante, a qualche tipo influente e poco amante della pubblicità, giusto per capirci. Se ce ne fosse una che usa di rado sarebbe un buon posto dove cominciare a cercarlo.”  
Asher si mordicchiò un labbro, poco convinto.  
“Non saprei... Fossimo a Parigi ci avrei pensato anch'io, ma Jean Claude è un Master piuttosto insolito... Come spiegarti... Fin da quando era ancora umano è sempre stato acutamente consapevole di quanto valesse il suo voluttuoso corpicino come merce di scambio in qualsiasi trattativa, e tutti i Master che ha servito, non uno escluso, se ne sono giovati abbondantemente. Si rifiuterebbe di costringere chiunque a fare la vita che ha fatto lui. Non credo che neppure possieda una _dependance_ di quel genere.”  
Nel pensoso silenzio che seguì un'idea attraversò improvvisa le cupe meditazioni del vampiro.  
“ _Mon canari_ , questo è un uovo di Colombo!” esclamò rivolto all'amico.  
“Pardon?”  
“ _Génial_...” mormorò quello, assorto, senza badargli. Jean Loup ridacchiò sotto i baffi, finché l'altro non lo guardò interrogativo.  
“Andiamo, Asher, sono decenni che nessuno dice più _génial_!”  
“Ah, già, adesso si dice figo.” replicò distrattamente il vampiro.  
Il ragazzino si limitò a ridere più apertamente.  
“Non si usa più neanche figo?” stavolta fra le parole si percepiva un scintilla di indispettita sorpresa. “Allora, aspetta... mitico? Può andare?”  
“Continua a dire _génial_ , Asher.” rispose l'oracolo scuotendo il capo e tergendosi le lacrime divertite.  
Asher si impose, con un encomiabile sforzo di volontà, di contare fino a trecento prima di strangolarlo.  
E il bello è che sto pure a dargli retta... pensò tra sé esasperato, prima di accantonare la faccenda per riportare il discorso su qualcosa di più costruttivo.  
“Mi hai appena fatto riflettere, _ma petite colombe_ , che benché Jean Claude sia un tipo poco coercitivo ha pur sempre preso il potere a Saint Louis solo da pochi anni. E la sua precedente Master faceva sicuramente uso dei metodi di persuasione a cui tu ed io siamo più abituati.” ciò dicendo il vampiro si alzò dai cuscini con rinnovata energia e afferrò il suo piccolo sosia per il polso, trascinandolo rapidamente lungo i corridoi.  
Giunti nello studio del Master si richiuse accuratamente la porta alle spalle prima di cominciare a sfilare dagli scaffali alcuni classificatori.  
“Nessun dubbio che quello sciagurato sia fra i pochissimi a conoscerne l'ubicazione, ma sfortunatamente per lui sono io quello che gli tiene in ordine i documenti e che ha fatto la dichiarazione dei redditi quest'anno. Se non erro c'erano alcune proprietà in campagna... Sai, del tipo casa delle vacanze della prozia, mai usata negli ultimi trent'anni. Peccato che lui non abbia prozie da queste parti. Se la tua teoria è giusta potrebbe valere la pena di darci un'occhiata.”  
Il fruscio di scartoffie riempì presto il silenzio.

 

**********

 

“Questo è tutto.” con un tonfo sonoro Asher richiuse l'ultimo raccoglitore, afferrò un foglio di appunti scribacchiati in fretta con la sua grafia fine e leggermente inclinata e fece cenno all'altro di seguirlo.  
“Asher...” Jean Loup esitò dinanzi allo sguardo del vampiro. “Cosa hai in mente di fare? Hai la faccia di chi sta per uscire in solitaria e senza dir niente a nessuno. Non sarebbe più opportuno organizzarsi un minimo?”  
“ _Pour l'amour de Dieu_! Se dovessi tirarmi dietro Anita e Requiem, potrei davvero di cedere alla tentazione di indossare una bella cintura esplosiva e far saltare tutti in aria sghignazzando istericamente. Me la caverò meglio da solo, _mon canari_. La cosa più difficile sarà far sputare a quei due i termini precisi del loro accordo; poi dovrò solo trovare il modo di rescinderlo senza che il mio piccolo aspirante martire ci lasci le sue nere penne.” Storse la bocca in una smorfia ironica e funesta. “Certo, sarebbe un sollievo poter essere certi che abbia richiesto in controparte la mia vita e non solo il semplice tentativo di resuscitarmi. In quel caso ci sarebbe un modo estremamente semplice di invalidare il contratto.” concluse osservandosi di sfuggita le unghie. Non avrebbe rischiato di compiere l'estremo sacrificio con una manicure malfatta, ah _non_! L'onor di patria innanzi tutto. Poi sospirò e sorrise rassicurante di fronte all'aria sgomenta del ragazzo, ravviandogli delicatamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.  
“Tranquillizzati, piccola copia, non credo che il mio adorabile Master possieda tanto buon senso. E personalmente non ho la benché minima intenzione di farmi ammazzare prima di averlo scuoiato vivo, né prima di aver detto a Belle cosa ne penso di una mossa così spregevole e rivoltante come mettere di mezzo il piccolo nei nostri litigi.”  
Quella sera Jean Loup rinunciò definitivamente a comprendere le loro complesse dinamiche familiari.  
Dopo averlo fissato a bocca aperta per qualche secondo, e trovandosi per una volta in vita sua a corto di parole, gli cercò la mano e si sforzò di comunicare silenziosamente tutta la sua partecipazione.  
“Dovrò rassegnarmi a trattare.” riprese Asher in tono amaro. “Escludo che chiunque sano di mente possa volermi come schiavo da letto al posto di Jean Claude, ma ci sono egualmente altri modi con cui posso far divertire la nostra dolce Signora: in fondo, la mia sottomissione è pur sempre un articolo un po' meno inflazionato rispetto alla sua. Inutile cercare di vivere d'orgoglio e di menzogne quando non si ha il potere di farlo, almeno questo dovrei averlo introizzato. Mal che vada ci ritroveremo di nuovo tutti a Parigi.”  
La mano del piccolo lupo si contrasse nella sua, avvinghiandovisi strettamente.  
“Spero che non abbiate intenzione di continuare a lungo a scambiarvi favori giocando al rilancio.” commentò con una certa dose di malignità, mascherando abilmente un lieve tremito della voce.“Guarda che Belle Morte adora bandire aste, potrebbe prenderci fin troppo gusto.”  
L'altro sorrise appena, un sorriso di puro veleno. “Se solo Jean Claude osa rilanciare giuro che lo uccido e lo seppellisco in canottiera bianca e pantaloni alla zuava. _Mordieu_ , che si renda conto una buona volta che io sono nato prima, io sono più alto, io ho più cattiveria a sostenermi! E ad essere pignoli, ho anche molte meno persone che dipendono da me. Spero bene che Anita e quegli altri pazzi fulminati del suo Kiss lo terranno occupato, almeno fintantoché non gli saranno passate le mattane.”  
Aspetta un pezzo, pensò Jean Loup levando gli occhi al cielo. Gesto che il vampiro intercettò con la coda dell'occhio: fermandosi all'improvviso in mezzo al corridoio lo prese ansiosamente per le spalle.  
“Ti prego, Jean Loup, cerca di capirmi. Io... non posso sopportarlo, non una seconda volta... non adesso... non dopo che quell'odioso infame splendido fanciullo è riuscito a sciogliere la rabbia che mi attanagliava il cuore, senza più lasciarmi neppure un piccolo pretesto su cui coltivarmi uno scudo d'odio e di recriminazioni...”  
Jean Loup lo ascoltava, ammaliato da tale melodrammatica efficacia, chiedendosi perché diavolo passasse l'esistenza a fare il luogotenente in un Principato di vampiri anziché scrivere romanzi rosa. Anche il genere cappa e spada gli sarebbe riuscito da dio.  
“Lo so, Asher. Credimi, ti capisco. Davvero.” rispose con solenne dolcezza. Poi lo afferrò a sua volta e prese a scrollarlo energicamente.  
“ _Mais... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire_?!”  
“Ti sto scuotendo, _mon cher_ , credevo si notasse. _Merde_! Così non va. Cos'è tutto questo calore? Ti si vedono i pensieri passare attraverso gli occhi, scritti al contrario! Sei... sei espressivo! Andiamo, _mon coeur_ , un po' di contegno o Belle ti farà a fettine! Ricordati che la nostra amatissima Signora è singolarmente insofferente alle delusioni.”  
Il biondo vampiro sollevò un sopracciglio in una muta, perplessa richiesta di spiegazioni.  
“Santo cielo...” sbuffò Jean Loup. “Sai, se io fossi il subconscio di Belle Morte forse forse potrebbe venirmi in mente che rapire il tuo piccolo corvo possa essere un buon metodo per costringerti ad interagire al di là della vostra solita algida indifferenza. Ma se le capiti davanti con quest’aria accorata da eroe del Metastasio e i violini in sottofondo potrebbe non apprezzare lo scambio. Un po’ di _verve, sacré Dieu_! Più inavvicinabile, più alteramente noncurante, più... non so... più frigido bastardo. Simulare e dissimulare, no? Lo so perfino io.”  
“ _Bon sang_! Frigido bastardo, _à moi_?”  
“Oh _oui. Le beau vampire au coeur perdu, si distant e si froid_ , senza un cuore da perdere...” Il giovane lupo gli posò i gomiti sulle spalle e gli affondò le dita fra i capelli, accostando il viso al suo con sguardo malizioso e sfoderando il famoso e noto alle cronache sorriso assassino che solo gli autentici biondi con riccioli naturali possono permettersi di sfoggiare. “Ma se dovessi essere costretto a tornare in Francia, _mon ami_ , ti richiederei in esclusiva. Ogni sera.”

...Lontano dalle torri di Firenze, vagabondava come preso da un sogno per l'ondeggiante dorato oceano d'orzo schizzato dalle macchie cremisi dei papaveri. Del tutto inosservato egli gli fu accanto. Non uscì dalle sue labbra nessuna verbosa dichiarazione da innamorato di maniera: non possedeva alcuna eloquenza. E non ebbe a sentirne la mancanza, ché semplicemente lo strinse fra le maschie braccia...

“Fermo lì, marmocchio, questa era la mia parte! Non credere di potermi sedurre con le mie stesse armi! E in ogni caso non mi pare che tu abbia il _physique du rôle_.”  
“Oh, quisquilie. E' una scena che mi si addice a meraviglia...” ribatté serenamente il vile imitatore.

 _Mon Dieu_ , è straniante: come vedere il proprio riflesso uscire dallo specchio per saltarti addosso. Va bene il narcisismo, ma quando è troppo è troppo! Mah. Resta da vedere chi sarebbe il riflesso di chi, poi... troppo comodo invocare l’anzianità di servizio. Ma guardalo come sorride, arrogante e certo della vittoria, un animaletto che non ha mai sofferto e si crede invincibile! E ne ha ben donde, non discuto: per essere irresistibile, lo è eccome. Non è più un bambino che si possa respingere con una risata. _Sacrebleu_! Nessun dubbio che se davvero tornassimo a vivere sotto lo stesso tetto non si tirerebbe indietro prima di aver ottenuto ciò che vuole, il piccolo bastardo! Si comporta esattamente come mi sarei comportato anch'io, un tempo... Asher si segnò l’appunto mentale di far mettere una seconda chiusura di sicurezza alla sua bara.

Come leggendone i pensieri Jean Loup gli fece l’occhiolino, gli morsicò la punta del naso, e mentre il vampiro colto alla sprovvista storceva il viso in una smorfia sorpresa e infastidita, gli si incollò alle labbra con tutta la determinazione di una patella sul suo scoglio.  
A differenza della suddetta patella, tuttavia, un licantropo è più sensibile agli energici pizzicotti nelle costole; per non parlare del solletico. Quattro secondi dopo il fanciullo si ritrovava spalle al muro, mentre una candida manina gli serrava gentilmente la gola.  
“E' passato un bel pezzo dall'ultima volta che ho accettato un'esclusiva. _Je coûte cher, mon canari._.. e non parlo solo dell'aspetto economico.” gli sussurrò lieve lieve una voce seducente fra i capelli.  
“Ma Asher, eri perso nelle tue meditazioni e all'improvviso ti ho sentito così vicino, così disponibile...”  
“Quel che si dice un pericoloso errore di valutazione.”  
L’abbraccio si fece stretto fino a strappargli uno strano piccolo verso da topino strizzato, qualcosa come ‘ _Squinc_!’ , prima di liberarlo.  
I due si guardarono stavolta con identici sorrisi.  
“La tua infida tenacia è degna di miglior causa, Jean Loup, e insisti solo perché sai che non cederò. Quante volte ti ho ripetuto di starmi alla larga? Avere a che fare con me è un gioco malato per definizione. Mi sopportano solo quelli ancora più sadici di me, cui concedo volentieri svariati motivi per farmela pagare, o i masochisti terminali che apprezzano un carattere infernale, permaloso e violento; ma non credo che nessuna di queste descrizioni ti calzi.”  
“ _Bof_ , quante storie. Sei così... teatrale! E veramente fissato con queste storie dei rapporti malati. Rilassati, _darling_. C'è gente che non chiede altro se non di caderti fra quelle braccia gelide, altri che annunciano _urbe et orbi_ che ti odiano, e caschi il mondo non desistono, altri che fanno del loro meglio per ferirti e convincersi di essere indegni di te, affogandosi nei sensi di colpa... Nessuno nega che tu abbia una calamita speciale per questo genere di pazzoidi, ma io sono un tipo semplice.” ridacchiò sfarfallando le ciglia. “Perdo la testa e basta. Ed è palese che sappia gestirti meglio di chiunque. Quindi...”  
“Quindi niente, razza di cagnetta! Quando dico no vuol dire no!”  
“E se fosse un no che vuol dire quel tipo di no che significa sì?” insinuò speranzoso il ragazzo.  
Asher gemette di sconforto e si appoggiò alla parete, sentendosi ormai esausto.  
“ _C'est bon_ , se oggi proprio non ti va ne riparleremo domani. Tanto io sono giovane.” concesse infine il precoce molestatore. “Posso permettermi di darti tempo, _mon ami_ : prima o poi ti avrò, e questo è quanto. Rassegnati.”  
Il vampiro desiderò intensamente di dar la testa nel muro. La testa di Jean Loup, s'intende.  
“ _Tu es vraiment un pervers_.” sospirò. “Nell'attesa, ti spiacerebbe lasciarmi andare? Credo di avere qualche piccolo impegno che mi attende. E no, tu non ci vieni!” si affrettò ad aggiungere non appena l'altro cominciò ad aprir bocca. “In primo luogo non desidero un ulteriore marmocchio di cui dovermi preoccupare, e in secondo si suppone che questi siano affaracci miei, e tu te ne sei già impicciato fin troppo. Stai qui da bravo e non distruggermi la casa mentre sono fuori.”  
“Ma... ma... questa è perfidia allo stato puro! Sono rimasto un'ora a tenerti la manina e adesso che c'è un po' d'azione mi lasci indietro?!”  
“Ti lascio indietro a divertirti, _mon canari_. Perché non inviti a cena Nathaniel? Nel mio _éscritoire_ c'è una piccola rubrica con i numeri di telefono, se gli mandi un messaggio abbastanza semplice riuscirà senz'altro a tradurlo.” propose subdolamente la piccola serpe tentatrice zannuta. “Sono certo che sarà lieto di tenerti compagnia. Lui adora le persone insopportabili.”  
“Uhm.” Combattuto, il giovinetto rimase qualche istante pensoso. “Allora starò ad aspettarti in camera tua. Posso, vero?” pigolò.  
“Aspettarmi, come no... Lavorando all'uncinetto sulla sedia a dondolo, immagino...” malignò Asher a mezza voce gettando un'occhiata preoccupata all'orologio e una sospettosa al ragazzino. Infine, prendendo una decisione improvvisa, lo afferrò per il mento e lo scrutò a lungo e intensamente.  
“Aggiudicato. Non voglio sapere quali nefaste trame tu stia tessendo in quella testolina bionda, ma prima che io torni riponi con cura tutti i vestiti che mi avrai proditoriamente sottratto, riordina alla perfezione ogni cosa, spegni il giradischi, vuota la vasca, asciuga per terra e per l'amor d'Iddio cambia le lenzuola! E tieni bene a mente che se fai del male ai miei libri ti ucciderò in qualche modo estremamente lento e doloroso. Intesi?”  
Jean Loup si esibì nella sua migliore interpretazione dell'angioletto biondo ingiustamente accusato.  
“E' inutile che sfoggi quel faccino innocente, Jean Loup, so benissimo che hai sempre sequestrato la mia stanza per festini neroniani non appena mi allontanavo per qualche missione. Avrei dovuto torcerti il collo e farci un nodo molto tempo fa.” sospirò il vampiro con vano rammarico. “E adesso dammi un bacio, piccola copia. Un bacio come si deve. Stavolta non so se ne esco vivo.”  
“Hai sempre detto così ogni volta che partivi, e sei sempre tornato.”  
“Devo confessarti un segreto. Avvicinati.” Due rosse labbra morbide e stuzzicanti si accostarono invitanti al suo orecchio. “Le altre volte era solo una scusa per rubarti un bacio. Non dovevo affrontare la nostra Belle, in quelle occasioni.”  
“Stronzissimo vigliacco...” riuscì ad esclamare Jean Loup prima di essere prontamente zittito da elementi di forza maggiore.  
“ _Adieu, mon canari_.” risuonò un sussurro velato di malinconica ironia. “In fondo ho troppe debolezze per essere davvero uno dei cattivi, _n'est-ce pas_?”  
“Tu...” annaspò senza più fiato il canarino in questione “Tu, pezzo di cretino! La sera che ti sveglierai legato nel mio letto non osare chiedere perché! E ora fila a dire al tuo stupido Master che ha cinque minuti per renderti felice prima che io lo strangoli. Ah!” aggiunse mentre già si voltava indignato per andarsene. “Dimenticavo, nel caso dovessi cercarmi stasera ti avviso che potrei fare tardi. Uscirò con _Nathaniél_ , e tu non sei invitato! Ecco!”


	12. Chapter 12

La prima villa che Asher ispezionò conteneva una quantità di oggetti interessanti, ma a giudicare dallo strato di polvere che rivestiva ogni cosa era chiusa da anni. La seconda - una costruzione simile ad un capanno di caccia nei pressi del fiume - era stata affittata e trasformata in un magazzino.  
Al terzo tentativo trovò quello che cercava.

 

**********

 

Luci. Sipario.  
La scena si apre nella penombra di un ampio salone sotterraneo. L'architettura neogotica, dall'alta volta a crociera alle finte bifore a sesto acuto, dalle slanciate e sottili lesene ai pilastri compositi ornati di capitelli scolpiti, contrasta singolarmente con lo stile tipicamente barocco dell'arredamento: stucchi dorati, divani dalle eleganti modanature e rivestiti di sete finemente operate, un ampio tavolo di legno intarsiato sul cui piano di marmo si allineano ogni sorta di strumenti malevolmente luccicanti, piccoli poggiapiedi di velluto guarniti di frange, persino un inginocchiatoio scolpito a rilievo in lucido legno di quercia scura.  
Al centro della sala troneggia un enorme letto a baldacchino, le cui cortine di broccato cremisi intessuto di fili argentei rivelano parzialmente le morbide forme di alcuni corpi languidamente distesi. Le nere colonne tortili d'ebano recano infissi anelli, ganci, fibbie; ma solo una può fregiarsi del più grazioso ornamento, una delicata madreperlacea figura tutta avvolta in fini catenelle d'argento.  
Sì, sì, stavolta è davvero un nudo integrale.  
Indoviniamo chi è?

 

**********

 

“Penso che ora potremo prendere un momento di pausa, e divagarci per un po'.” dichiarò improvvisamente Belle Morte dall'ampio divano su cui era adagiata a contemplare criticamente la scena. “François, stanno per bussare alla porta d'ingresso. Vai ad accogliere il nostro ospite.”

“ _Bonsoir Madame. Messieurs_.”  
L'augurio e il lieve inchino di saluto che l'accompagnava non erano che meri omaggi alla buona educazione: la percepibilissima aura glaciale che emanava dal nuovo arrivato comunicava senza possibilità di errore che il suddetto si sarebbe _au contraire_ rallegrato se tutti loro avessero trascorso una pessima serata.  
“Ti aspettavo, Asher. Sono lieta di vederti ristabilito.”  
“ _Merci, Madame_.” rispose questi con un cenno del capo e un lampo decisamente ironico nell'unico azzurrissimo occhio che emergeva dallo schermo dei capelli.  
Il vampiro aveva scelto per l'entrata in scena una _mise_ severa ed elegante che obiettivamente gli si addiceva alla perfezione: abito nero dall'ampia redingote, camicia bianca di taglio austero, morbidi stivali di cuoio che non producevano il minimo rumore nelle ampie falcate, guanti in sottilissimo capretto nero. Unico ornamento, un cammeo ovale raffigurante una rosa bianca in campo azzurro, appuntato a fermare il colletto, riusciva appena ad addolcire l'insieme.  
“Anch'io sono felice di rivederti, _mon chardonneret_... Ma non dovevi, non dovevi venire qui!”  
Dopo essersi lustrato gli occhi per alcuni istanti, e già (come dubitarne?) figurandosi il peggio, Jean Claude si era deciso a tentare un pigolio per attirare l'attenzione del suo biondo amore.  
Il suo biondo amore lo fulminò con uno sguardo affilato come un pugnale e un sorriso di puro disprezzo.  
“Mi rincresce di non potermi dire altrettanto soddisfatto. Certo, passarti al tritacarne potrebbe tuttavia giovare al mio umore.”  
Mentre il Master di Saint Louis, stringendosi alle sue catene, si scioglieva in copiose mute lacrime ormai prive di ogni speranza di redenzione, Belle Morte tornò a rivolgersi all'ospite interrogandolo amabilmente circa il motivo della sua visita.  
“La semplice necessità di vedervi, Signora: un piccolo affare da discutere con voi. Ho motivo di credere che stiate indebitamente trattenendo qualcosa che mi appartiene.”  
Questo valse a riscuotere Jean Claude dall'attacco di desolata disperazione in cui stava sprofondando.  
“Ehi! Chi è che sarebbe un 'qualcosa'? E da quando sono una tua proprietà? Io sono mio! E sono anche il Master, lo sai?” si lagnò.  
“Ne sono perfettamente consapevole: io sono il tuo tutore legale. Ho il consenso dei tuoi triumviri e una esaustiva relazione del tuo psichiatra.”  
“Ma io non ho più uno psichiatra!” esclamò il vampiro, interdetto. “L'ho piantato quando mi ha suggerito di provare la terapia ipnotica e ha cercato di violentarmi.”  
“Ha cercato? Immagino sia praticamente l'unico a non esserci riuscito.” Il caustico commento rischiò di provocare una nuova ondata di lacrime scarlatte. “Bene, questo è un altro. Dopo aver letto in una sola seduta tutte le fanfictions del sito di Puddu ha certificato senza esitazione alcuna la tua incapacità di intendere e di volere.”  
“Ma... Ma...” balbettò smarrito il poverino.  
“Vedo con piacere che andate d'accordo come sempre, piccini miei.” commentò serafica Belle nascondendo abilmente fra le gonne il barattolo dei pop-corn. Come previsto, lo spettacolo meritava. “Dimmi, Asher. Ti ascolto. Anzi, attendo con ansia le tue parole.”  
Il viso del biondo vampiro si indurì: il rospo non era molto gradevole da inghiottire, al contrario era singolarmente amaro e viscido. Tuttavia era venuto con uno scopo preciso, e avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per raggiungerlo; incluso rivolgersi cortesemente alla sua detestabile madre.  
“Gioco a carte scoperte, Belle.” esordì a mezza voce. “Desidero sapere esattamente in base a quale accordo vi trovate qui, in queste condizioni. Ti prego di volermi dare una risposta sincera. Quell'idiota si è di nuovo offerto per la mia vita?”  
“Certo. Ne dubitavi forse?” rispose lei con malignissima soddisfazione. “Nessuno è mai riuscito a spiegargli cosa significhi l'espressione 'selezione naturale', povero bambino. E' evidente a chiunque che tu sia una palese regressione nell'evoluzione della specie, ma il qui presente idiota non ci si rassegna.”  
“Ehm... Ashy... è la mia vita quella che mi sta scorrendo davanti agli occhi?” chiese Jean Claude con un fil di voce cercando di rimpicciolirsi sotto lo sguardo omicida del compagno. “Senti, aspetta... lascia che ti spieghi... lo sapevo che ti saresti incazzato, ma cos'altro potevo fare? E... e poi comunque lei non ha accettato, quindi non conta!”  
L'argomentazione non risultò, ahimè, particolarmente persuasiva.  
“Théo?” chiamò il vampiro, perentorio. “Sii così gentile da tirargli un ceffone, _s'il vous plaît_.”  
Un giovane licantropo dai corti capelli castani e dagli occhi ridenti scivolò fuori di sotto le coltri accennando uno scherzoso saluto militare.  
“Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine, _Blonde_.” asserì facendogli l'occhiolino, prima di eseguire.  
“ _Sacré nom de Dieu_ , basta con questo buon umore in servizio! E se osi ancora chiamarmi _Blonde_ ti strappo la lingua, razza di deficiente! ”  
Sì, anche gli anziani e posati non morti talvolta perdono le staffe e finiscono a sbraitare come sergenti.  
“Ma quello l'hai già fatto una volta, _mon pote_... a morsi...” mormorò il giovane sforzandosi con scarsissimo successo di trattenere un sorrisetto malizioso e nostalgico.  
Jean Claude, ancora lievemente rintronato dal colpo, non voleva credere alle sue orecchie.  
“ _Quoi_?! Per strappargli la lingua a morsi dovevi avercela in bocca, o sbaglio?” chiese rivolgendo al colpevole uno sguardo di fuoco, prima che la flebile voce del buon senso riuscisse a fermarlo. “E se vuoi prendermi a schiaffi potresti anche avere il coraggio di farlo di persona, bastardo fedifrago!”  
Asher sollevò un sopracciglio e squadrò il Master da capo a piedi. Non l'ombra di un sorriso gli mosse le labbra mentre lo esaminava con attenzione e freddo distacco; dal canto suo il bruno vampiro, raggiunto infine da un barlume di coscienza e improvvisamente conscio del pericolo che gli aleggiava sopra la testa, deglutì e si chiese sconfortato perché mai quei disgraziati non lo avessero imbavagliato.  
“Escludo che una puttana masochista della tua specie sia in condizione di dire una sola sillaba in merito. Nessuno ha uno specchio da prestargli?” fu la cocente e raggelante, nonché prevedibile, conclusione. Un secondo lupo offrì premurosamente a Jean Claude una scatolina di cipria Elizabeth Arden, mostrandogli nel coperchio l'immagine tremolante di un musetto rassegnato e supplichevole, su cui le macchie rosate delle lacrime riuscivano a disporsi artisticamente anche dopo un pianto disperato: sapete, il tipo di faccino alla JC che attira gli stupratori come formiche sul barattolo della marmellata. Il nostro vampiro represse un nuovo sospiro. Nel campo delle occhiate furiose, con tutto il bene che gli vogliamo, non può certo sperare di reggere il confronto con il suo gelido amichetto.  
“E non sognarti che ti sfiori con un solo dito prima di averti lavato nel disinfettante. Credi forse che mi accontenti degli avanzi dei miei apprendisti? Ora fai silenzio.” terminò questi sprezzante ammutolendo l'avversario, che ricominciò a singhiozzare in sordina.  
“Scusa per l'interruzione, Belle.” Con un profondo sospiro si lasciò cadere su una poltrona, accavallando graziosamente le gambe. “Non sono venuto fin qui per raccogliere provocazioni: puoi affibbiarmi tutti i migliori epiteti che la tua affezionata fantasia può sfornare.”  
Inutile vivere d'orgoglio e di menzogne, giusto? Il pensiero gli corse improvviso nella mente e sul volto del vampiro si disegnò un mezzo sorriso: decisamente il più sincero che avesse rivolto alla sua antica Master da diversi secoli.  
“In fondo, credo che un pochino mi mancassero. Questa della selezione naturale devo segnarmela. Ora, sarò ottuso ma onestamente mi sfugge ancora qualcosa: se Jean Claude ha offerto se stesso in pagamento della tua scienza medica e tu hai rifiutato, ma io sono vivo e voi siete qui a divertirvi insieme, posso avere la grazia di sapere che diavolo succede?”  
“Io non mi sto divertendo!” interloquì l'interessato fra un singhiozzo e l'altro. “ _Mon chardonneret_ , ti prego credimi... Tu sei l'unico da cui vorrei farmi torturare! Non volevo tradirti, mi hanno costretto!”  
“Già, lo vedo... Hai resistito strenuamente con tutte le tue forze...”  
“Io e Jean Claude stiamo discutendo.” Belle Morte accantonò con gesto distratto le proteste dell'afflitto fanciullo. “Sto semplicemente esprimendogli il mio formale dissenso su tutta una serie di suoi irritanti atteggiamenti che non desidero si ripetano.”  
“ _Parbleu_. A quale proposito, se non è indiscreto domandarlo?”  
Un gemito straziato li interruppe.  
“E' colpa mia, è solo colpa mia! Ha ragione, io... io sono in torto, in grave torto...” Il resto si perse in un piagnucolio sommesso.  
“Certo, certo... Tutti i poveri bambini ingannati da uomini cattivi dicono così.” sbuffò Asher. “ _Au nom du Ciel_ , Belle, questo è sparare sulla croce rossa! Che cosa gli hai messo in testa ora?”  
“Le finte madonnine infilzate mi danno sui nervi.” sentenziò truce la vampira. “Ma guardalo, tutto pieno di sé, e di quanto è buono lui, e di quanto ti ama mentre tutti gli altri ti odiano. Peccato che abbia fatto del suo meglio per lasciarti ammazzare! E rimaneva a disperarsi al tuo capezzale senza che una sola idea sensata gli attraversasse il cranio, anche solo chiedersi chi potesse avere un legame di sangue abbastanza stretto da svegliarti, visto che lui non si è neanche degnato di condividere i vostri poteri. E come se non bastasse è un cretino che resta a destreggiarsi tra l'incudine e il martello dando retta a chi grida di più e senza le palle di dire cosa vuole! Se è ancora vivo è solo perché molto in fondo mi è abbastanza simpatico e scopa divinamente.”  
“Mah... veramente a me sembra piuttosto innocuo, tutto sommato. Potrei vivere peggio, sai.”  
“Ha! Per non parlare di te. Ora vieni anche a dirmi che ti va bene così! Non ti sembra che solo il tuo aspetto sia già per me una fonte sufficiente di irritazione e disonore? O credi forse che ti abbia allevato per finire come uno stuoino psicolabile ai piedi di un crocerossino egoista e di una puttana frigida?”  
“Io non sono uno stuoino psicolabile!”  
La frecciata aveva raggiunto il segno: Asher incrociò le braccia facendo il muso con aria offesissima.  
“Davvero Belle, non capisco cosa vuoi. Sei venuta fino in America solo per criticare il mio stile di vita? Sono io che ho scelto di restare qui. Voi siete una donna deliziosa, mia cara, ma per l'amor d'Iddio non desidero vivervi accanto! E' qui che voglio restare.”

Lo so. Perché credi che ti abbia lasciato andar via?

La frase risuonò cristallina nella mente del vampiro, che alzò uno sguardo discretamente esterrefatto fissandolo negli occhi dorati della potente Belle Morte.  
Impossibile ingannarsi: l'aveva detto davvero. Non ad alta voce, s'intende, non si sarebbe mai discostata dalla versione secondo cui era ben felice di non essere più costretta a posare gli occhi su una simile bruttura; ma indubbiamente l'aveva pensato molto forte. L'aura di incendiaria ira funesta che le vorticava attorno non era che una conferma.  
“Sei un incapace scellerato buono a nulla in grado solo di infangare la mia stirpe!” esplose infine _Madame_ con alti strepiti, mettendo in serio pericolo una raffinata cristalliera in cui faceva bella mostra di sé una collezione di lame, lamette e mannaie.  
“Non riesci nemmeno a sistemare la tua relazione bacata con una delle persone più influenzabili di questa terra! Se lo odi e vuoi ucciderlo uccidilo, se lo ami e vuoi riprendertelo, ebbene, riprenditelo! Mi sembra di averti insegnato come si fa, per Dio! E se sei indeciso fra amarlo e odiarlo per lo meno nel frattempo scopatelo, così magari ti schiarisci le idee, no? Piantala una buona volta di piangerti addosso aspettando che il Principe Azzurro ti caschi dal cielo fra le braccia, e prendi in mano la tua stupida vita! Sei desolante, _sacré Dieu_.”  
“Che vuoi che ti dica, Belle? Ammetto la sconfitta.” Asher scrollò le spalle in un gesto che poteva significare qualunque cosa. “Non mi vuole, e questo è tutto; non desidero impormi a forza. Senza contare che Anita se la prenderebbe con lui, e onestamente non ho più lo stomaco di sopportarlo quando piange sul serio. Comunque visto quanto è capace di volare non escluderei che possa davvero precipitarmi in testa, una volta o l'altra.”  
“Ma... dico!” protestò Jean Claude, senza peraltro che nessuno ci facesse caso.  
“Ah, così adesso è tutta colpa sua? I figli di Belle Morte non si impongono a forza, conquistano senza colpo ferire e senza ammettere sconfitte! Di certo non prima ancora di dare battaglia. Come osi languire in preda al mal d'amore, vergogna della casata?!”  
Belle si alzò con fare minaccioso dal suo canapé, incrociando le candide braccia sul corpetto ricamato dell'abito di raso azzurro chiaro. Dire che saettava lampi dagli occhi sarebbe del tutto inadatto a descrivere la sensazione che il suo sguardo suscitò nel vampiro: per essere più precisi, i raggi di fuoco del sole mattutino si affacciavano assassini dalle sue pupille. Asher sorrise.  
“Devo arguire che vi preoccupate che io possa essere infelice, Signora?”

Azzardato, certamente: stava forzando il gioco in modo molto, molto rischioso. Ma non era riuscito a trattenersi. Belle, Belle, la prima grande passione, la prima grande ossessione... la rabbia bruciante e infinita che per semplicità e per orgoglio vorresti chiamare odio, ma che fa molto più male dell'odio, e ferisce come un'arma a doppio taglio, e continua a dolere senza tregua...  
_Mon Dieu_ , trecento anni di inflessibile allenamento per rinchiudere quelle terrificanti pericolosissime cose chiamate emozioni in un freezer blindato, e finisco col gettarli al vento in questo modo. Se non mi ammazza oggi non lo farà più.

“Vi preoccupate per me, Signora? Siete accorsa al mio letto di morte decisa a salvarmi, o a darmi almeno l'estremo addio? Magari per una volta potreste parlare con sincerità, anziché mettere ancora in mezzo Jean Claude. E' troppo facile sfogarsi su di lui.”  
“Il tuo carissimo piccolo idiota raccoglie quel che ha seminato, né più né meno; esattamente come te. Voi!” Belle batté imperiosamente le mani e sorrise melliflua guardando con la coda dell'occhio il vampiro al suo fianco. “La pausa è terminata.”  
“Oh, ma guarda guarda... Cosa vedono le mie fosche pupille? Quattro giovani di belle speranze destinati ad una morte tragica e prematura...” mormorò dolcemente questi leccandosi un canino, rivolto ai licantropi che, obbedienti, si erano alzati per tornare a dedicarsi alla gentile vittima.  
“Andiamo _Blon_... cioè, Asher, gli ordini sono ordini... Niente di personale, sai... Prenditela col capo!”

Uhm. Non che sia una cattiva idea, in effetti, pensò Asher lanciando un'occhiata di fuoco al sorrisetto maligno e goduto della Master.

“Tu, puttana figlia e nipote di puttane! _Tonnerre de Dieu_ , che cosa ne dici di farti una bella tazza di latte e affaracci tuoi la mattina, anziché piombarci qui non invitata a far casino?”  
“E madre e nonna di puttane, non dimenticare.” precisò soddisfatta la suddetta puttana, _pardon_ , divina puttana. “E tu sei un affaraccio mio, accidenti! Non sai neanche restare vivo da solo a meno che non ti tenga gli occhi addosso! Se non è l'Inquisizione è un cazzo di circolo satanista di tiro con l'arco, ma ti pare possibile?! Lasciarti infilzare come un tordo allo spiedo, dannazione... Se pensi di avere il permesso di andare in giro per il mondo a farti suicidare, be', scordatelo! Dovresti solo ringraziarmi di averti salvato e chiudere il becco!”  
“Ah, certo, mi hai salvato! _Gratis et amore dei_ , vero? Ti sei solo portata via Jean Claude, unicamente per farmi dispetto! Sto girando da due notti come un pirla, giocando a nascondino con il defibrillatore portatile in una tasca e gli ansiolitici nell'altra, e dovrei anche dirti grazie? Col cazzo!”  
“Bleh. No. E' mezzo bruciacchiato e mi fa schifo. E comunque non funziona.”  
“Ha ha. Ti alleni per le finali di Miss Simpatia? Sono decenni che ho fatto la plastica. Chi credi che organizzasse i party del dopolavoro in sala delle torture?”  
“Ehi!” strillò Jean Claude dal suo angolo. “Mentre io mi tormentavo credendoti rovinato per sempre, tu ti dilettavi con festini sadomaso?! Ma brutto stronzo figlio di una gran troia!”  
“ _Mon petit_ Jean, parlando di troie, non credi di avere qualcos'altro di cui occuparti adesso? I miei ragazzi resteranno delusi se ti distrai così facilmente.” sibilò spietatamente il biondo. “E guarda che per il tritacarne siamo sempre in tempo.”

Mentre i due ricominciavano a urlare come aquile, lo sventurato Master richiuse gli occhi, colmi di atterrita disperazione, sul sorriso freddo e sprezzante del suo _chardonneret_. Senza più gemiti né singhiozzi, non diversamente che se una fontana gli fosse spuntata in fronte, cominciò a piangere riversando in un fiume senza fine di lacrime rosse tutta l'incompresa e vana devozione, tutto il perverso piacere del sacrificio e il dilaniante dolore di vederlo respinto, e ricambiato con furia crudele.

All'improvviso, inaspettatamente, una mano calda e forte gli fece pat pat sul capo ricciuto.  
“Su, su, stellina, non piangere. Guarda, siamo qui in quattro solo per te. Non vuoi fare un bel sorriso?”  
“Ma... ma io sbaglio sempre tutto... e adesso mi odia di nuovo! Morirò, certamente ne morirò, è sicuro.”  
“Non mi pare che ti odi, tesoro. E' venuto apposta a cercarti, non sei contento?”  
“Sì, io ero così felice di vederlo, ma lui invece è arrabbiatissimo e continua a dirmi cose terribili e perfide e mi odia e non mi perdonerà mai e io morirò di dolore!”  
Jean Claude alzò infine lo sguardo sperduto su un viso giovane e grazioso, che gli sorrideva incoraggiante. La stanza palpitava di potere a stento trattenuto e risuonava di antiquati insulti, molti dei quali (discretamente veritieri) riferibili alla dubbia moralità di ascendenti, discendenti e collaterali fino alla sesta generazione.  
“Mannò, cucciolo, vedrai che farete pace.” Un'altra voce, una linguetta umida che gli leccava via le lacrime dal viso stanco. “Anzi, guarda, adesso vi prepariamo una bella riconciliazione sul guanciale. Fidati. Il nostro Blondie adora le scene trucide, ti assicuro che non appena smetterà di intrattenersi con la sua bella Signora non penserà ad altro che a saltarti addosso. Lascia fare a noi.”  
Una poltroncina Luigi XV di raso color pesca esplose in una nube di schegge e brandelli sfilacciati.  
“ _Snif_. Tu credi?”  
Il bruno vampiretto tirò su col naso e abbozzò un piccolo, timido sorriso speranzoso.  
“Ma certo, caro. Ci sarà un motivo se lo chiamano Alaska, no? Qui ci vuole un bello spettacolo _hot_ per scongelarlo... Dammi una manina, da bravo...”  
Tutto racconsolato, il nostro irrecuperabile emoderivato preferito offrì il bianco polso alla stretta ferrea di una manetta d'argento rivestita di peluche.  
Peluche rosa, _naturellement_.  
Quasi nel medesimo istante Belle scagliò il suo ventaglio in faccia ad Asher, il quale con estrema, crudele _nonchalance_ lo calpestò.  
“Anche l'altra, _s'il vous plaît._ ”  
“Ah! Il mio ventaglio!” gridò la vampira, quasi più incredula che irritata. Quasi. “Razza di pestifera ripugnante creatura!”  
“Jean Claude, dammi l'altra manina.” ripeté pazientemente il licantropo.  
Con tutto il legittimo sdegno di una fanciulla oltraggiata la Master di Parigi rovesciò contro il suo impassibile avversario un'ondata di potere che lo sollevò di peso, scaraventandolo di schiena a diversi metri di distanza.  
“Ehi... Ehi, voi due! Basta! Smettetela!” implorò Jean Claude in un grido angosciato. “Belle, ti supplico... Asher...”  
I due tacquero immediatamente e si volsero a guardarlo: sul viso mostravano la stessa identica espressione. Avete presente la faccia che fate quando il vostro coinquilino rompiscatole vi piomba in camera senza bussare, con una tazza di tè in mano, proprio mentre state per dedicarvi a ben più importanti faccende con un bel tipo agganciato al bar? Ecco, quella.  
“Zitto tu!” esclamarono all'unisono.  
Il piccolo, mortificato, batté in ritirata.  
“ _Bon sang, Monsieur_ , un po' di concentrazione! Ho detto di porgere l'altra mano, e detesto ripetermi!” Stavolta l'ordine fu enfatizzato da un severo scappellotto.  
“Ah, _oui... pardonnez moi_...” mormorò contrito Jean Claude tornando ai suoi doveri.

“Noto con piacere, Madame, che il vostro carattere non è mutato affatto.” sorrise beffardo Asher accomodandosi meglio sul soffice tappeto persiano, un braccio ripiegato sotto la nuca. “Ti comprerò un ventaglio nuovo, Belle. Perdonami.”  
C'è qualcosa di diverso, rifletté Belle Morte, perplessa e incuriosita a dispetto del fiero risentimento. Qualcosa di... rilassato, scanzonato, autoironico, una nuova scioltezza nei movimenti e nelle parole. Forse forse, può darsi che esprimere l'incazzatura cronica con un sano, violento e sonoro sfogo, almeno una volta in tre secoli, faccia bene alla salute.  
Aspetta. Autoironico... lui?? _Sacré mille petits chochons_ , domani nevica blu.  
Sollevando con una mano lo strascico del vestito e scavalcando compostamente i detriti, gli si avvicinò per tirargli qualche calcetto nelle costole. Non molto forte, comunque. Questi marmocchi sono talmente delicati.  
“Tzè. Facile chiedere perdono per un ventaglio rotto... Ma sei cambiato, comunque, sei cambiato. Avresti dovuto alzarti senza una parola, serio e indifferente, fissando con freddezza un punto dietro la mia testa.”  
“ _Oui Madame, je sais_.”  
Uno scintillio azzurro balenò fra le ciocche bionde che si spargevano sul viso del vampiro, allargandosi come una pozza dorata sul pavimento.

E' che... ultimamente, non so bene perché, mi sento... Ah, come definirlo? Amato. Inaspettatamente, incredibilmente, tenacemente amato, _Madame_.

Non fece in tempo a finire di pensarlo che un coltello affilato si conficcò vibrante a terra a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa: Belle Morte lo fissava, negli occhi un'espressione che nulla aveva a che fare con qualsivoglia tenero sentimento.  
“Sei diventato incauto, Asher, molto incauto. E oltre tutto sembra che ti sia passata l'allergia alla verità. Davvero mi desideri sincera?”  
Con gesto lento ed aggraziato tese la mano in un muto ordine verso il vampiro ancora sdraiato, e questi, senza un solo battito di ciglia che interrompesse il contatto degli sguardi, afferrò delicatamente la lama per sfilarla dal tappeto e offrire l'impugnatura d'argento alla sua presa.  
“Sai, tesoro” riprese Belle con una voce molto dolce e molto inquietante che fece scorrere brividi ghiacciati lungo la schiena di tutti i presenti “Ti dirò una cosa. Un segreto segretissimo.”  
Il modo in cui accarezzava lievemente il pugnale, con l'unghia dell'indice, avanti e indietro, era mesmerizzante.  
_Ouais_... Ecco come si sente un topo del deserto quando il serpente lo ipnotizza, realizzò Asher con un secondo di ritardo. Non sapeva impedirsi di fissarla, di desiderare la sua voce, come non gli capitava più da un bel pezzo. Tipico di Belle.  
“Vedi, negli ultimi... diciamo quattrocento anni, mi sono spuntati dei capelli bianchi. Almeno tre o quattro. Ho dovuto strapparli con la pinzetta! Ma se dovessi dire che è stato a causa tua” aggiunse in un sibilo penetrante “potrei incazzarmi seriamente.”  
Un ampio fulmineo movimento del braccio tornito, lo svolazzare di nere lunghe chiome, un lampo metallico, sangue zampillante all'intorno, un grido d'orrore...

Comincio a stufarmi di questa storia, pensò il biondo osservando indispettito la daga che gli trapassava il palmo e alzandosi a sedere con precauzione per cercare quanto meno di salvare dalle macchie la camicia inamidata.

Jean Claude (sì, era stato lui a gridare, chi altri?), inginocchiato sul letto e sorreggendosi affannato ad una colonna del baldacchino, non smetteva di balbettare uggiolii scarsamente articolati; ciò che gli valse una seconda occhiata indignata dai due contendenti.  
“ _Silence, en somme_!”  
Il vampiretto si portò alla fronte il dorso di una manina piccola e candida, lieve lieve, e si accasciò dolcemente, esanime, fra le braccia dei suoi solleciti aguzzini.  
“Hé Blondie, non parlavi di un defibrillatore poco fa? Potrebbe servirci.” suggerì premurosamente Théo.  
“ _Par l'enfer, ça suffit_!” ribatté l'interpellato gesticolando inviperito e sgocciolando sangue all'intorno. “Sono secoli che è così, io ci vado di mezzo e lui piange! E indovina chi dei due si accattiva le simpatie del pubblico?”  
“Questo dovrebbe farti riflettere sulle tue capacità empatiche, tesoro. Posto che tu abbia una seppur vaga idea di che cosa siano.”  
Belle Morte lo osservava con un sorriso tagliente. Dopo qualche istante scosse il capo rassegnata e tirò un profondo sospiro.  
“ _Lève-toi, idiot_.” sbuffò afferrandolo per un braccio, quello sano, e tirandolo in piedi.

E impara a calcolare le traiettorie prima di parare una coltellata con le mani, cretino: volevo solo graffiarti. Mi indisporrebbe vederti morto. Lo ammetto.

“Fidarsi è bene...” borbottò Asher fra i denti sfilandosi con cautela la lama d'in mezzo ai metacarpi e frugando nelle tasche in cerca del fazzoletto. Evitò con cura lo sguardo di lei.

Belle. Mi dispiace.

Certe cose, nessuno dei due le avrebbe mai dette ad alta voce.  
_En fin_ , era giusto così.


	13. Chapter 13

“E' sempre l'anima della festa, vero?”  
Centellinando distrattamente del rosolio di cedro da un bicchierino di vetro sfaccettato, Belle Morte sbirciò di sottecchi l'espressione decisamente truce del suo ospite.  
Sancita amorevolmente la precaria tregua, i due vampiri si erano educatamente riaccomodati in poltrona; con grande sollievo, ovviamente, di Jean Claude. Ben felice di avere infine l'occasione di riconquistare il palcoscenico, e fermamente intenzionato a far affogare un certo irriducibile qualcuno nella propria bava, il Master si esibiva spudoratamente con i suoi numeri più spettacolosi: fra le sue labbra i più semplici gemiti, ansiti, urli soffocati si trasformavano in un sensualissimo tripudio di romanticismo sadomaso, mentre il corpo delicato e niveo sussultava come scosso dai più dolorosi spasmi del piacere... O piacevoli spasmi del dolore? Mah, fate un po' voi. I suoi stessi estatici torturatori, che mai neppure nei loro sogni più sfrenati avevano immaginato di incontrare una vittima così straordinariamente collaborativa e affascinante, presi senza scampo dalla rete dell'invisibile incantesimo si muovevano d'istinto come nella più studiata delle coreografie.  
“ _Naturellement_ , _Madame_ , nulla vale l'acquavite degli Charentes.” rispose con garbo Asher osservando in controluce il proprio calice.  
“Capisco che tu voglia fare lo gnorri, ma questa era davvero tirata per i capelli.” lo demolì immediatamente Belle. “Mi riferivo al tuo gentil donzello.”  
Il biondo vampiro sospirò, chiedendosi se non valesse la pena di trasferirsi una volta per tutte in una bella base di ricerca sperduta in mezzo all'Antartide.  
“ _Touché_.” ammise infine posando il bicchiere sul tavolino intarsiato e fissando in viso la Master. “Piantala di giocarci come se fosse tuo, Belle. Lo rivoglio indietro. Voglio strangolarlo con le mie manine, e voglio farlo mentre è ancora intero.”  
“L'erba voglio non cresce neanche nel giardino del re.” lo redarguì severamente lei.  
“ _Bof_. Io la tengo in un vaso sul balcone, e viene su che è una meraviglia.” Una smorfia ostinata contrasse la metà visibile del volto del vampiro. “Ho detto che lo rivoglio, e lo rivoglio!”  
“Prova con ' _S'il vous plaît, Madame_.' ”  
Asher levò gli occhi al cielo: c'era da aspettarselo, per nulla al mondo Belle Morte si sarebbe privata del piacere di farsi pregare.

 _Merde_. Appena riesco a mettergli le mani addosso senza testimoni non so cosa gli faccio, a quel piccolo stronzo. Tu guarda cosa mi tocca fare...

“ _S'il vous plaît, Madame_ , restituite il maltolto. Vi scongiuro in ginocchio.”  
“Veramente sei seduto in poltrona.”  
“Ah, _mon Dieu_ , alla mia età... Sapete, i reumatismi...” mormorò il fanciullo scivolando con grazia dinanzi ai delicati piedini della dama, un lampo sotto sotto divertito nell'azzurrissimo sguardo.  
Appena fosse riuscito a mettergli le mani addosso, concluse, tutti i testimoni di questo mondo non gli avrebbero impedito di ridurlo in coriandoli.  
Sua Signoria lo allontanò con un secco colpetto della punta di una morbida pantofolina di raso.  
“Restituirlo? Perché dovrei?” chiese con aria fintamente annoiata. _Mon Dieu_ , che cosa gratificante essere implorata... Una droga...  
“Per farmi cosa gradita.” suggerì Asher.  
Belle lo guardò storto.  
“Ah, ve ne supplico, _Madame_! Anch'io ho un cuore, sapete? Pensare di dover trucidare personalmente dei giovani innocenti che io stesso ho istruito, a cui ho tramandato quest'arte sublime concedendo loro al tempo stesso il mio paterno affetto... Capite, la sola idea mi provoca una gravissima melanconia. La mia povera coscienza ne sarà dilaniata.”  
Sforzandosi di trattenere uno sbuffo esilarato, Belle si dispose ad ignorarlo tranquillamente per qualche minuto, guardandosi bene dall'invitarlo a rialzarsi. Se non si infierisce un po' quando capita l'occasione che gusto c'è?  
“Non solo sei un ipocrita, Asher, sei anche un incommensurabile sciocco. E' davvero desolante vederti ridotto ad ingelosirti di quei poveri ragazzi.”  
Sì, giocare a carte scoperte espone ahimè a colpi dolorosamente ben assestati.  
“Già, certo! Senonché quella puttana del tuo nipotino adorato sta facendo del suo meglio per ingelosirmi!” esplose difatti il biondo, ormai lievemente alterato. “Come se non fosse palese a chiunque che tutti quei languidi miagolii sono a mio esclusivo beneficio, giusto per mostrarmi con maggiore precisione che cosa esattamente mi nega! Vuoi rigirare ulteriormente il coltello nella piaga, Belle? Non credo che mi resti più di una mezz'oretta di autonomia prima di fare una strage.”  
“Detto molto onestamente, questo è un problema tuo, non mio.” sorrise amabilmente lei.  
Con un grosso sforzo di volontà Asher riuscì a reprimere l'incipiente crisi isterica. Cristo santo, solo un paio d'ore in compagnia di Belle Morte e già si sentiva pronto a ricascare in tutta una serie di poco salubri dipendenze: un filo di bava minacciò di colargli dall'angolo delle labbra mentre gli tornava alla memoria l'appagante aroma del prozac e redbull.  
Con un sospiro di doloroso rimpianto allungò le gambe sul tappeto e si appoggiò al cuscino del divano accanto alla vampira, il mento sulla mano.  
“Per l'amor del Cielo, rimanda a casa quello sciagurato! Tanto, se il tuo scopo era esporgli le tue rimostranze e farlo riflettere sulle sue cattive azioni, direi che la situazione attuale è del tutto controproducente. L'ha presa come una scusa per soddisfare le sue fantasie morbose senza doversene assumere la responsabilità.”  
Jean Claude l'udì benissimo, ma non osò negare.  
“Anche questo è vero...” meditò Belle a mezza voce, alzandosi. “ _Très bien_. Nella mia magnanimità vi concederò un'ultima possibilità di provare a gestirvi da soli le vostre malattie mentali; in fondo avrei anch'io qualcosa da fare nella vita oltre al baby-sitting.”  
“Nel senso che ti levi dalle palle e te ne torni a Parigi?”  
Speranza vana: Belle è pur sempre Belle.  
“Negativo, _mon cher_.” lo disingannò difatti prontamente. “Il nostro piccolo Jean si è spontaneamente e interamente affidato alle mie cure, e non intendo sottrarmi ai miei compiti di educatrice. Forse, e bada dico forse, quando avrete dato prova dei vostri buoni propositi prenderò in considerazione l'idea di lasciarvi andare. Verrò a darvi un'occhiata di tanto in tanto, bambini, non temete...”  
“Ehi! Buoni propositi... in che senso?!” gridò Asher verso la porta ormai chiusa.

 

**********

 

 _Merde, merde, merde_!... Ma perché cazzo sono venuto qui, dannazione?!

Tali, se non più volgari, erano i pensieri che si agitavano nella mente dell'alto, biondo ed elegante signore che si aggirava come una tigre in gabbia nell'ampia sala gotico-barocco-fetish: profondamente irritato dalla situazione e dai presenti, oltre che da se stesso, dai propri sentimenti e dalle proprie azioni, non sapeva impedirsi di chiedersi dove mai fosse finita la sua bella gioventù.  
Tornava la solita risposta: a ramengo.  
Con un rapido sguardo constatò che gli allegri compagni sul lettone avevano interrotto i _divertissements_ per tenerlo d'occhio, in evidente attesa di una repentina esplosione che li avrebbe disintegrati sul posto. A dirla tutta, il vampiro considerò brevemente la possibilità di tenerli sulle spine fissandoli a sua volta in cagnesco per un paio d'ore, ma alla fine lasciò perdere: a ben vedere, non ne aveva voglia. Per fargli sbollire l'incazzatura di un solo grado centigrado sarebbe occorso qualcosa di ben più drastico.  
“Eclissatevi.” si limitò ad intimare con un sibilo difficilmente udibile anche da orecchie licantropiche, ma che chissà come venne perfettamente inteso da tutti gli interessati.  
Mentre i lupetti sgattaiolavano verso l'uscita, con quella rapidità di movimento consentita solo a chi possiede muscoli che gli umani non hanno, Asher stese la mano ad acchiapparne uno a caso per la collottola. Lo sventurato prescelto, un biondino dagli occhi neri e dagli addominali scolpiti, non tentò neppure di divincolarsi mentre veniva trascinato assai poco cortesemente indietro.  
“Ehm... Asher, senti... era solo lavoro, te lo giuro! Non è che mi ci diverto, mi disegnano così! Se solo avessi potuto mi sarei rifiutato, lo sai vero? Vero?” tentò in un ultimo sussulto del suo istinto di conservazione.  
Non ottenne risposta.  
“Sigh. Almeno, ascolta... se l'amicizia di questi anni ha significato anche solo qualcosina per te, ti prego...” balbettò tremando “Almeno rimanda il cadavere alla mia famiglia per i funerali... Ah, e quel CD che mi ha prestato Aléx, deve essere ancora sul mio tavolo, digli di frugare un po' in mezzo ai vestiti da stirare...”  
“Chiudi quella ciabatta, insulso essere, prima di pentirtene.”  
Al poverino non restò che consolarsi pensando che i demoni all'inferno sarebbero stati un discreto miglioramento, quanto a compagnia. Tutto stava nell'arrivarci, all'inferno.

Giunto a un passo dal letto il vampiro si fermò ad osservare l'oggetto dei suoi contrastanti desideri.  
Spettacolo poco edificante, in verità. Il Master di Saint Louis giaceva fra le lenzuola insanguinate, i riccioli scomposti e impiastricciati, il corpo splendido macchiato da lividi e ferite, per tacere delle altre sostanze che ci si può aspettare ti restino addosso dopo due giorni di orge sadomaso, nel ruolo di Guest Slave Star; quanto all'espressione del suo viso stanco e provato, palesemente in quei medesimi due giorni il desiderio di liberarsi e fuggire non era mai stato così intenso come in quel momento. Effettivamente, osservando le cose dal suo punto di vista, il cucciolo si ritrovava colto in flagrante adulterio plurimo da un pericoloso, squilibrato e sadico ex marito, nonché ultimo fidanzato della attuale pseudo-moglie cui aveva giurato fedeltà: situazione notoriamente poco compatibile con la tranquillità di coscienza. In aggiunta, il suddetto pericoloso squilibrato eccetera era già perfettamente calato nel suo ruolo di feroce demonio molto incazzato: sul suo volto completamente scoperto si intrecciavano le strie sanguigne delle cicatrici, iperemiche per la collera, mentre lo sguardo incinerante prometteva con certezza atrocità che andavano oltre il male corrente.  
Dimenticavo, tutto ciò dovete immaginarlo con in sottofondo il leitmotiv della Morte Nera.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bzWSJG93P8>

Ecco. Ora rileggete l'ultimo paragrafo. Rende l'idea?

Tuttavia, almeno per il momento parve che qualcuno lassù avesse messo una buona parola per il nostro amato e sventuratissimo eroe.  
“ _Mange quelque chose, idiot_.” ordinò seccamente Asher gettando il giovane lupo, come fosse una bambola di pezza, sulle ginocchia dell'altro.  
Commensale e cibo si affrettarono ad obbedire, l'uno sentendosi per la prima volta in quarantotto ore più affamato che angosciato, l'altro semplicemente sollevato che l'esecuzione fosse stata momentaneamente differita.

 

**********

 

“Finalmente soli, _mon corbeau_.”  
Tali dolci parole non si accordavano, ahimè, al tono sferzante con cui furono pronunciate.  
Dopo aver lanciato con noncuranza fuori dalla porta il licantropo ancora semincosciente per il salasso, Asher si avvicinò lentamente, lo sguardo fisso sulla preda.

I criceti nel cervello di Jean Claude correvano precipitosamente sulle loro ruotine, sapendo che stavolta sarebbe stato arduo trovare una via d'uscita.  
Che fare? si chiedeva preoccupato il vampiretto. Il silenzio si stava facendo opprimente. Doveva parlare per primo, cercare di spiegargli? O non sarebbe stato più prudente aspettare di essere interpellato? Meglio guardarlo in viso con occhi supplichevoli o chinare il capo tremante? Forse avrebbe potuto gettarsi ai suoi piedi, abbracciargli le ginocchia... ma era ancora legato. _Merde_.  
Si azzardò a sbirciare di sotto in su il compagno, e subito distolse lo sguardo. La solita ciocca bionda era tornata a celare la guancia sfregiata, la bocca si torceva in una smorfia perfida, nell'unico occhio visibile rabbia, odio, disgusto si mescolavano in una miscela esplosiva che lo riportava alle più tristi memorie.  
Sussultò, ansioso, quando si sentì tirare rudemente per un ricciolo.

 

Eccoci di nuovo. Sciogliere cinghie, sganciare fibbie, strappargli via in una manciata tutte quelle collanine e catenine e cavigliere... Di qui all'eternità c'è un sacco di tempo. Quante volte ancora, quante volte...?? Quante volte lo ritroverò così imprigionato, violato, insudiciato da viscide creature indegne di allacciargli gli stivali?  
E soprattutto, cazzo, perché??

Dietro il malevolo sorriso e le ciglia aggrottate, Asher meditò di contattare Narcissus per programmare una sana, vecchia terapia d'urto: se anche non si fosse rivelata efficace, sarebbe comunque stata più divertente e meno preoccupante delle stronzate che quell'incosciente riusciva a combinare da sé. E magari, con un po' di pazienza, abilità e fortuna, sarebbero riusciti a soddisfarlo a sufficienza da levargli la voglia di andarsele a cercare, almeno per un po'.  
Digrignando i denti, lo trascinò di malagrazia verso il bagno.


	14. Chapter 14

“La mia Dorabella capace non è;  
Fedel quanto bella il cielo la fe'.”

Le note vivaci del Così fan tutte accompagnavano allegramente il soddisfatto sguazzare di Jean Loup nell'ampia vasca da bagno del suo ospite. L'intenso aroma di sandalo del bagnoschiuma si mescolava ad una punta più dolce di camomilla e miele: niente da dire, due bionde si intenderanno sempre a meraviglia su queste cose.

“La mia Fiordiligi tradirmi non sa;  
Uguale in lei credo costanza e beltà.”

Strizzandosi le fluenti chiome il piccolo lupo si decise infine ad emergere dalle acque, nel complesso discretamente simile ad una Venere del Botticelli, benché privo di una conchiglia su cui posare i sottili piedini.

“Ho i crini già grigi, ex cathedra parlo,  
Ma tali litigi finiscano qua.” gorgheggiò felice avviluppandosi voluttuosamente nella soffice spugna dell'accappatoio.

“No, detto ci avete che infide esser ponno;  
Provar cel' dovete se avete onestà.”

“Tai prove lasciamo.” suggerì ridacchiando.

“No, no, le vogliamo!”

Jean Loup scosse il capo con un sorriso divertito.  
“ _Pas de problème_...” sentenziò in conclusione.

**********

Un'accurata ispezione dell'armadio e del cassettone rivelò ben presto la gradita sorpresa di svariati indumenti decisamente un po' piccoli per appartenere all'effettivo proprietario della stanza.  
“ _Merveilleux_! Il suo _petit ami_ deve avere la mia taglia. Ora vediamo, qualche piccolo tocco che possa piacere a Nathaniél... Chissà dove avrà messo quei bracciali che gli ho regalato, quelli con la cintura uguale...”  
Frugando senza alcun ritegno nei cassetti, il giovane damerino trovò quel che cercava e stette qualche istante, rapito, a rimirare l'effetto.  
“Ah! Sottilissimo cuoio e filigrana d'argento su polsini di pizzo. Una libidine.”  
In quella risuonò un discreto bussare alla porta.

“Lo so che volevi stare da solo, Asher, ma sono preoccupata... almeno potresti rispondere al telefono...”  
Anita si bloccò di colpo sulla soglia: la bionda figura dinanzi a lei si era voltata con una risata argentina, mostrando tutto lo splendore di due limpidi smeraldi che la fissavano con un arguto scintillio.  
“ _Mais non, ma chouette! Je ne suis pas_ Asher, _je suis_ Jean Loup!”  
“Lo vedo...” borbottò scontenta la donna, avanzando di malavoglia nella stanza. “E com'è che mi avresti chiamata? Ma sciu...che?  
“ _Chouette, ma chouette. Si tu ne l'aime pas je peux aussi bien t'appeler mignonne, ou ma chérie, ou ma douceur, ou_...”  
“Bleah. Ma è possibile che tutti i franciosi debbano avere una passione per i nomignoli idioti?” commentò disgustata, afferrando il senso del discorso.  
“Oh via, Anita! A me sembra una cosa così carina!” rispose Nathaniel entrando a sua volta.  
“ _Nathaniél_!” trillò il lupo correndogli incontro e scuotendogli felice le mani. “Oh, _vous m'êtes tellement manqués! Je voulais bien vous inviter à sortir avec moi ce soir. Voulez-vous_?”  
“Ehm... già... chissà che ha detto... Be', comunque sono contento di vederti! Ma ti sei mascherato da Jean Claude o sbaglio?”  
“A giudicare dal casino che ha lasciato in giro direi che sono proprio i vestiti di Jean Claude. Cazzo, ad Asher prenderà un colpo quando vedrà com'è conciata la sua stanza. Sembra la tana di un qualche animale.” brontolò Anita lanciando occhiate di fuoco all'intorno.  
“Oh _oui, les vêtements de_ Jean Claude... j _e crois qu'il portes la même taille que moi_. _Et Asher m'a donné la permission de faire ce que je veux dans sa chambre. Il ne se fâche jamais contre son canari.”_  
Jean Loup sbatté candidamente e con calcolata perfidia le lunghe ciglia dorate. Che quella stolta americana si rendesse conto dunque che era lui a conoscerlo meglio, e da più tempo, e a godere di un'indulgenza così raramente accordata a chiunque altro! Disgraziatamente, o fortunatamente secondo i casi, le difficoltà di comunicazione resero impossibile la completa trasmissione del concetto.  
“Nat, non ho capito un tubo di quel che dice il tuo amichetto ma gli consiglierei di non guardarmi dall'alto in basso se ci tiene alla pelle.” minacciò ad ogni buon conto la Sterminatrice.  
“Ma sta così bene...” miagolò il leopardo facendogli fare una giravolta su se stesso per ammirarlo meglio e portandosi al viso la mano che teneva fra le proprie, aspirando estatico. “Hmmm, cuoio di Russia. Senti che buon odore!”

_Mon Dieu, comment résister à ces grands yeux violets? Ils semblent dire mange-moi mange-moi... Je veux te savourer, mon chat, te savourer lentement..._

Come preso da un incantesimo il biondo giovane si avvicinò lentamente, lo sguardo perduto negli occhi dell'altro, fino ad avvolgerlo fra le braccia, a stringerne i capelli nelle mani, a sfiorarne le labbra con la punta di una linguetta rosea e provocante.  
“Ah, c _'est trop mignon! Vous savez, Nathaniél, je me tuerais pour un regard humide et un 'Fais moi plus mal' venant de vous_...”  
Nathaniel non avrebbe potuto essere più d'accordo con le sue parole neppure conoscendone il significato.

“Per la miseria, un po' di contegno!”  
La scarsa dose giornaliera di pazienza di Anita era ahimè terminata: la dolce fanciulla estrasse cordialmente il revolver per sciogliere l'inopportuno amplesso.  
“Nat, cosa diavolo ti viene in mente di incoraggiarlo? E tu, ignobile mostriciattolo, se osi ancora saltargli addosso e tirargli i capelli l'avrai a che fare con me! Guarda che Anita Blake non scherza!”  
Il giovane lupo si voltò verso di lei. Improvvisamente dimostrava non più di diciott'anni; i grandi occhi verdi avevano l'espressione malinconica e consapevole di un bambino rifiutato, e brillavano di lacrime trattenute a stento.  
“Anità...” mormorò avanzando di alcuni passi, incurante dell'arma puntata al proprio petto “ _Ne me régardez pas comme-ça, ma chouette, je vous en prie. Ne sarait-vous vraiment capable de tirer sur un jeun désarmé, n'est-ce pas_?”  
“Maledetto!” imprecò la donna fra i denti abbassando il braccio. Cazzo, ci mancava solo un altro esile giovane di pizzo vestito a fissarla tristemente, senza rabbia e senza timore mentre lo minacciava con una pistola! Biondo, per di più. Con un profondo sospiro si lasciò cadere sul divano, domandandosi seriamente come sarebbe stato vivere in Australia insieme ad un rude cowboy mal rasato.  
In quel momento un familiare campanello interiore richiamò la sua attenzione per comunicarle che il suo demone, se anche non si era proprio risvegliato, quanto meno si stava stiracchiando deliziato nel sonno.

Ennò, maledizione! Brutto stronzo, non puoi avere fame adesso! Manca un pezzo all'ora di cena, sai? Se hai bisogno di un paio di occhiali comprateli, ma ora cuccia!

Nervosamente tirò un paio di respiri profondi e cercò di pensare a qualcosa di rilassante.  
“Allora, facciamo che adesso cercavamo tutti di calmarci, eh? E magari cerchiamo anche di concentrarci su qualcosa di serio. Dov'è finito Asher?” Con uno sforzo Anita ripescò dalla memoria le sue vaghe reminiscenze di tedesco. “ _Wo ist er_?”  
“ _Er ist zum euer Master suchen gegangen, schätzli. Vielleicht er koennte in einigen Villa außerhalb der Stadt zusammen mit Belle Morte sich gefinden, und Asher sofort überprüfen wollte. Ich habe ihm geraten zu euch Bescheid sagen, aber er hat allein gehen vorgezogen_...” partì in quarta Jean Loup, contento di aver forse trovato una base d'intesa.  
Interpretazione decisamente troppo ottimistica: Anita e Nathaniel si sbirciarono di sottecchi, incerti.  
“Ci rinuncio, Nat. Credo che abbia detto che è andato a cercare il Master e Belle Morte, ma il resto potrebbe essere arabo. Jean Claude _verlangen_?” chiese per conferma.  
Il biondino annuì, incredibilmente soddisfatto di essere insperabilmente riuscito a farsi comprendere.  
“Asher _weiß wo ist_ Jean Claude?”  
“ _Keine ahnung_.” Jean Loup si strinse nelle spalle. “ _Es tut mir leid_.”  
“Fantastico!” esplose Anita tirando un pugno sul bracciolo. “Perché non gli ho messo un bell'orecchino col microchip quando ne avevo l'opportunità, come si fa con gli orsi? Ora chissà dov'è sparito!”  
Sentiva in bocca il sapore amaro della bile e non sapeva se più per la paura o più per l'incazzatura.  
“Non hai sotto mano un rosario, Nat?” chiese sarcastica. “A quanto pare che non c'è altro in cui possiamo renderci utili, al momento.”  
Con gesto rabbioso si strofinò gli occhi. Per Dio, non avrebbe pianto! Non per quei dannati bastardi puttanieri del cazzo, in ogni caso!  
“Anità?”  
Jean Loup era scivolato silenziosamente dinanzi a lei e le teneva delicatamente le mani fra le sue, la guancia sulle sue gambe, guardandola intensamente.  
“Non angosciatevi, _ma chouette_. Vedrete, vi riporterà il vostro Master sano e salvo. Fidatevi. Sapete, Belle Morte e Asher... ecco... hanno bisogno l'una dell'altro. Se non si saltano in testa con una certa regolarità, vanno in astinenza! _En fin, c'est l'amour._ ” scosse il capo, consapevole che le sue parole non venivano comprese ma cercando di rassicurare almeno con la voce e il sorriso la sua perplessa interlocutrice. “Non abbiate paura. Torneranno.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Eeeek! E' gelida!!”  
Raggomitolato sul fondo della doccia in cui era stato brutalmente scaraventato, Jean Claude si divincolava, disperato e in tutto simile ad un'anguilla gettata agonizzante sull'erba. Nulla di che stupirsi: il suo _bien aimé_ lo stava innaffiando senza alcuna pietà con il getto d'acqua, gelida per l'appunto, fieramente incurante delle sue proteste.  
Il sonoro _clonk_ di una saponetta lanciatagli con violenza sulla testa distrusse ciò che restava della speranza di una grazia: ripetendo fra sé come un mantra 'Non è fredda, non è fredda, la mente domina la materia, non ho freddo', il vampiretto tirò su col naso e prese mestamente a strofinarsi.

 

“Non impari mai, vero?”  
Il sibilo roco gli graffiò i timpani.  
“ _Mon chardonneret_...”  
“Zitto!” esplose il cardellino in questione in un ruggito agghiacciante, serrandogli la gola fra dita d'acciaio. “Non osare tentare di blandirmi, manigoldo, sono così incazzato che non so da che parte cominciare! Dio, quanto odio questi tuoi occhioni di cucciolo sofferente! Ti odio, ti odio, con tutto me stesso giuro che ti odio!”  
Tremava, pallido d'ira, gli occhi spiritati e fissi.  
“Come hai potuto, come hai potuto farlo di nuovo, vigliacco?!” ansimò infine. “Sai cosa vuol dire 'agire in base all'intelligenza guidata dall'esperienza'? Pensi che questa semplicissima frase possa rivestire un qualche significato per la tua cosiddetta mente, o è irrimediabilmente al di fuori della tua portata? E nemmeno ti chiedo se in tutto questo hai dedicato un solo istante a pensare ai rischi che correvi! Cosa sarebbe successo se non ti avessi trovato, eh? O se Belle si fosse stancata dello show e avesse deciso di farla finita? Che ne sarebbe stato del tuo principato? Di Anita? Di me?!”  
Con un ultimo ringhio aspro il vampiro chinò il biondo capo a nascondere il viso sconvolto.  
“Ma Asher...” balbettò Jean Claude atterrito. Il 'giuro che ti odio' mostrava la sua efficacia. “Asher, ti supplico... Io ti amo! Devi capire... a qualsiasi costo, io... io...”  
Lo interruppe una risata, amara come un distillato di erba ruta.  
“Ah, già, meno male che me l'hai detto... perché uno scherzo simile tu me lo chiami dimostrazione d'affetto? Ma tu mi vuoi portare alla tomba, disgraziato!”  
Questa uscita del biondo (obiettivamente non delle più azzeccate, dobbiamo ammetterlo) causò una inquietante scissione nella mente del compagno, ove apparvero improvvisamente due piccoli JC in palese disaccordo sulla condotta da seguire: mentre l'uno tentava vanamente di trattenerlo, supplicando di non gettare benzina sul fuoco perché un Asher incazzato e sconvolto è già pericoloso, ma un Asher incazzato e sconvolto che viene contraddetto può rapidamente diventare ingestibile, l'altro si diresse a passo di marcia verso il posto di comando.  
“Per Dio, Asher! Sentiamo, chi diavolo è che è quasi riuscito a finirci, nella tomba, giocando allo scudo umano per salvare il sottoscritto?!” strepitò incontrollato, liberandosi con uno strattone dalla sua presa. “Hai idea di quanto ci metterò a superare il trauma, idiota di un aspirante eroe dei miei coglioni?! Guarda, cerca solo di non farmici pensare o giuro che ti muoio qui sui piedi, così vedi com'è! _Sangdieu_ , non osare farmi la predica, adesso!”  
“Ah, allora è davvero come diceva Anita!” ritorse immediatamente l'altro, lo sguardo infuriato e malevolo. “Volevi farmela pagare perché ho osato rubarti la scena mentre le stavi prendendo! In primo luogo, io sono io; e non cercare di far finta che le cose siano paragonabili! Cazzo! Difenderti in battaglia è una cosa istintiva, naturale, ma che tu a sangue freddo vada ad offrirti candidamente al carnefice dicendo 'Colpite pure, _s'il vous plaît_ , non mi difenderò' è pura e semplice mania di autodistruzione! Bastardo, vigliacco malnato... E' intollerabile! Come se già non mi avessi imposto per un secolo intero i tuoi tormenti... ogni dannata notte per cent'anni, _sacré nom de Dieu_...”  
Jean Claude lo osservava, mentre la sua voce si faceva più acuta e le sue parole più isteriche e meno coerenti, con lo sguardo fisso e lievemente appannato di chi ha la vaga impressione che gli sia sfuggito un passaggio essenziale in tutto il discorso.  
“Ma, Ashy...” si risolse ad interromperlo infine, deciso contro ogni buon senso a capirci qualcosa “Tu mi odiavi! Credevo ti facesse piacere vedermi torturare!”  
Una domanda legittima, nonostante possa dimostrare una certa ottusità di pensiero, merita quanto meno una risposta sincera, anche se ovvia: recuperando ogni oncia della propria sprezzante alterigia, Asher inarcò un sopracciglio dorato all'indirizzo del bruno fanciullo ancora inginocchiato nella doccia dinanzi a lui.  
“Questo, mio caro,” sentenziò solenne nel migliore stile da Signor Banks davanti al pianoforte da accordare “non ha nessunissima importanza.”  
Ciò detto gli saltò letteralmente addosso afferrandolo per le spalle e lo inchiodò con furia contro la parete, gli artigli sfoderati e un sorriso tutto zanne che non prometteva niente di buono.  
“Stavolta mi hai davvero seccato, _mon corbeau_ , tu e i tuoi eroici gesti d'amore. Un amore pronto a sacrificare chiunque e qualunque cosa dinanzi al terrore della perdita, che mi strappa di dosso i miei peccati per appropriarsi gelosamente di ogni castigo, che non vende il culo se non quando può annunciare con orgoglio che lo fa per il mio bene! Che altro potrei chiedere alla vita?!”  
Cinque unghiette ben curate si mossero per affondare gradatamente nel collo bianchissimo di Jean Claude. Il desiderio pulsante di fargli del male, tanto, fino a veder scorrere lacrime di sangue, e poi mordere, fare a pezzi, uccidere, ottundere ogni sensazione e dormire senza più svegliarsi...  
“Sorseggiare acquavite di cognac mentre ti torturano, imprigionato nell'impossibilità ad agire, e in più sentirmi dire che è perché mi ami... Delizioso, no? Con quel faccino da agnello sacrificale mi neghi il diritto di scelta, mi costringi senza appello a vivere ad un prezzo che mi fa desiderare di essere morto mille volte! Capisco benissimo, _mon cher_ : evidentemente, volevi donarmi un po' di gioia di vivere. Come posso renderti partecipe della felicità che mi ha colmato il cuore?”

Ehm. Mi sa che stavolta è davvero giunta la mia ora, o sbaglio? si chiese Jean Claude, un tantino preoccupato dall'espressione allucinata del suo _chardonneret_. Cercò di deglutire, con scarso successo visto il principio di strangolamento, e richiuse rassegnato gli occhi mentre una lacrima gli solcava lenta la guancia.

Guardami in viso. Non azzardarti a cercare di sfuggire.

L'ordine secco e perentorio risuonò nella mente del vampiro. Un pugno deciso gli strinse i neri capelli sulla nuca, la sua gola esposta si contrasse al tocco freddo e impietoso di un'unghia affilata che risaliva a tracciare un graffio sottile dal giugulo su su fino alla punta del mento, premendo fino a piegargli dolorosamente il capo all'indietro.  
Jean Claude sollevò appena le palpebre, mentre lacrime scintillanti tremavano sull'orlo delle folte ciglia nere.

Affogare in quegli occhi amatissimi del colore dell'acqua limpida, niente male come dipartita... Avrebbe potuto fermarlo, ovvio. Ma forse, forse non desiderava farlo. Forse, era finalmente il momento adatto per una catarsi che lavasse via tutte le sofferenze che si infliggevano a vicenda da troppo tempo. Ferite sul corpo, ferite nell'animo, bruciature impresse di proposito e con sadica attenzione perché il cuore dell'amato restasse segnato da tante cicatrici che gli avrebbero impedito di dimenticare... Che modo crudele di legarsi l'uno all'altro, hein? E tuttavia, di un'attrazione inesorabile...

 

Incredibile quanto uno sguardo blu scuro possa essere trasparente, pensava dal canto suo Asher osservando con interesse clinico le diverse sfumature dell'aria da martire felice del suo _corbeau_. Eccolo partito per la tangente, perso nel suo universo da attor tragico. Ridere o piangere, si disse, dovrei scegliere una delle due e farlo.  
Levando gli occhi al cielo sedette sui talloni accanto al compagno e nascose il viso fra le mani.

 

“Ehm... Ashy? Dì qualcosa, ti prego. Non stavi per uccidermi?”  
La risposta, un gemito confuso da cui si evinceva un qualcosa come ' Non ce la faccio più, portatelo via', venne in parte pietosamente coperta dal rumore dell'acqua che continuava a scorrere, fredda, sui corpi immoti dei due vampiri.  
“Asher... _Mon amour_...”  
Mentre l'imprudente fanciullo allungava una mano a sfiorare il capo chino dell'altro, questi l'agguantò con lo scatto improvviso di un felino irritabile.  
“ _Mon amour_ un cazzo. La linea che divide l'autosacrificio dall'autosoddisfazione è ben sottile, _mon petit_ Jean, per te più che per chiunque altro, vero? Ma per l'amor del cielo ficcati in quella zucca dura una volta e per sempre che per quanto la cosa possa essere gratificante per te, non rende affatto felice il sottoscritto!”  
Di colpo parve rendersi conto di quanto tale richiesta fosse irrealizzabile, e nel suo animo esacerbato la stanchezza raggiunse quasi lo stesso livello dell'incazzatura.  
“Tuttavia” si degnò di puntualizzare “Che volessi ucciderti era una tua pura illazione. Avrei dovuto farlo tre secoli fa, se davvero ne avessi avuto voglia. E ho detto 'se'.”  
Respingendolo bruscamente si alzò, si liberò della giacca, e afferrato un asciugamano prese a strofinarsi i lunghi capelli gocciolanti.  
“ _Triple idiot_.” aggiunse per buona misura, lanciandogli uno sguardo tempestoso.

 

**********

 

Felicemente stupefatto per l'improvvisa rivelazione, ma osservando argutamente che il truce cipiglio del compagno sembrava essersi lievemente ammorbidito, Jean Claude si decise a tentare un tattica diversa. In ginocchio sul liscio piatto di ceramica bianca, ancora tremante sotto il getto dell'acqua, abbassò il capo fra i riccioli scomposti che gli ricadevano sulle spalle e sul petto e lasciò filtrare fra le palpebre uno sguardo triste e ancora timoroso.  
“ _Mon chardonneret_ ” si lamentò miserevolmente “Ho tanto freddo, e voglio andare a casa.”

Asher fece un encomiabile tentativo di contare fino a dieci, ma già al tre e mezzo il suo corpo si mosse di volontà propria, e il Master di Saint Louis si ritrovò avvolto ben più che strettamente in un accappatoio di spugna color glicine e in un asciugamano coordinato.  
“Non riesco a respirare!” protestò in un gemito soffocato, cercando di tirar fuori almeno il naso dal bozzolo che lo imprigionava. “Voglio uscire!”  
“Zitto! Non un'altra sillaba o te ne pentirai amaramente, disgraziato!” lo minacciò il suo aguzzino in un sibilo feroce, frizionandolo con energia sufficiente a levare la pelle ad un umano.  
Jean Claude sorrise vittoriosamente fra sé, ben nascosto fra gli strati di tessuto. Quando infine riuscì ad emergere posò la fronte stanca sulla spalla del compagno.  
“Asher, _s'il te plaît_...” gli mormorò fievolmente all'orecchio “ _S'il te plaît, ramène-moi au Cirque_.”  
Mostrarsi debole e bisognoso di cure e protezione dava in genere buoni risultati, almeno quando Asher era di umore non eccessivamente pessimo: difatti, pur mantenendo il dovuto sguardo gelido, il biondo vampiro non se lo scrollò di dosso.  
“Parlane con Belle, visto che andate tanto d'accordo. Cosa vuoi da me?” borbottò immusonito.  
“Ne parlo con Belle ininterrottamente da due giorni!” gridò l'altro disperato, gli occhioni blu che già minacciavano di tornare a colmarsi di lacrime. Con nuova decisione lo afferrò per le spalle, fissandolo con tutto il potere magnetico di cui riuscì ad armarsi.  
“Asher” esclamò solennemente “ _Voulez-vous être mon témoin_?”  
Asher lo guardò sollevando un sopracciglio per qualche istante, prima di sospirare sconsolato.  
“Ecco, pensa a tutte quelle bambine che passano l'infanzia a giocare con la Barbie Sposa, sognando il giorno più bello della loro vita... _Mon Dieu_ , sentirsi chiedere di fare da testimone...”  
“ _Mille diables_ , Ashy, sii serio!” esplose il Master, e vorremmo dire a ragione. “Belle mi ha fatto un culo da forca perché ti ho richiesto solo un giuramento di sangue! Credi sia stato piacevole scoprire che era ancora lei ad avere il legame più stretto con te?!”  
“Be'... in effetti non è poi così sorprendente, no?” rispose l'aspirante sposo, _pardon_ , testimone, con una perplessità ed una sensibilità squisitamente maschili. “Insomma, ora sei tu il mio Master e questo ha certo un grande valore, ma Belle lo era fino a poco fa, e in fondo se proprio vogliamo essere sinceri la nostra relazione è durata giusto qualche decennio a fronte di tre secoli di separazione, insomma mi sembra anche logico... Ehi, che diavolo stai facendo?! Fermo!”  
Come chiunque altro avrebbe potuto prevedere il nostro Jean Claude stava reagendo all'argomentazione a modo suo, ovvero afferrando una mannaia per fare _harakiri_ , e ci volle un discreto impegno per disarmarlo.  
“Maledetta stancantissima creatura...” ansimò infine il biondo tergendosi la fronte sudata e chiedendosi ancora che accidenti avesse detto di male stavolta.  
“Silenzio!”  
Sforzandosi di recuperare la propria dignità e di non piagnucolare il Master di Saint Louis si raddrizzò, guardò storto il suo avversario e si sistemò il drappeggio dell'accappatoio in modo che le pieghe della soffice spugna ricadessero con più severa simmetria attorno ai fianchi stretti e sodi.  
“In ginocchio e porgi il guanto destro! Giura di servirmi fedelmente come _témoin_ , prima che mi incazzi seriamente. E guarda che è un ordine!” concluse incrociando le braccia.  
Asher lo fissò e sbatté le palpebre. Più volte. Infine parve rassegnarsi all'idea che è meglio assecondare i folli, almeno finché non gli passa l'attacco acuto: poi si può fargliela pagare con calma.  
“ _Parbleu._.. guanto destro, guanto destro... li avevo tolti entrando, dove li ho lasciati... Ah ecco!”  
Giuramento di fedeltà vecchio stile, eh? meditò sollevando un angolo delle labbra in un mezzo sorriso. Non che fosse un problema per lui: come ogni vampiro pluricentenario che si rispetti, era talmente intriso di feudalesimo che avrebbe potuto recitare la genealogia dei Re di Francia dai Merovingi a Luigi XVIII e a ritroso senza una singola esitazione.  
“Compagno Rolando, suonate l'olifante e Carlo Magno accorrerà...” canticchiò fra sé a mezza voce mentre lisciava delicatamente la morbida pelle di capretto. Perfettamente calato nella parte eseguì un inchino formale, quel tipo di inchino che fa sbattere insieme gli speroni d'oro e svolazzare con eleganza il mantello, e pose le mani in quelle di Jean Claude.  
“Sul mio onore di cavaliere e dinanzi a Iddio onnipotente giuro qui ed ora fedeltà al Master di Saint Louis, di cui sono ligio e vassallo, e senza restrizione garantisco alla Sua Signoria, sino alla morte ultima, la mia lealtà ed il mio braccio contro chicchessia-”  
“Ehm, Ashy...” lo interruppe il Master, completamente disorientato, con un fil di voce. “Forse dovresti mettere il cervello avanti di qualche secolo, io dicevo così per dire...”  
“Ma me l'hai chiesto tu! E vi informo, Vostra Signoria, che con questa formula il conte mio fratello giurò nelle mani del re di Francia Enrico II.” protestò Asher offeso. “Cos'è, per te non va bene?”  
“Oh be', se la metti così... Dunque, allora... Noi, Jean Claude, per grazia di Dio Master di Saint Louis... ecco... in virtù dei poteri a noi conferiti dal Magnifico rettore di questa Università... ehm... accettiamo il vostro giuramento... e vi dichiariamo... cioè, investiamo... uhm... Cavaliere dell'Ordine della Giarrettiera!”  
Trascinato dal climax di surrealismo, Jean Claude non si accorse che l'aristocratica figura inginocchiata ai suoi piedi chinava esasperata il viso sul palmo della mano, scandendo i gemiti 'No, no, no' fra i tonfi degli energici pugni che tirava al pavimento.  
“Almeno ci ho provato!” pigolò dispiaciuto quando uno dei suddetti pugni atterrò sul suo piede.  
Decidendo sul momento che in fondo dell'etichetta non gliene fregava un fico secco si accoccolò ad abbracciare il suo _chardonneret_ , strusciandosi senza vergogna.  
“Lasciamo perdere queste inutilità, _mon ami_ , tanto non ci sono tagliato.” gli mormorò seducente nel collo. “Sono molto più interessato a ciò che deve accadere ora...”  
“Ehi! In che senso?” saltò su Asher, di colpo innervosito, sospettoso e sulla difensiva.  
“Diciamo... in senso bellemortiano? Devi appartenermi moolto più strettamente, _mon amour_ , voglio uno strettissimo intenso contatto metafisico & fisico per suggellare la tua promessa...”  
“Aspetta...”  
Abili mani armeggiavano già con i bottoni della sua camicia.  
“Aspetta un secondo, _peste_!”  
_Sciaf!_  
Un ceffone altrettanto abile risolse la faccenda, e il bruno vampiretto si immobilizzò in attesa, le labbra già tremanti.  
“Vediamo di capirci, _mon corbeau_. Capisco che Belle ti abbia fatto un lavaggio del cervello di ottima qualità, e capisco che vogliamo tutti levarci da questa situazione di merda, ma se devi venire a letto con me solo per pentirtene domani quando torneremo da Anita magari lasciamo perdere, eh? E' forse l'unica cosa che tu possa fare peggio che farmelo annusare senza darmelo!”  
La risposta di Jean Claude fu un profluvio di miagolii che assommavano scuse, proteste, pretese, preghiere in modo assai eloquente. Povera anima, in fondo era anche un po' debilitato dagli ultimi avvenimenti, no? Bisogna avere riguardo per lui.  
“Ma Ashy, senti...” articolò infine, arrovellandosi in cerca di un'argomentazione. “Dobbiamo pur offrire ad Anita l'occasione di stupirci, no? I nostri continui dubbi non le rendono giustizia, ne sono certo. Per quanto, dopo la scenata da suocera incazzata di Belle dubito di poter ancora essere sorpreso... Ma dobbiamo tentare, o non accadrà mai!”  
“ _Parbleu_. Suocera incazzata?”  
“Ah, non te l'ho detto? Mi ha gentilmente informato che se tu dovessi morire io non arriverei vivo a portarti i fiori sulla tomba, oltre ad ingiungermi di portarti rispetto. Praticamente si sentiva in sottofondo un'intera orchestra metafisica che suonava l'aria della Regina della Notte, mentre la mamma di Konstanze strillava 'Sei un egoista, un egoista, un egoista...'”  
“Agghiacciante.” commentò Asher impressionato.  
“Esatto. E' stato terribile.” si lamentò il piccino intravvedendo uno spiraglio d'azione: in men che non si dica gli si avvinghiò attorno con braccia e gambe come un piccolo polipo, lo strinse, lo accarezzò, gli strofinò il naso contro la gola, si stese languidamente sul tappeto attirandosi contro quel corpo tiepido e amato, percorrendolo tutto con mani leggere e possessive al tempo stesso...

Quando il biondissimo fanciullo riuscì a riconnettere i sensi al cervello si ritrovò completamente nudo e discretamente stordito. Si sentiva pervadere da una eccitazione frenetica, una smania che non era tutta farina del suo sacco; rose profumate sembravano sbocciare a profusione nella sala riempiendogli il respiro di un profumo inebriante, brividi incontrollabili lo scuotevano da capo a piedi... Travolto dalle sensazioni che esplodevano in lui si gettò sull'amato, strappandone le vesti con violenza, avvolgendosi attorno al suo corpo per divorarselo di baci con tutto l'irrefrenabile impeto di una belva affamata cui finalmente, dopo tanti ossi di gomma, venga posta dinanzi una sana bistecca al sangue.  
Prima ancora di rendersene conto lo afferrò con forza ai fianchi, lasciando sulla pelle candida tanti piccoli lividini a forma di polpastrelli come segno di possesso, e gli alzò di scatto le gambe contro il petto, beandosi di quella flessibile morbidezza. Lo fissava con un'avidità disperata, leccandosi le labbra, la gola serrata da un'emozione dolorosa, ogni muscolo teso allo spasimo e pronto a scattare verso la preda, il suo piccolo corvo, il suo amore. Così bello, così meraviglioso, così fragile e forte con quell'arrendevolezza sublime che gli avrebbe permesso tranquillamente di trascinarti all'inferno avvolto attorno al suo dito mignolo; e così indifeso, fremente ed esposto sotto di lui, gli occhioni blu che sussurravano seducenti 'Fai di me ciò che vuoi'...

 _Mon Dieu_ , se non ho fame di lui... Della sua carne tenera, del suo sangue delizioso, dei suoi sospiri di desiderio appagato... Quanta, quanta fame...

Stava per avventarsi brutalmente sul corpo offerto quando un fugace sussulto di consapevolezza si fece strada fra i vapori di ardeurormoni, e il vampiro si ritrasse leggermente scuotendo il capo per snebbiarsi le idee.  
“Per Dio, Jean, richiama il tuo demone! Cuccia! Incosciente, ti ricordi per caso che hai appena finito di risanarti le ferite e che il nostro ultimo amplesso risale al diciassettesimo secolo?”  
La risposta di Jean Claude si riassunse mirabilmente in un bacio furioso condito di morsi sanguinanti.  
“Non farmici pensare.” sibilò minaccioso.  
“Sì ma... accidenti...” ansimò Asher “Già sono pazzo di mio, lasciami recuperare un briciolo di controllo! Non voglio farti del male fin da subito. Questo dovrebbe essere un incontro romantico, delicato e pieno di tenerezza.”  
Un sorriso dolcissimo soffuse il viso riverso di Jean Claude di una luce angelica, gli occhi blu notte brillarono colmi d'amore e desiderio, di gioia pura, di appartenenza finalmente rivendicata.  
“ _Mon amour_ , lo sai... Io odio quando ti controlli.”  
La salivazione di Asher si azzerò istantaneamente, per poi passare all'estremo opposto nel giro di tre nanosecondi, mentre una serie di immagini mentali lo spingeva nuovamente al limite della sua irrefrenabile passionale irruenza; limite conosciuto anche come stupro istantaneo del consenziente. Con un ultimo sprazzo di sentimentalismo rimase ancora un momento a guardare il viso del suo bellissimo _corbeau_ , tracciandone lentamente il contorno con la punta delle dita.

Altro che Madonna del Quattrocento, altro che Gioconda: quale paragone potrà mai rendere giustizia a queste labbra, a questi occhi, a queste membra, a questa bellezza ultraterrena e irresistibile?

“Oh _oui, mon chardonneret_...” mormorò Jean Claude chiudendo gli occhi, e la sua voce sommessa ed eccitante fu l'ultima cosa di cui il suo riconquistato amante ebbe coscienza. “ _On dit que faire l'amour et être pris par une personne que l'on aime c'est plus que du plaisir... Et c'est que je veux ressentir_...”

 

“Menù _à la maison_ , vino rosso frizzante, _assiette de fromages_ e doppio dessert. Ah, con un bicchierino di Armagnac, _s'il vous plaît_.” ordinò gioviale l'Ardeur accomodandosi a tavola.


	16. Chapter 16

Alcune ore erano trascorse da tale toccante ricongiungimento e la notte cominciava a volgere verso il suo termine, quando Belle Morte cominciò ad annoiarsi delle varie proposte ricreative della casa, per altro assai allettanti. Macerarsi nell'acqua bollente della vasca da bagno olimpionica, piena di schiuma bianco ghiaccio... Delizioso. Pasticciare con l'inesauribile assortimento di trucchi e profumi sulla _table de toilette_... Intrigante. Ridurre ripetutamente in lacrime il professionalissimo sarto di Jean Claude... Decisamente appagante.  
Forse però era tempo di andare a controllare che diavolo stessero combinando i due marmocchi.

  
**********

Una ventata d'aria calda e profumata investì l'antica vampira non appena si dischiusero le porte del salone, lasciando ben pochi dubbi (se pur ve n'erano) circa le attività che ivi si stavano svolgendo: la concentrazione di vapore acqueo raggiungeva livelli normalmente riscontrabili solo in una serra tropicale. La spiegazione più probabile, tuttavia, contemplava piuttosto un banale sovraccarico dell'impianto ardeurico.  
Facendosi strada fra i fumi afrodisiaci con materna rassegnazione, Belle Morte si trovò dinanzi al grazioso spettacolo di due corpi avvinghiati sul tappeto nella complicata posizione numero settecentotredici del _kamasutra_ per sovrannaturali con la superforza; posizione che stava ad indicare abitualmente il felice espletamento delle precedenti settecentododici. Dopo aver tentato di richiamarne l'attenzione con qualche inefficace colpetto di tosse optò per un'energica ciabattata su un posteriore a caso.  
Due paia d'occhi velati di passione ma al di là di questo del tutto vacui si volsero all'incirca nella sua direzione.  
“Quando ho suggerito una opportuna condivisione dei vostri poteri non intendevo un simile eccesso di zelo, razza di idioti! Vi state prosciugando a vicenda come due uvette passite. Ve ne siete resi conto, per lo meno?” sbuffò, storcendo il naso.  
La risposta più coerente che ottenne parlava di formiche e di QI, ed era inframmezzata da mugugni non meglio identificati; e già mettere insieme quella fu un'impresa.  
“Oh, santo cielo! Ci mancava solo questa!” sbraitò esasperata fra una bestemmia e l'altra. “Ma cazzo, non mi bastava un cagnolino da compagnia, no, dovevo mettermi a sfornare vampirini! Certo che bacati come questi due... La vacca di una puttana, tu guarda cosa mi tocca fare... E' l'ultima volta che alzo un dito per loro, garantito... Se mai si sono visti dei coglioni più coglioni... E fatemi spazio, imbecilli!”  
Con qualche calcio ben assestato li rivoltò nel verso che preferiva prima di accomodarsi a sua volta sul folto tappeto persiano e di cominciare a leccare Jean Claude come fosse un cornetto Algida. Gli occhi socchiusi nella concentrazione, evocò il proprio potere e cominciò ad intrecciarlo alle presenze metafisiche della sua irritante prole, nutrendole e stabilizzandone l'energia.  
“Allora, le regole sono queste: chiunque si azzardi ad andare a raccontare in giro di questa cosa si sveglierà con la gola tagliata. Inoltre” aggiunse con un'occhiataccia tagliente rivolta ad Asher “tu, perniciosa creatura, avrai cura di rimanere dall'altro lato di Jean Claude, il quale ne sarà lietissimo, e se osi guastarmi la scopata lasciandomi intravvedere il tuo brutto muso ti taglio in due per il lungo e faccio impagliare solo la metà buona.”  
Qualcuno potrebbe obiettare che la minaccia sarebbe risultata più efficace se non gli avesse contemporaneamente palpato il culo con una manina inanellata; ma i nostri due fanciulli non erano campati fino alla loro età senza riconoscere un avvertimento da non sottovalutare.  
Un barlume di intelletto si fece strada a fatica sui loro volti, sostenuto dall'energia della potente vampira quanto dall'altrettanto energico sbalordimento: ma l'incredibile, inspiegabile ed insperabile allucinazione si rifiutò di svanire anche con la collaudata prova-pizzicotto, e ai due non restò che comunicarsi con una muta occhiata la condivisa opinione riassumibile come 'Stanotte si pattina sul ghiaccio, all'inferno'.  
Completamente soggiogati risposero in coro un obbediente “Siorsì _Madame_!” e procedettero indi con coscienza, perizia e devozione a soddisfare qualsiasi voluttuoso desiderio della signora, finché l'alba non li colse.

**********

L'astro del giorno era svanito all'orizzonte da forse mezz'ora, la stella del vespero brillava luminosa nel cielo limpido accanto ad una superba falce di luna, i grilli frinivano soddisfatti lungo il fiume, e Jean Loup, comodamente affondato fra i cuscini del letto orgy-size nella stanza di Asher, contemplava con affettuoso ed equanime interesse le due figure profondamente addormentate accanto a lui, l'eloquente disordine della stanza e la prospettiva di una sostanziosa merenda.  
Be', forse con più interesse la merenda e con più affetto i due Belli Addormentati. Il leopardo respirava lievemente nel sonno, con un sottile gorgoglio come di fusa pigre ed appagate; le manette imbottite lo fissavano ancora alla colonna del baldacchino in una posizione che avrebbe precluso a chiunque altro un comodo riposo, ma lui si era acciambellato come se niente fosse ai piedi del letto, come un gattino soddisfatto, tutto avvolto nella sua lunghissima chioma di rubino. Incantevole, semplicemente incantevole in ogni suo aspetto. Ah, lo splendore che poteva brillare in quegli occhi viola, colmi di desiderio e disperazione mentre il giovane si agitava sotto lo sguardo dei suoi due amanti, certo ormai che sarebbe morto di pura aspettativa; e i gemiti di contentezza stremata, quando questi infine capitolavano, perché che altro potresti fare dinanzi ad occhi simili se non tormentarli fino allo spasimo e poi cedere ad ogni loro capriccio?  
Una bella fortuna essere in camera di Asher, rifletté Jean Loup, con le personalità ossessive e compulsive vai sul sicuro: anche trapiantate in capo al mondo, sai sempre dove tengono le cose. Le manette, nella fattispecie. Anta di sinistra dell'armadio, secondo cassetto dall'alto. Sì, nel secondo, nel primo ci stanno i vibratori. Ci vuole un po' di metodo, perdiana!  
Un sospiro e un leggero movimento attirarono l'attenzione delle verdissime pupille all'altro lato del talamo. Anita... Anita dormiva come una bambina, rannicchiata su di un fianco con il viso sprofondato nel guanciale e i pugnetti sotto il mento, la pistola appesa alla testata nella sua fondina, i riccioli neri sparsi qui e là come serpentelli indisciplinati. Ma non dava l'idea di volersi svegliare a breve, il busto tornito e segnato dalle numerose ferite di una vita trascorsa ad accapigliarsi con creature malvagie continuava ad alzarsi e abbassarsi lentamente, leggero e regolare. Un sorriso divertito e indulgente illuminò il viso del licantropo mentre la osservava, sollevando un angolo della bocca vermiglia e disegnandogli sulla guancia un'impercettibile fossetta. Effettivamente, l'allenamento intensivo praticato abitualmente alla corte di Belle Morte garantiva una resistenza invidiabile nelle maratone sessuali: gli mettevano appetito, più che sonno.  
Stava giusto valutando se rituffarsi in ciò che restava della _fondue au chocolat_ con cui si erano dilettati nel pomeriggio (servita in una piccola vasca da bagno dai piedi artigliati) oppure tentare di spiegare ad un cuoco americano cosa si intendesse a Parigi per filetto in crosta di pane, ma proprio in quel momento la porta della stanza si spalancò: il Master di Saint Louis fece il suo trionfale ingresso teneramente abbarbicato al collo del proprio _témoin_ , romanticamente avvolti dal suono di dolci violini e dagli sbuffi di una nuvoletta rosa.  
In fretta ma con cautela, per non rischiare di destare i suoi compagni, il piccolo lupo balzò verso i nuovi arrivati e si avviticciò al suo diletto dal lato libero con una risata felice ed argentina.  
“Asher! _En fin_! Oh, sapevo che l'avresti ritrovato! Certo che ce ne hai messo di tempo...”  
“Ovvio che l'ho trovato. E tu stavi disperatamente tentando di tenere a bada la preoccupazione, a quel che vedo. ”  
Lo sguardo color ghiaccio indugiò, per nulla sorpreso, sulle pietose condizioni dell'un tempo ordinatissima suite, sui vestiti sparsi in giro, sulle macchie di cioccolato fuso, e sul flacone rovesciato della sua preziosa crema Estée Lauder all'olio di mandorla miele e calendula, importata appositamente dalla Francia ed ora verosimilmente usata in modo del tutto improprio; ma non poté che bloccarsi, incredulo, sull'alcova.  
“ _Sacrebleu_! Ti ho lasciato meno di ventiquattr'ore fa, e sei già riuscito a farti Anita e Nathaniel in tandem?” esclamò il vampiro con un fischio di ammirazione. “Jean, mi sa che la piccola copia ci ha battuti entrambi.”  
Jean Claude, sinora intento a staccare il suo amato dalle braccia munite di cefalopodiche ventose dello sgradito intruso, si concesse di dare un'occhiata intorno. E sussultò sbigottito.  
“ _Mais... Ma petite_!”  
“Ssst, _Monsieur!_ Non svegliateli, poveri angioletti!” lo rimproverò Jean Loup a bassa voce. “Erano così in ansia per voi. La _petite_ Anità non faceva che torcersi le mani, sull'orlo delle lacrime, disperata della propria impotenza...”  
“ _Naturellement_.” intervenne Asher ironico “Direi che questa è la versione un po' romanzata, _n'est- ce pas_? Anita non si torce le mani, non piange, e quando si dispera in genere cade preda di una crisi di mania omicida, spingendo il resto del mondo a disperarsi almeno altrettanto. Questo la fa sentire meglio, di solito.”  
Il fanciullo alzò un nasino offeso.  
“ _Pauvre fille_ , circondata da simile insensibile gentaglia! Senza contare, per inciso, che un francese non romanza le storie, le nobilita. Comunque, fortunatamente _Nathaniél_ ed io eravamo presenti e pronti a confortarla quando è crollata: del buon sesso è un autentico toccasana per gli spiriti sconvolti. E poi lo sai che ho un certo feeling con gli ardeuristi...” aggiunse, sbirciando il Master con occhi interessati e strisciandogli subdolamente più vicino. Una ferma mano sulla collottola lo fece arretrare con un guaito.  
“Non osare, infame lestofante, non osare! Jean è MIO! _Mordieu_ , ora non potrò più riposare tranquillo finché non ti avrò visto sano e salvo sull'aereo, canaglia libertina?”  
“Quante storie... sai benissimo che non lo farei mai a tua insaputa, _mon cher_ , né tanto meno senza invitarti! Razza di egoista...”  
Da notare che, mentre la discussione si protraeva tra proposte indecenti e fantasiose imprecazioni, l'oggetto del contendere era rimasto a meditare nervosamente, incapace di stabilire se essere più lusingato dalla possessività del suo _chardonneret_ o più intrigato dalla possibilità di farsi l'uno e l'altro assieme.  
Finalmente Asher tagliò corto ricordando alla giovane _pomme_ i suoi doveri.  
“Fila dalla tua Signora a farti vedere, sciagurato. E... _mon canari_...” aggiunse con tono dolcissimo e molto poco rassicurante “ti aspetto di ritorno tempestivamente. Mi pare avessimo un accordo circa l'uso della mia stanza, o sbaglio?”  
“ _Bien sûr, mon trésor. A bientôt_!” rispose l'interpellato col più disarmante dei sorrisi, dirigendosi alla porta.  
Prontamente inseguito dal biondo vampiro.  
“Non nudo, _peste à toi_! Vuoi mettermi di nuovo nei guai con Claudia?” ruggì esasperato infilando a forza il recalcitrante lupetto in una veste da camera, prima di estrometterlo dai suoi quartieri con un sospiro di sollievo.

**********

“Gli hai dato la mia vestaglia. Quella di seta nera con le _ruches_.”  
La voce di Jean Claude era piatta, totalmente priva di espressione. Ora che il momento di crisi era felicemente superato e che il lieto fine si profilava all'orizzonte, il vampiretto stava inesorabilmente riscivolando nelle proprie inquiete paranoie. Chi era dunque quel ragazzo? Perché Asher lo trattava con tanta familiarità e... sì, tanta dolcezza? Era suo figlio, il suo amante, entrambe le cose? _Mon Dieu_ , che famiglia complicata. Non voleva pensarci, ma al tempo stesso doveva, doveva sapere... Ora, vi aspettavate forse che quel genio di acume del biondo si affrettasse a sventare l'incombente crisi di insicurezza del suo _corbeau_?  
Illusi.  
“Ah, già.” rispose distrattamente. “La mia gli sarebbe stata troppo lunga. Deve avere giusto la tua taglia, a occhio.”  
“L'hai chiamato _mon canari_.”  
“Sì, be', è biondo.”  
“L'hai chiamato anche piccola copia.”  
“Jean, forse avrai notato che mi somiglia un tantino!” sbottò Asher, cominciando ad innervosirsi. Che razza di domande erano quelle? Gli stava sfuggendo qualcosa di importante? Che diavolo aveva adesso Jean Claude? Lo stava fissando con un'aria strana, il viso immobile come una statua di cera e bianco come la facciata di Montmartre. Di certo non era pronto a ritrovarselo di colpo fra le braccia, singhiozzante in preda a quella che palesemente era una reazione isterica ritardata allo stress emotivo degli ultimi giorni: perplesso ma pieno di buona volontà si strinse al petto il suo cucciolo, lisciandogli le piumette nere sulle spalle, in attesa di riuscire ad interpretare qualcuno dei farfugliamenti del desolato piccino. Senonché i suddetti farfugliamenti, una volta decodificati, non fecero che sprofondarlo a sua volta in una crisi di nevrastenia acuta, inframmezzata da accorati dinieghi.  
Quel ragazzo deve tornare in Francia, riuscì vagamente a pensare il vampiro, atterrito. E in fretta, o impazzirò del tutto.  
L'unico effetto immediato delle sue strida inorridite, tuttavia, fu di svegliare Anita, la quale ottenne un insperato silenzio col semplice espediente di far risuonare, con tocco magistrale, lo scatto della sicura del revolver.  
“Bene bene, ecco qua due stronzissimi mostri idioti figli di troia froci infiocchettati senz'anima incoscienti avventati puttanieri e manipolatori bastardi di 'sta minchia. C'è qualcosa che vorreste dirmi, tesorucci miei, prima di ritrovarvi qualche proiettile d'argento su per il culo?”  
Non vi stupirete perciò nell'udire che quando, poco dopo, Jean Loup rientrò, i tre innamoratini erano presi in una impegnativa sessione di recriminazioni, accuse, scuse, suppliche, spiegazioni, promesse ed espressioni di buoni propositi, nonché in una interessante rivisitazione delle migliori posizioni per le scopate a tre; nel frattempo Nathaniel, consapevole che un bel bagno caldo in quel Circo di Matti... _pardon_ , Dannati, costituiva la panacea per tutti i mali, riempiva saggiamente la stanza da bagno di soffice schiuma e vapori profumati.  
Inutile dire che il generoso giovane ospite, insieme al suo leopardo preferito, non si risparmiò nel prodigarsi affinché l'armonia e la felicità tornassero a regnare sull'allargata famigliola.


	17. Epilogo

“ _Entre_ , Asher, _je sais que tu es là_.”  
La voce di Belle Morte risuonò prima che l'elegante mano inguantata potesse grattare alla porta. Bisogna anche dire, a onor del vero, che la suddetta mano era rimasta sospesa sul battente per cinque minuti buoni.  
Il biondissimo vampiro si inchinò lievemente in segno di saluto entrando nel raffinato salottino, ma senza proferire parola. Gli occhioni azzurri vagarono per la stanza con una curiosità mista a vaga malinconia, mentre la signora seguitava tranquillamente a riporre sontuose vesti, sottovesti, scarpine, calzine (di seta), corsetti, merletti, trine, mantelli, gioielli ed altri ammenicoli vari nei bauli: l'aereo per l'Europa sarebbe partito entro poche ore.  
“Se non hai nulla da dire renditi utile, stupido mostriciattolo!” lo apostrofò indicando il _nécessaire_ ancora aperto ai piedi del letto.  
Riscuotendosi, il nostro valoroso eroe si dedicò a riordinare tutte quelle mille scatoline e flaconcini - non si sarebbe certo lasciato sfuggire l'occasione di frugare fra i trucchi e i profumi della Master di Parigi – dopodiché raggranellò tutto il suo coraggio, prese un bel respiro e finalmente si decise. “ _Voulez-vous me suivre, Madame_?”  
La voce gli era uscita un po' tremolante e la postura un po' rigidina, ma meglio che niente. Belle lo occhieggiò, nascondendo abilmente un ghigno compiaciuto. Sciocco ragazzino. Il tempo, gli amori, i lutti, la distanza non le avrebbero mai impedito di farlo ballare a suo piacimento.  
Fianco a fianco percorsero i corridoi e le scale del Circo dei Dannati, finché giunsero a contemplare dal tetto il paesaggio notturno di Saint Louis, le mille luci della città, il fiume che scorreva pigro sotto uno spicchio di luna che sembrava il sorriso dello Stregatto. Rimasero in un piacevole silenzio per qualche minuto, appoggiati al parapetto, prima che i fuochi d'artificio cominciassero ad esplodere vicinissimi, con una serie di botti sonori.  
“Non fanno proprio lo stesso effetto dei giochi pirotecnici nei giardini delle Tuileries.” commentò Asher sommessamente. “Ma... _en somme_. Speravo ti sarebbero piaciuti.”  
Belle Morte non rispose, tuttavia spostò leggermente la manina affusolata più vicina al compagno, che comprese. Sempre in silenzio, lo sguardo sempre fisso sulle spettacolose composizioni di luci colorate nell'aria frizzante della sera, coprì quella mano con la propria.  
Dietro di loro Jean Claude, che zitto zitto li aveva seguiti fin lassù, rese grazie a tutti gli dei, accostò delicatamente la porta e ridiscese le scale con un sorriso felicemente ebete sul viso.

**********

La quiete scese leggera sul Circo dei Dannati. Gli ospiti erano stati imbarcati. Anita, finalmente placata dopo giorni di contritissime coccole da parte dei suoi fidanzati, era tornata a casa. Tutto taceva, o almeno non si faceva sentire. Sembrava proprio che per il Master della Città fosse giunto il momento per un po' di meritato relax.  
E difatti...  
Difatti Jean Claude si stava giusto accomodando con un mugolio di puro piacere fra le fresche lenzuola di seta del suo letto, dopo un lungo bagno, quando il suo amato _témoin_ entrò nella stanza. Il bruno vampiro ebbe a stento il tempo di accorgersi che qualcosa non andava prima di ritrovarsi legato come un salame e immobilizzato sotto il corpo dell'altro, una benda a coprire gli occhioni blu sgranati. L'ultima cosa che poté vedere fu la poco consolante scritta che lampeggiava visibilmente sopra la testa del suo amore: _Devil Mode On_.  
“Stavo pensando, _mon corbeau_ ” sentì una voce bassa e sensuale sussurrargli all'orecchio “che all'inizio di tutta questa storia avevamo concordato sul fatto che dovessi imparare ad avere maggior cura di te stesso e a non farti rapire da fanatici a caso. Non credere che l'abbia dimenticato.”  
“Ehm.” deglutì il Master “Sei sicuro che avessimo concordato?”  
Un sorriso malizioso ed uno sguardo pieno di calore e tenerezza splendettero non visti sul viso di Asher mentre si chinava su di lui scoprendo i dentini.  
“Oh _oui, mon amour, j'en suis sûr et certain_...”

***FINE***

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi sono di proprietà esclusiva di Laurell K. Hamilton e di chiunque ne detenga i diritti, quindi con i suoi contenuti non s'intende violare nessun tipo di Copyright.


End file.
